The Immortal Prince
by PinkMartini
Summary: Isabella Swan and the handsome vampire from the woods meet again at the Concord Treaty renewal. His hostile nature toward her changes and becomes overprotective when others threaten her life. Jacob doesn't like him. Will the two get along long enough to protect her? Timeline: 14th Century.
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters that belong to Stephanie Meyer or the borrowed dialogue from the Twilight saga books and movies.

 **Author's Note:** My own rendition of Twilight. Timeline is set around the 14th Century. I've added my own twist to the story, the characters and location. The story will be told from Bella's POV.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **THE IMMORTAL PRINCE**

* * *

 **Best Friends**

"Please, my lady, come down from there!" yells the old servant. "Your father will have my head if he catches you. Again!"

"You worry too much, Len," I smile down at her. Up here is where I can be free from the confines of the castle, where I can spread my wings without restriction. However, I do not blame Len. She only does what my father instructs. Something she has done since my coming into this world.

I was told my mother was ill when she gave birth to me and death took her before she could hold her new babe in her arms. Len's face was the first I saw and have seen every day since. Elena Smithers is a short woman. She is slightly round in the midsection, but quick like a mouse when she wants to keep up with me.

Placing her hands on her hips, Len scowls at me. "Tis not proper for a lady such as yourself to engage in these activities. I did not spend all morning primping you for you to climb trees all day."

This is true. Len spends a good amount of time every morning—along with another maidservant—helping me into my garments and lacing up my bodice. Even my dark brown tresses only she can manage. If only I was a boy. Maybe then she will not fuss so much when I scrape my hands climbing down branches and wrinkling my gowns.

But, I am a girl of noble birth, named Isabella Swan, and a maiden in Western Forks. The East is ruled by another family that has kept their borders far longer than us. A most dangerous enemy if it were not for the treaty signed for peace years before the king's grandfather's time. The ones we call the Immortal Clan. The vampires.

"Better?" I ask my appointed caregiver.

Len sighs at my unpolished look after I decided to run into the forest earlier today. "You will have to do." She reaches for my hair and pulls out a small twig that manages to lodge itself in my tresses.

"My father and the rest of the king's men will not arrive for another hour or so. Plenty of time to freshen up before we welcome them home today."

"It does not matter. You should not be climbing trees," she scolds. "Come." Leading me by the arm, I have no choice but to follow her back to Castle La Push. I roll my eyes, uncaring if she notices. Mostly everything I do is deemed unladylike anyway.

A messenger arrived three days ago to inform us that the king and his men are close to reaching our borders. I, along with half of the kingdom, was to stand at the gates and cheer for their safe return home. Six months has passed since I last saw my father, Charles Swan, High Commander of King William Black of Western Forks.

"There! There they are!" I hear someone yell. I stretch my vision toward the narrow road and finally see the caravan approach with our kingdom's banners swaying in the autumn breeze.

The air suddenly fills with frantic clapping and hooting from the crowd as our men arrive. I try to tune out the noise and clap slowly and politely like a composed maiden is supposed to. However, the plastered smile on my face cannot hide how happy I am that they are home. My feet want to run and meet them halfway but I know Len will have none of it.

My father dismounts his horse and I am the first one he has in his sights. He makes his way toward me as I finally meet him halfway with a run. Even though he is a great commander in the king's army, he is also my father who I have missed very much.

"Father!" I jump into his open arms. Normally, Len would not have such behavior from me, but I am allowed to indulge in childish manners when it comes to embracing my only parent.

"Isabella, my darling," he smiles warmly. "How I have missed you."

"And I you," I return his affections. "Was everything well on your journey?"

"Yes. Only a few minor hiccups here and there, but nothing to worry about." I glance over his shoulder, his neck following my gaze. "We are all accounted for," he grins knowingly.

Slightly blushing, I nod my head. I know of someone else who will give me more information about their recent absence. "May I greet the others?" My father nods his approval and walks over to Len. "Elena. How have things been?" I am sure he means how much trouble I have caused her while he was away. Whatever my guardian says, they are out of earshot and I really do not care what she reports. My attention is elsewhere among the other soldiers dismounting their horses.

"Good evening, my lady." The prince politely bows when he sees me.

"And to you, Prince Jacob." I courtesy.

We stare at each other for a long moment to see who will break eye contact first. There is a hard determination in his eyes, assessing me, as I do with him. The prince finally looks away, laughing. "I can never beat you in that game." I laugh at his attempt and give him a tight hug.

"About time you returned home, best friend."

"Tis good to be home," Jacob sighs in my arms. He always gives me the biggest hugs. Sometimes it feels like he wants to suck the air out of my lungs until I am released and can breathe again.

Prince Jacob Black and I have known each other since our infancy. He is like family to me. And his father, King William Black, trusts my father like a brother, who has also been by his side since they were children.

The prince has russet colored skin and dark, deep set eyes that sit high on his cheekbones. He used to wear his hair long and pulled back with a tie at the nape of his neck. Now, he wears it short as many of the men do. As a soldier and fierce opponent, he is also thick and toned. Because of his towering height of six foot seven, he looks lean and muscular. With the newer soldiers, he is known to intimidate the trainees by his presence alone, but with the maidens, they see nothing but a young, strapping, handsome man.

"Isabella."

"Your Grace," I smile and courtesy to the king as he approaches us. "Tis good to see you well and back from your travels."

"Thank your father," he replies. "He is a major contributor my safety."

"Thank you, father," Jacob shakes his head with a half-smile.

The king grins in response. "Yes, I suppose the prince, too, has a hand in that." He then turns toward his tired men and the horses that carried them for hours. "Excuse me, my dear. There is still much a king needs to do before he can sleep like a babe tonight."

"Of course, Your Grace." I courtesy again.

"Jacob." King William gives his son a weary look.

"Yes, father?"

"I would not ask it of you if I was not a cautious man. But I need you and Captain Uley to double back a few miles. When the full moon is at its highest."

With understanding in his eyes, the prince nods. "We will take a small scouting party with us." The king nods his approval and leaves.

"What is wrong?" I ask in a whisper when the king is finally distracted. "Why do you need to double back?"

Jacob gives a concern look off in the distance. He knows he is not supposed to talk about the king's orders. Or question them. He simply follows and obeys like any good defender of the kingdom. He takes his belongings off his horse and gives the steed to a stable boy to take care of. I follow the prince inside, still curious if he will tell me. I say nothing and wait while we walk in silence. My father has other agendas to attend to so I no longer worry about his safety now that he is back.

Stopping around an empty corner, I suddenly halt before I run into Jacob. He takes a deep breath and sighs, turning to me. "You are aware of what next week is...yes?"

"Next week?" I ask a little confused, wracking my brain to answer my own question.

"The treaty signing," he replies exasperatedly as if the whole kingdom knows but me. "With the bloodsuckers."

"Oh," I say as it finally dawns on me. He means the Concord Treaty with the Immortal Clan that happens every ten years on the last tetrad of the moon; the fourth eclipse of the year.

Every ten years the peace treaty is reviewed by the ruling kingdoms to the East and West of Forks and readdressed if either kingdom wants to make revisions or if a possible breach is found by either party. It also allows both sides to remain friendly by taking turns hosting the event with a ball. This decade's renewal will be held in the Eastern territory at Castle Stregone.

King William's family has always been weary of vampires and is ready to go to war at a moment's notice if they ever break the treaty by taking a human life to satisfy their blood thirst. As far as I know, the vampires agreed they will only drink animal blood from their own lands. And so far, no rules have been broken.

"What does that have to do with the king's orders?" I ask.

"Tonight is a full moon—when my clan's strength is at its strongest. Because the renewal of the Concord Treaty will be held in the bloodsuckers' land, my father wants to make sure no outside bloodsuckers get too close to our borders."

I never liked the word bloodsucker that Jacob and many other soldiers like to call them. It makes them sound like...animals. And I know they are well civilized. Otherwise, how can the vampires run a vast kingdom so efficiently? Truth be told, I have never met one in person, only heard the stories. Regardless, I prefer to judge them by my own accord. From what I can see of their territory in one of the highest towers we have, they keep their lands maintained quite well. So, I know they are not monsters or savages.

"Outsiders?" I ask, baffled. "There will be outsiders attending?"

A knot forms between the prince's brows as he gives a curt nod. "A messenger from their clan found us on the road. Their kin, from other foreign lands, will attend the event. Lord Carlisle Cullen thought it would be disrespectful if they did not extend the invitation to his kind outside of Forks, so he took it upon himself to do so without first consulting us." There is a look of disgust on Jacob's face as if he has just swallowed a worm.

"I see why your father is upset." And so are you. "The vampire clans from other realms surely know of our rules. Lord Cullen does not seem the foolish type to not warn his outside kin about our agreement."

"Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is that we could smell them a mile away. The bloodsuckers from the other territories are making their way to Castle Stregone now as we speak. Some even hid in the shadows of the trees on the road as we travelled."

I am surprised by this news. "Do not tell me they tried anything?"

"Of course not!" he snorts. "If they did, my clan would rip them to shreds. Easily. That is the reason why my father wants us out tonight. Should be routine. Nothing the captain and a few of us cannot handle."

Samuel Uley is Captain of the Guard. Jacob has always looked up to him like a mentor and older brother. "I know you and your clan can handle yourselves against the vampires, but please, still be careful," I say.

"Always," he smiles haughtily.

Parting ways, I head back to my room. Dinner will be served soon in honor of their return, but I have some time to myself before my presence is required. I have snuck away from Len, who no doubt will search for my whereabouts if she does not find me in my bedchamber.

I sit at my vanity and brush my hair absentmindedly, thinking about Jacob's task later this evening when the castle is asleep. They call the vampires bloodsuckers. But I wonder what the vampires call King William's clan? The vampires are strong with lightning reflexes and special abilities, but we also have our own legendary creatures living amongst us. They are known as the werewolves—the shape-shifters. I suppose one can say they are a different kind of monster.

The Black family and many soldiers under Captain Uley have Native American blood in them, more specifically, from the Quileute tribe. Their tribe is supposedly descended from wolves and is sacred animals to their people. The first shape-shifter of their tribe was Taha Aki who passed his werewolf gene to the Black, Uley and Atearas families. Shape-shifters were scares among them until the vampires arrived some decades ago and claimed the Eastern region of Forks.

Because vampires and werewolves are natural enemies, more Quileute members began to turn into their ancestral, animal form. It was sort of a defense mechanism engrained within the tribe for protection against the "cold ones." The elders trained the new shifters on how to control their phasing and reign in their hot-headed tempers, which apparently came with the package of triggering the werewolf gene...or curse, as some see it.

Captain Uley was one of the firsts to turn and quickly rose in rank for his strength and speed. He mentored Jacob when the fever set in and he phased for the first time at fourteen, two years ago. Each member of their wolf pack is given the crescent of their tribe, a circular tattoo that marks their right bicep.

The wolves also have the ability to communicate with each other telepathically while in beast form, a secret trade Jacob divulged to me because I am his best friend. There is a special bond between their clan that he has tried to explain, but can never truly express in words. I suppose I will never know or understand. "Tis a werewolf thing," he always says.

With the Concord signing upon us, vampires from other lands do not typically migrate near our lands unless they have a reason to. Lord Cullen rarely hosts gatherings among his kind and for what the occasion is when he does, we do not know. At least I am not aware of the reason. It upsets King William when more vampires are close by, pulling double duty for the captain and the Quileute soldiers. They are the ones who patrol the perimeter of our territory while the regular, human soldiers, guard Castle La Push.

Everyone is wearier of vampires from other regions because they prefer to stick to human blood than adopt the habit of drinking blood from forest creatures. Although we have no signed treaty with them, they know we do not tolerate their instinctual habits in Western Forks. Some who are brave enough—or foolish enough—to sneak in are always met with canine teeth from one of the wolves.

From my understanding, most humans do not know vampires or even werewolves exist. Because of the pact made between the two sides, each secret was shared with the other. If the transgressor is an outsider and is not housed by Lord Cullen, then technically, no treaty law has been broken by his clan that resides in Eastern Forks. The Cullens are not responsible for what happens to him or her. There is not much the captain can do either as far as bring punishment directly upon the clan in this case...although some beg to differ.

Jacob's family is higher in nobility among the Quileute than the Uley or Atearas families because they come from a long line of Chieftains. King William trusts the Uley family the most and respects Sam's decisions and considers his council when given. Most times, vampires who hunt down humans for food are strays or rogues from the countryside.

The captain also knows if they are not from the Eastern region. He says they have a more distinct smell because of the blood they consume. In addition, vampires who drink human blood have red eyes. Clan Cullen, who prefers the other diet, has lighter eyes, almost gold in color. Or so I have been told.

I want to see what the Immortal Clan looks like up close, which is one of the reasons why I am excited for the ball. The last time our two kingdoms met, my father felt I was much too young to stay up and participate in the event. I was ordered to bed with Len watching me like a hawk to make sure I did not sneak into the grand ballroom when the party goers moved from the dining hall.

Although he is two years younger than I am, Jacob was able to attend because he is our prince and ruler of Western Forks, next to his father. Sadly, his mother died of sickness when he was young. From what he has told me about that night, it was full of fake pleasantries and the vampire nobility discreetly covering their noses with their handkerchiefs as if they smelled something rotting in the air. He wanted to say something on how disrespectful their behavior was, but the king did not want to stir up any unnecessary confrontations within our walls.

I wondered then if the vampires thought they were better than us, because they are immortal. The rumor around the castle as of late is that not all of the entitled are willing to make the journey to the Eastern border for the festivities next week. Not because they cannot, but because they will not. Many prefer not to associate with vampires. With King William's own dislike of them, he is lenient on the wishes of his subjects in this matter of...diplomacy.

A tapping on the door releases me from my thoughts. "Come in." I turn just in time to see it open.

"There you are. Are you ready, young mistress?" asks Len. "They have cooked half of the meat the caravan's brought back. I swear enough to feed us for a whole year!" Len looks marveled by the thought.

"Len," I give her a sarcastic look. One that she is all too familiar with.

My handler sighs. "Yes, of course, there are fruits and vegetables and other dishes for you to eat." Good. Because I do not eat meat. The thought of eating something that used to be alive with a pulsing heart disturbs me. I have grown accustomed to seeing wild game on the table and the not so elegant gentry stuffing their faces with it. Yeck!

I I I

When we enter, the dinner hall is louder than usual, filled with conversation and the occasional wine spilling by the king and his men. Even Jacob is all teeth while he talks of tales on their journey. Captain Uley has a calmer demeanor and will occasionally smile or nod, but he seems to be distracted by other things on his mind. My father is in a discreet, quieter conversation with the king's war counselors. From what I gather, they are talking politics and battle strategies. It makes me curious if they are discussing tonight's activities and the security detail at the upcoming ball.

"You are so lucky, Isabella!" My wayward thoughts are broken by Leah Clearwater's words. I find Leah's beauty exotic with her perfect copper skin and ridiculously long eyelashes. Her height of five foot ten makes her tower over most of the maidens. I think she even unknowingly intimidates some of the men. She likes to wear her hair short because she hated when attendants used to fuss over her long, silky tresses.

"Lucky?" I blink at her. Lucky with what?

Jessica Stanley rolls her eyes. She leans in from the other side of me. "Honestly, is your head full of cotton? Have you not noticed Prince Jacob's gaze darting toward you all night?"

No. I have not. "Has it?" I look up where Jacob sits and he smiles at me, raising his cup in my direction. I raise mine in return to be polite. Gestures toward you by the royal family you must accept graciously. "He is practically like a brother to me," I tell the girls.

"Of course he is," I hear Jessica mutter before taking a sip of wine. Jessica has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is the daughter of Baron Stanley and is known for her sarcastic remarks and how she seems to hate the world. Her loyalty is to herself and will only befriend you if she can gain something from the friendship. I know her faults all too well, but regardless, I still consider her a friend…most of the time.

My other friend, Angela Weber, who is directly in front of me on the other side of the table, gives me a sympathetic smile. She is the daughter of Lord Weber. Her family owns a vast vineyard and supplies the castle with the wine that the dinner table is currently glutting over. She has light brown hair and dark eyes. "I think what Jessica is trying to say is that the prince is now sixteen and is of marrying age." Angela is the shy one in the group but is very intelligent, caring and a good friend. She is usually the voice of reason.

"So?" I shrug.

Everyone in the kingdom knows that Jacob's father has been looking for a suitable bride for him. The prince is smart about putting on a show for the king, but behind his father's back, he hates the thought. Because I am Jacob's best friend I know that he does not want to get married anytime soon. He wants to enjoy his youth and kill as many vampires as he can before he worries about a wife and child.

Leah leans in closer so only our small party can hear. "Do not be surprised if you become a bridal candidate, Isabella."

"Do not be ridiculous." I scoff at the idea.

Jacob and I...married? I can barely entertain the thought. Yes, we are very close and spend a good amount of time together when he is neglecting his princely responsibilities or not away on some mission, but never have romantic feelings risen in my heart for my best friend.

"The entire kingdom knows how close you are to the prince. Not only that, the king's good friend and confidant is your father," Leah continues. "It makes perfect sense." She quietly sighs, her sights landing across the table where Jacob sits. But I know she is not looking at him.

Captain Uley is smiling at his fiancée, Emily Young, who sits beside him with such love in his eyes that I can understand why Leah looks so disheartened. She and Sam briefly shared a romance but his duties took too much of his time to commit to Leah's needs. Then one day, when Leah's cousin, Emily, came to visit, things changed. Sam began to pursue Emily much to Leah's dismay. It was not the captain's intent to hurt Leah, but he said he could not help the pull he felt toward her cousin. Emily was also beautiful like Leah with the same exotic looks, silky black hair and satiny copper skin.

Hearing Sam's change of heart upset me so I marched to speak to Jacob about it. He only laughed at my outburst, which made me more annoyed at him. "It is called imprinting, Bella," he tells me, using my nickname that only close friends and my father call me on occasion.

"Imprinting?"

"How do I explain this?" he says more to himself than me. "That sort of feeling happens to those who can phase into wolves. It is not like love at first sight, really. More like...gravity moves suddenly. Tis not the earth holding you here anymore, she does. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that is a protector…or a lover…or a friend."

A part of me hesitates to ask. "Have you…imprinted on anyone?"

He gives me a weary look. "Bella, if I imprinted on anyone, you would know. Of course you would know…" he mutters a little quieter. There is a puzzling look on his face I cannot decipher. Before I can ask what it is, he quickly changes his expression and gives a boyish laugh. By this I know the conversation is over.

At the time I did not understand why I had second thoughts about asking. Maybe I was subconsciously scared of the notion that Jacob might have imprinted on me. He is a dear friend and I love him with all my heart, but...I do not think he is the one I am meant to spend the rest of my life with.

"So would you, Isabella?"

"Hmm?" I blink at Leah. I have not heard anything she has said after she mentioned I could be a bridal candidate.

She rolls her eyes. "Marry Prince Jacob," she whispers harshly. With the noise level from the men who have had too much to drink, if we shouted like banshees, I hardly doubly anyone will notice.

I shrug. "Tis not something I have thought of," I say honestly.

Jessica cocks her brow at me. "That is surprising."

Returning the look, I take a sip of wine before I reply. "How so?" If she and the others think they know my true feelings for the prince, they are sadly mistaken.

"You spend so much time together one would think you have grown closer than mere childhood friends," she says casually. "Tis but a mere observation. Some say your relationship extends to lovers."

"Jessica!" Angela stares wide-eye at her. "That was uncalled for." Even Leah averts her eyes and hides her face in her wine goblet. Has she, too, heard these rumors?

"What?" Jessica gives Angela a look of innocence. "I was not aiming to be rude. Only stating what I have heard about the chatter among the servants."

She is lucky I have a pool of self-control otherwise I would have already thrown my drink in her face. I flip my hair over my shoulder and smile smugly in her direction. "And what if these rumors are true?" I stare Jessica dead in the eyes. "Will you be more jealous of me that I am able to obtain a prince while you cannot even capture Sir Michael Newton's attention for a mere second because according to rumors I have heard among the servants, he finds you unentertaining and self-centered?"

"Bella..." Angela gasps.

Jessica says nothing, but I know I have hit a sore spot from the redness creeping to the surface of her cheeks and the whiteness of her knuckles as she grips her goblet. Jessica has been trying to win Sir Newton's affections but has not succeeded…mostly because he fancies me. However, I have no interest in him. He reminds me of a dog—very loyal to a fault and will always be there for you. But, he also cannot function without your constant attention and always wants to be by your side, which can be quite suffocating.

"I am tired," I announce to my friends and stand before anyone else has a rebuttal. Len is immediately at my side. "I bid you good night and...sweet dreams." Maybe while Jessica tries to sleep she will do well to bind her tongue the next time she speaks of me and the prince's relationship. Without waiting to hear another word from my friends, I leave the dining hall with Len at my heels.

"You should have waited for the king to grant your dismissal, young mistress," Len quietly chides me in the empty hallway, save the guards silently on duty at their posts. "Or at least have said good night to your father."

Like a pestering bee, I wave away her concerns about my behavior. "I can apologize tomorrow. If anyone asks, I am tired and have a headache and do not wish to be disturbed."

After saying good night to Len, I practically shut the door in her face, anxious to be alone. I am not typically this rude to Len or to anyone, but I need to digest the news of a potential betrothal to my best friend, which I do not yet know how to feel about. What I said to Jessica was a low blow, but I am not like my lady friends who can sit idly by while someone speaks untruths and openly insults me.

You should have seen this coming, Isabella, I tell myself. Am I that dense or did I simply refuse to believe in the possibility of a future with Jacob? After tonight, I can no longer deny that I am the most likely candidate due to our family's history. Will Jacob agree to make me his princess if the king wishes it, or will he deny his father's request because like me, I believe it will ruin our friendship?

The idea my friends have put in my head frustrates me more than I should allow it to. I bury my face in my pillow and scream. At this point, I must remind myself that it is only a mere possibility, one that the king can pass up for consideration. If not King William then perhaps my father will?

This is not what I planned to have on my mind the day Jacob finally returns. Pushing the stressful thoughts aside, I unlace my own bodice with some difficultly. Len usually helps me undress, but because I have dismissed everyone for the night, I am on my own. Changing into my shift, I throw my dress onto the chair and climb into bed.

I dream of werewolves howling and vampires running through the forest like ghosts.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

I wake the next morning groggy and heavy lidded with restless sleep. Len knocks twice and enters my room as she does every morning with Claire, another maidservant, to help wash me and dress me for the day. Len picks up the discarded gown I threw on my chair last night and quietly sigh as she gathers it for laundering. I always know when she is displeased with my behavior from her facial expressions and the heavy shuffling of her steps.

She believes a lady must always put her belongings away in a proper manner and never sleep in longer than the sun's bright rays so that she may accomplish all that she can within the hours of the day. I do not understand the latter concept because I am a maiden. I am not a warrior or soldier in the king's army, so what is the logic of waking up early? I do not need to be up with the chickens cockling around the yard or the servants that feed us breakfast, nor do I need to train for battle or open shop for the market shoppers so they can have the freshest meat and vegetables for their masters.

Do not get me wrong, I feel privileged to have the life that I do and the security my family's title brings, but some of my daily routine as a maiden can be so…mundane. The only time I can truly enjoy myself is when I am not cooped up in the castle. I no longer have lessons to attend, which I surpassed much to my instructors and my father's praises, but I love the written word and still try to read as much as I can. However, even with a vast library at my disposal, it still does not seem enough.

Surely there is more to my life than reading books, embroidery, and the art of music and dance. Or at least I hope there is. "Your father wishes to have breakfast with you, young mistress," Len says as she picks a gown from my closet.

I have just washed my face and with my eyes still closed, reach out for the small towel Claire has in her hand ready for me. She is a quiet maidservant, but attentive and fits my needs perfectly. I do not like my maidservants too talkative, especially in the morning, when I have barely greeted the new day. Besides, my friends provide enough chatter to fill the hours.

"It seems very early for breakfast," I reply.

"It only seems that way because the clouds cover most of the Olympics today." Len turns her head briefly toward the window. "Tis not a good day to be outside." I cannot tell if her words are simply an observation of the weather or a warning that I should not prance around outside as often as I like to, much to her dismay. With my father back, I am certain she hopes I am more conscious of my activities outside these walls. I snort at the idea.

Claire helps me put on a new shift and then assists Len in dressing me in a light blue dress layered in skirts. The bodice is tight but I hardly notice the pulling of the lace as I have grown accustomed to the ritual. Once my hair is done and the hairpins are in place, Claire curtseys and takes her leave. Len walks with me where my father sits for breakfast.

"Good morning, dear daughter," he says, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. My handler does a short curtsey and exits to give us privacy. The only people left in the room are me and my father and the sentries posted along the walls like statues.

"Good morning, father."

After placing different foods from the table onto my plate, I sit with my back straight and try to look contrite. "Forgive me for last night. That I did not bid those I should have a good night before I left." I should feel guilty for my lack of respect at dinner, but for some reason, I do not. I just simply had to escape.

"No one important noticed." My father winks at me with a quick smile. I am glad that he is not angry with me and I smile back my relief. "Except maybe for Prince Jacob."

I hold my goblet midair at his last words. "Jacob?" _Of course he would notice. He is your best friend and not once did you speak to him last night._ "I see." I am surprised he did not follow after me. Then again, he could have been engrossed in another conversation or someone could have stopped him while I went about my business. "I shall apologize to him later today as well."

"I doubt he will mind very much." My father takes a sip from his goblet and tears the bread on his plate in half. "He only noticed because you are his close friend." In my mind I think he means that if I was someone else, Jacob would never notice a particular lady leave the room. Unless, of course, she sparks his interest…or if it was me since I am closer to him than most females at court. But unlike them, I do not pine for the prince's affections. Before I can open my mouth to tell my father what is truly on my mind, he speaks again. "About next week…"

The new topic catches me off guard. "By next week do you mean…the Concord signing?"

"Yes, I do."

"What about it, father?" I frown. I am ready to protest if he forbids me to go. I am old enough to attend. I consider myself a young adult who can easily converse with anyone…vampire or not.

He must notice the look on my face because he smiles wearily. "My intent on the subject is not to persuade you from what I know you want, but to warn you."

"Warn me?" I have read every book in the library about the Immortal Clan and well prepared for whatever that night may bring.

"As you may have heard, other vampire gentry will be there. We know little of the other clans so stay close to your attendants. Seth will also be assigned to stay by your side in case one of them gets…too friendly."

"Seth Clearwater?" I ask befuddled.

Seth is Leah's younger brother and a Quileute wolf. He is also one of the kindest and most pure-hearted people I know. Their family carries the werewolf gene of the three main Quileute families and Seth is one of the youngest to shape-shift in the last few years.

It is not uncommon for a maiden to have ladies in waiting with her, but an extra guard? Surely the vampires are not _that_ dangerous? Or could the extra protection be more for my father's peace of mind? He knows I do not venture past the limits I can push with his patience, and I make it no secret that I like to spend time in the woods.

My father's scolding is usually mild. It is more Len acting like a mother hen, worrying for my safety, which brings about his lectures. I think as long as I do not get too close to the boundary lines that separate our two lands, he does little to worry. My father also knows I can take care of myself for he has taught me well.

"You have never been around vampires before," he replies. "While the historians try to record in writing what we learn about them, there is still much we do not know about the cold ones. Most importantly, the other _gifts_ they possess."

"You mean they have other gifts that have not been documented?" I ask curiously. Knowing will fill my mind with much satisfaction, but unless there is more news picked up on the road and the stories carried back here to be written, we know nothing more.

There have been accounts that some vampires can shoot fire from their fingertips, lift objects with their mind, and use persuasion on humans and catch them unawares. Of course these stories scared me as a child, but I also found it fascinating. Now that I am older, I understand them to be tales told to young children so that they stay behind our gates. Nevertheless, I do not doubt their kin possesses some sort otherworldly gifts; it only seems natural because of the fact that they are unnatural creatures to begin with.

"Are you worried that some vampire gentry will sweep me off my feet and that I will never see you again?" I smile playfully. "I am not _that_ naïve, father. You raised me well with sharp skills and a proper education. I know enough to be cautious of the unknown."

Commander Swan gets more comfortable in his seat. "There are many things we do not know about Clan Cullen. With their kin coming from other parts of the world, there is more concern to be cautious."

Last night I remember my father in deep conversation with the king's war counselors and other commanders. Perhaps they did talk about precautions about travelling across the border? "Do you really believe the stories about their magical gifts though, father?" I snort at the idea to lighten the mood. I peek at the sentries to see if they are listening, but they stay still like statues. If they _are_ listening, they do not give it away.

"They are unnatural creatures like the Quileute wolves so I would not rule out the possibility."

His words have me thinking. Where did the vampires truly originate? Were they humans once? It is hard to believe because humans are not known to possess powers unless they are witches or wizards. Even then, those types of people are stories for children who believe in the awe and wonder of magic. Sadly, many regions beyond ours burn people who are looked upon as…different.

I I I

We part ways after breakfast so my father can make his dutiful rounds and meet again with the king and his men to discuss whatever it is they do to keep us safe. Len has not yet found me so I do what I always do when given the chance. I sneak off.

The stark weather has not changed when I peer out the window. Forks provides little to no sunlight most of the year. The Olympic region is quite a dreary place, really, but full of lush vegetation and greenery. Those few times the sun greets us warmly are always a treat and are most welcome by everyone. The only time the kingdom appears relaxed, even the king.

I love the smell of fresh pine and dew drops on flowers. There is a small breeze coming in from the east that causes my loose tendrils to dance in my face so I cover my head with the cowl of my shawl. Maybe I shall cut my hair short like Leah and be free of constant curls, twists, braids and pins. I smile mischievously at Len's reaction if I did. I will no doubt give the poor old woman a heart attack. I can only imagine my father's displease. But I do secretly love the many styles Len adorns my head with even though I fuss and whine about it all the time.

The farther I walk out into the open woods, the colder it gets. I cannot see the sky clearly because of the bent canopy shapes of the trees, though I know the bleak sun is still hidden behind the clouds. I have walked the length of our border, but never too close to the treaty line. King William forbids it. I may do rebellious things but I am no fool. There is always a surge of panic and excitement whenever I know I should stop in my venture and turn back.

It is much quieter out here, the closer you get to Eastern Forks, where it begins. The night was long for Jacob's wolf pack so I know they are still tucked away in their beds asleep. As I am sure Captain Uley is with Emily beside him. The wolves rotate their patrols but I do not sense as if I am carefully watched or hear any rustling of leaves, not even from the forest creatures. Perhaps they, too, have a late start. A deer drinking from a small stream sees me, and instead of running away in fear, it turns its head to one side and stares for a moment before disappearing behind foliage.

My goal today is not to wander the woods, but to see what lies beyond it. Beyond what I am not allowed to see whenever I please. Finding a good, sturdy oak, I take off my shoes and gather my skirts and climb. I am actually a better climber than Jacob, even if he likes to think he has his height and strength over me. It may be true, but I am quick and agile and have been climbing trees in secret far longer than the Prince of Western Forks.

Getting my vantage point, I see my goal. Castle Stregone. The erect building is simple with a few high towers, drawbridge and banners. Our kingdom is more glamorous with gardens, fountains, courtyards and various statues representing the wolves and Taha Aki. King William likes to make it known how vast and great his land is, so the vampires know how powerful we are as well. Castle Stregone might not have the extravagance of Castle La Push—I cannot tell from this distance—but it still has an elegant feel to its simplicity.

In a few days' time, I will get the chance to see it up close and mingle amongst the vampires. How does one mingle with vampires I wonder? Do they have the same customs as us? They are so foreign to me that they could have come directly from the sky above…although that may be going a bit too far to think of them as magnificent as the stars. Vampires are painted as evil creatures with human teeth that are sharp as a sword's blade that can slice through throats like parchment. With one flick of their wrists, they can also snap necks like twigs. Perhaps then, I should think of them born from deep within the earth, where rot and decaying flesh reside.

The sudden gust of wind almost knocks me off my balance on the old tree as its branch sways. I am a good distance from the ground and need to be careful for I will surely not make it back to the castle if I fall from this height. Small drops of rain now follow that wash over the forest telling me it is time to head back. I must hurry and salvage what I can of my hair and attire for Len's sake. No matter how much she admonishes me, she has never tried to lock me in my room and hide the key. Something I hope will never strike her as a good idea.

Hurrying with my shoes, I suddenly feel uneasy about my surroundings. I carefully look around, but the woods remain quiet except for the multiplying drops of rain. Whatever animals are out, they have scurried off to hide in drier areas. What is this feeling then? Is it the wolves? "Show yourself!" I try to keep my voice steady and strong. As a commander's daughter, I know well to carry a small, concealed weapon, hidden under my sleeve in its holster, designed especially for me. A few crows scuttle into the air but otherwise, the area seems clear of other creature sounds. Still, I cannot shake the feeling that someone or _something_ is watching me.

With the rain coming down harder, I need to head back to the castle quickly. And to get rid of the weird sensation I feel in my bones. I run to Castle La Push as fast as I can, the grass and leaves turning into soft cushions underneath my feet. From the corner of my eye I see a glimpse of a...shadow? I am uncertain for it is gone in a blink and my nerves have not settled knowing the gates are still about half a mile away. Did I really venture that far? I am hoping what I thought I saw is only the change in the sky playing tricks with my vision. I swat away Len's words from earlier that echo in my mind, "Tis not a good day to go outside."

Picking up my pace, I keep one hand on my sleeve. The sleeve that carries my hidden knife in case I need it. All the times I have been out in the woods, alone, I have never experienced this. This sort of...panic running through my veins. All I hear is the drip dropping of rain and the hard, fast beating of my heart.

I have to keep wiping my eyes dry enough to see clearly in what is now a deluge. As I do, I trip over an upturned root and fall, scraping my knee and twisting an ankle. _Perfect._ When I think things cannot get worse, I hear the movement of leaves and small snaps of branches behind me. Finally, my would-be assailant reveals himself.

Getting on my hands and knees, I slowly reach for my knife. I spin around in a sitting position with my weapon thrust toward whoever is stalking me and scream. He jumps back to a safer distance to avoid getting stabbed, a look of annoyance and maybe _anger_ in his eyes. I feel as if my heart has fled to the hills from the startle this creature has caused. Taking a relieved breath, I lower my arm.

It is only one of the wolves. A wolf with russet brown fur and dark eyes, clearly towering over me. I stand and approach him slowly, limping. Giving the wolf a hug around his neck, I sigh into him, not caring if he is as wet as I am. "Jacob." He nuzzles his head against me. I know he is thankful I am safe. He takes a step back and looks toward the area I came from and then back at me with a look that tells me I am going to hear a few words from him later. Jacob's wolf form is at least ten feet in length and can most likely carry a person like me and a small child easily on his back.

The wolf prince gives a howl in the air and suddenly another wolf appears. It is Seth Clearwater. I can tell by his oversized paws. He is a little smaller than Jacob, but still tall and gangly with sandy colored fur.

They exchange silent words. Seth nods then looks at me. My focus is still on Jacob. He looks back toward the edge of our territory and a snarl suddenly erupts from his lips showing sharp canine teeth. He gives a barking command to Seth and runs off. Other wolves explode all around me, following in pursuit, almost knocking me off my balance again from their stampede.

"What is going on?" I ask Seth, speaking loudly so he can hear me though the rain. He only whimpers because I cannot understand him, and even if I can, I know he cannot tell me. Their duty is their business and their business alone. I try to pry information from Jacob when I can and sometimes I am successful. But most times, he dances around my question or changes the topic. Seth bends down so I can ride on his back. "I am fine, Seth, really," I tell him.

My ankle throbs, but I try to mask the pain with a smile. The wolf whimpers again and gently yanks at my skirts with his teeth. I am sure Jacob's given him an order to take me back as soon as possible. I do not want Seth to get into trouble so I finally agree to please him. I wish to know what stirs the wolves' behavior and I can only dare to hope that someone will tell me.

After we arrive, one of the human soldiers helps me dismount. Len is at his side with a dry shawl to put around me. "Thank goodness you are safe!" she says with relieved panic. "Your father…"

"Yes, yes. I know," I reply, rolling my eyes. I know he will have a talk with me later as well. Patting Seth on the neck, I say my thank you and follow Len slowly inside. Once I am in her care, the wolf dashes back to the forest to join his pack. I wave away help from the soldier as I watch Seth disappear into the mist. Len fusses about my appearance but I barely hear her.

I I I

According to my father, I am on house arrest until we leave for Eastern Forks. I am thankful that is my only punishment. I feared I would miss the ball and have to wait another decade. My father is a fierce solider and highly decorated among the king's men, but he is also compassionate and understanding. As long as I promise to stay within the gates, I can roam freely outside. Len looked as if she wanted my father to give me a harsher punishment, but it is not her place to argue or make suggestions on how to reprimand her master's stubborn and trouble-making daughter.

 _Thank goodness._

The poultice our healers put on my ankle has worked wonders. After a hot soak in the bath and my ankle propped up for a day, I am feeling much better and my limp is hardly noticeable. Searching around for Jacob, I have yet to speak to him. I do not know if he is ignoring me or if his duties are what keep him away. I finally see Captain Uley in the corridor, almost colliding into him in his haste. He apologizes and bows. When I ask about the prince's whereabouts, he only says he is preoccupied and will let him know I am looking for him. I thank Sam and smile but sigh after he leaves. It is the same thing everyone tells me.

Surely Jacob received the numerous messages of my wanting to speak to him. Is he that upset with me? If he is, he really has no reason to be. Yes, I was in the woods alone, but I did not stray into the Eastern border. He does not like me going off by myself either unless I am with him or accompanied by other soldiers, which is more than frustrating. Having someone else manage what small freedom you have.

I I I

"Isabella? Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Yes." There is not much to do with the rain still upon us so I join Leah and Angela in the solar and try to clear my mind with embroidery. But I find it does not help.

"What in the world are you making?" Leah looks at my design, confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Taking a closer look at my work, I have not stayed within the pattern and my needle work is all skewed. "Oh."

"You seem very distracted today," says Angela. "Is your ankle still bothering you?"

"No, my ankle is fine." I put down the fabric. "I cannot stop thinking about the wolves in the woods yesterday. It did not seem like an ordinary perimeter check. Something caught their attention…besides me." I want to tell them the presence I also felt, but I am still trying to admit it to myself. Could it be?

Angela looks around the room as if there might be someone else here besides the three of us. There are tapestries on the walls but it is quite obvious if someone was to try and hide behind one, given how flat they are displayed. "Are you looking for ghosts?" Leah teases. Angela rolls her eyes and puts down her fabric. She walks over to the door and closes it for more privacy.

"What is it?" I ask, wondering about her behavior.

"Eric will be _very_ upset with me," Angela replies as she sits back down.

"Eric Yorkie?" Leah raises a brow.

"Yes. Who else?"

Eric Yorkie is one of the human soldiers we have and is around six foot one with a pale face and dark hair. He is not as strong or as athletic as the rest of the human soldiers we have, but he is quick and cunning.

"Why would Eric be upset with you?"

"Well, let me start with some context. I have known Eric since we were young. After he and Katie Marshall no longer shared a relationship a few months ago—"

"You mean after she _cheated_ on him with another man," Leah clarifies the cause of their relationship's end.

"Yes, yes," Angela rolls her eyes. "You are starting to sound like Jessica." Jessica. I have yet to see her or speak to her since our exchange of words at the homecoming dinner. My conscious, getting the better of me, thinks perhaps I _was_ a tad too harsh. However, I cannot worry about whether or not I should apologize to her at the moment. "Anyway, as I was _saying_ —after they no longer shared a relationship, Eric was very distraught. I felt sorry for him. Being a soldier, you are not allowed to show weakness in front of the other soldiers and he was not doing well to mask his emotions. I approached him as a friend consoling another friend and I believe it helped."

Leah and I both nod. We know the two spend time together chatting in the courtyard when he is off duty. The loss of his love was visible on his face and he began to lose weight. I also heard his superior put him on suspension for a few days to gather his wits. Angela's comfort slowly brought Eric back to a more stable frame of mind and he eventually got over his heartbreak. Seeing him now, it is as if nothing was ever wrong in his life.

"And the point of your background story?" Leah asks impatient.

After giving her a look, Angela continues. "Eric and I are better friends now than we have been in _years_. And good friends…share secrets."

I lean forward in my seat, eager to hear these _secrets_. "What has Eric told you?" If she does not tell me soon I will fall out of my chair.

She looks around the room again and speaks quieter. "The Quileute pack are very tight-lipped about their missions and do not allow our human soldiers to know King William's orders. But many of the wolves are still young and like to boast, not knowing when to hold their tongue in public."

"Sounds about right," Leah shakes her head. "I used to constantly hit my brother over the head whenever he talked too much. And now, he does not talk at all. I kind of miss his slip of the tongue."

"Well, unlike your brother, there are plenty of other, younger wolves to get information from," Angela responds. The suspense has me hanging by a thread. "A few of them were in the barracks after Eric was done sparring, and were going on about _smelling_ something in the woods close to the borderline."

" _Smelling_ something in the woods?" Leah makes a face.

"Vampires," I whisper, unware that the word escaped my lips until it was too late. They both turn to me. "The wolves can smell and sense vampires close by." It was an inkling I had, but could not say it aloud until now. _It_ was _a vampire in the woods. Watching me._ A sudden chill runs up my spine and I briefly have to close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Yes, that is what Eric believes they were referring to," Angela hesitantly nods. "They are putting more soldiers on patrol—wolf and human."

Before anyone else has a chance to response, the door to the solar opens. Jessica enters and halts mid-step when she sees me. She spins around to leave but I stop her. With her back still to us, she remains quiet. "Jessica, please stay. Come sit with us," I say kindly. _Bothersome conscious!_ She slowly turns and eyes me suspiciously, unsure if I will mock her again somehow. Angela smiles warmly and pats the cushion next to her. "What I said to you last night was out of frustration and insensitive on my part, so I apologize. I do not like this rift between friends. Let us put our cruel words behinds us and start afresh." I give Jessica my most sincere smile.

It works for she cautiously makes her way toward Angela and sits. "I, too, apologize," she finally says. "It was not my place to bring about… _chitchats_ at the dinner table from the common folk." I sigh inwardly, my smile most likely mistaken for understanding. But it is not. It is exasperation at my lady friend. Jessica always has a way with words. I am sure her servants pretend to marvel at it the most.

No matter if I believe Jessica's half-hearted apology—mine was not that genuine either—making amends means more information. Baron Stanley's daughter loves to know all the tidbits that people whisper in the corridors. "So, have you heard?" I say, trying for nonchalance.

"Heard what?" she raises a curious brow.

"About the wolves and their secret mission. It sounded…exciting!" I add for dramatic effect, clasping my hands together. I ignore the puzzled look on the other two faces staring at me.

"Secret mission?" Jessica thinks for a moment. "I have not heard about a secret mission?" She looks perplexed that she does not know about this and we do.

"Their venture into the woods?" adds Leah. "The _smelling_ of…something." She makes another face.

"Oh, you mean the vampire?" Jessica says with an airy laugh. The relief is clear on her face that she is not in the dark after all. "They never caught the creature but they know it was a vampire. One that came very close to the borderline."

"But did he cross it?" I ask.

Jessica gives me a strange look. I lean back casually and try to hide my eagerness for information, shrugging as if I have better things to care about. "If he was a naïve fool he would have. But, no. He did not from what I heard."

Angela tilts her head to one side with a questioning look on her features. "But how does the pack know if anyone that is not human crosses it?"

I wonder this as well. We know where the border lies between the two kingdoms because it is automatically ingrained in our brains since infancy. Even the servants and those too poor for a proper education know where it is. But there are no signs or warnings. Once the trees grow thinner and more twisted, the forest darker—that is when you know you are no longer in Western Forks. The meadow with purple flowers between the woods serves as a neutral area for both sides. But no one ever ventures that far near the meadow…or so we thought.

"How would I know? I am not one of the Quileute wolves." Jessica rolls her eyes.

"The wolves mark parts of our territory somehow…" Leah looks hesitant to speak. "I do not know how, but they can tell if anyone crosses those areas, whether they are human, vampire or a simple forest animal."

"Did your brother tell you this?" I ask. I am not sure how close the siblings are and if Seth trusts his sister enough to confide in her.

Leah shakes her head. "It is not hard to eavesdrop on conversations in my family since they think I am always too preoccupied learning all the skills a maiden of wealth needs to, like men who want to become good soldiers, to pay attention to the stories they share with each other." The Clearwater family has had at least one member from each generation become a shape-shifter so it is no surprise they have many stories to pass down to the new members.

My interest mounts even more now that I know I have been close to a vampire…a knowledge I wish to keep a secret for the meantime. Who is this vampire? Is he one of Lord Carlisle's scouts or simply one of their curious kin passing by on their way to Castle Stregone? Not knowing frustrates me.

I stand to leave. I need some fresh air. But a knock comes to the door. It is a page. He bows to us then looks at me directly. "Lady Isabella. Prince Jacob instructed this letter to be delivered to you." I allow him to approach so that he may hand it to me. It is sealed with the prince's crest—a wolf's head with two leaves on either side. The page bows again and quietly leaves, closing the door behind him.

"What does it say?" asks Angela.

"Nothing," I shrug. "Only that he finally has time to meet with me." His letter cannot have come at a better time. Although Jessica remains quiet and her features impassive, I know the letter is stirring her thoughts.

"Good day, ladies." I courtesy politely to my friends and take my leave. Finally. Now I can find out how upset the prince is with me or if his anger is geared more toward concern for my well-being when he found me. My heart is thrumming in my ears. For the first time, I am suddenly nervous to meet with Jacob.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	3. Wild Child

**Wild Child**

As I knock on the door I hear Jacob's voice on the other side saying to enter. I gather my wits about me before I open it, acting as if this is just like the other times we meet in the study he uses for council, but mostly to meet with those he summons.

"It is about time you summoned me," I say in mock frustration, although a part of me is. He is standing over his desk, his focus on a map of the Olympics, which encompasses Forks and its surrounding regions.

"Forgive me," he says. His eyes linger a moment longer on the map before he looks at me. He smiles. "I promise I have not been putting you off. There is much...going on lately."

I take a seat in the chair facing him on the opposite side of where he stands. "What is going on, Jacob? The king's soldiers—all of them—appear anxious, since yesterday. Why?" I search his features to see if he will tell me. I already know from Jessica what was out there, but I want to hear it from the prince. My best friend. "What disturbed you so…in the woods?"

Jacob's brow knots together. Placing both palms flat on the desk, he leans even further toward me and…there it is. The look of disapproval. "What were you doing out there, Bella? You know better than to be out in the woods alone, especially now. If I had not found you…"

"I still would have tripped on my two feet," I reply crisply. My gaze does not cower from his like some men might. There are so many things I want to voice aloud—my frustrations, my stress, my curiosities—but I hold myself back, which takes every bit of my strength, not to stand and make a scene like a petulant child. We are friends and comfortable around each other, but I still know my place in the presence of royalty. My hands are tingling as I keep them in fists on my lap.

With a sigh, Jacob walks around and sits on the desk so I have to look up at him. Because of his height, it does little to shrink him. "You still did not answer my question."

Looking away, I tilt my head in defiance. "I simply wanted to go for a walk. When it began to rain, it was only then that I realized how far I had gone." I turn to face him again. "Why were you there? What were you after?"

He suddenly tenses, his muscles springing into a straight posture. Jacob walks back to the other side of his desk. "You know we patrol that area."

"What about my _other_ question," I shoot back with a slight grin.

Rolling his eyes, the prince sighs again. He does that often when I ask too many questions. "I do not think I need to tell you." There is a quirk on his lips. "I have seen your friend, Lady Jessica Stanley, lurking around the barracks like a mouse looking for a slice of cheese."

"Well," I shrug. "You know how she likes her…cheese."

"These are dangerous times, Bella," Jacob says exasperatedly. "I need _you_ and the rest of our people safe."

"Dangerous times?" Now it is my turn to stand. "How more dangerous than before? Do you think that because of the Concord Treaty? What is different now than the last signing?" I do not understand his concern, or the king's if he feels the same. What I _do_ understand is the wolves' paranoia that the cold ones will do something to weaken our army and hurt our citizens. _This has to do with a signing for continued peace, for goodness sake!_

"None have come so close to our borders before. The bloodsuckers could be up to something." There is disgust in his voice.

"So…it is true then," I reply quietly and sit back down slowly. One was so close to me, yet I did not see him. _Was his intent to attack me?_ The thought is disturbing.

"Yes," Jacob confirms with bitterness, but I know he did not mean to answer the question on my mind. "But the bloodsucker disappeared into Cullen territory before we could catch him."

"Do you think he might have simply been curious?" Our imagination can sometime be our own worst enemy. I feared for my life, but did I really have a reason to?

"No _vampire_ has been curious about our lands in years. Why now? If they are curious about the wolves, I dare them to enter our domain and we will _show_ them what the price is for that curiosity." The prince glares at the window and looks as if he wants to bare his wolf fangs at the cathedral glass and show me what he means.

I shake my head. "Why pretend to have peace then if you still want them…dead? Is this what the treaty has come to? Some ruse?"

"Bella, you do not understand my people's history and the horrors their kind has brought upon our shores. What these _damned_ creatures have turned _us_ into." Jacob looks at his hands and clenches them into fists. I know the heavy burden he carries like so many of his kin.

Placing a gentle hand over one of his clenched fists, his focus returns to me. "And is that not the reason why your ancestors created the treaty? To end the bloodshed between your clans?"

He takes my hand into his. His hands are rough and calloused from fighting, but I do not mind. My hand looks small, like a child's, compared to his. Jacob continues to look at it, making small circles with his thumb. This gesture feels too intimate between friends and I cannot help but blush, but I also cannot pull away...even if I want to. "The treaty was created with Clan Cullen, when they arrived, long after the Quileute finally drove their savage ken to the sea," he says quietly. "So the others will always be a threat to us, even long after Lord Carlisle is gone."

What Jacob does not voice is how his father also wants to extend his kingdom to Eastern Forks but cannot due to its current occupants. King William can easily burn the signed treaty and launch an attack on Castle Stregone and the Immortal Clan, but he has not. Wolf power can only do so much damage to the enemy and with the cold ones' speed, strength and gifts, the death toll will surely be greater on our side. The Quileute people were almost extinct from the losses they incurred in the earlier days of waring with the vampires. It was only years later that their population grew again to many people. After the peace signing and after Lord Carlisle made Eastern Forks his permanent home.

Politely taking my hand back, I nod with understanding. Jacob's hand lingers in the air for a brief moment before putting it back down to his side. I can still feel the heat of it in my own. "Our kingdom has seen peace for years. I cannot say I know Lord Carlisle's character, but I do not think he wishes any of us harm. If anything, he keeps most of the unruly populace away with his presence. Those coming from afar, who wish to stir up trouble, let them! For we have a mighty army with the greatest soldiers in the Olympics protecting us." The prince stands a little taller with a smile.

I can see how proud my words make him feel. And what I say is true. I am proud of our soldiers—wolf and human alike—and what they do to keep us from the turmoil that other foreign lands face from those who wish to conquer them. "Thank you," Jacob says, some of the tension from his features softening.

"After the signing and ball event, do you think we can have some normalcy again?" I ask with a crooked grin. I hope that once relations with the vampires are done, the kingdom will relax its concerns and fears and return to normal for another ten years.

"About the ball, Bella…" The change on Jacob's face is unexpected and confusing.

"Yes, I know," I nod with a smile. "My father has told me about Seth. I do not mind him at my side for the night. I trust him and he has always been a good companion."

"It is not about Seth." I suddenly see traces of guilt in his eyes.

"What is it then?"

"I do not wish for you to go to the ball…or to Eastern Forks at all." Direct and to the point. One of Jacob's great qualities…and flaw.

My smile falters. "Pardon?" My ears might have deceived me, but his words sound like a command and not the prince simply expressing his thoughts.

"It is different this time. Other vampires will be there. None of us know what will happen. There have been too many of them wandering around the edge of Eastern Forks— _outsiders_ —as if they are taunting us to come to them so that _we_ might wander into enemy hands. Bella, I do not know what I would do if anything were to happen to you." He takes both my hands in his, eyes pleading with me. "Please…stay at Castle La Push."

Jerking my hand back, I am aghast. I narrow my eyes at him. "Is this a request from my _friend_ …or a command from the Prince of Western Forks?"

Jacob's hands go limp at his sides. He regards me wearily. "Both."

"You cannot choose both!" I snap, shaking my head. " _You_ of all people know how long I have looked forward to this." The tingling sensation in my hands return and I cannot stop pacing the room. I fear if I stop, I will explode, shattering glass and toppling tables and chairs all around me.

"Bella, please." Jacob tries again, his voice much softer.

"Do not do this, Jake. Not to _me_ ," I mildly warn. No one threatens the king or the prince. To do so is considered a form of treason. But in this moment, I do not care for whatever punishment might befall me as if I am some sort of common criminal and not a lady of the court and a daughter who belongs to one of the king's high commanders.

"I am only looking out for you, Isabella." _Isabella._ He only calls me that when we are arguing and my stubbornness tests his patience. _Be careful, Isabella._ Is what the prince really means. Calming myself with deep breaths, I stop my tirade before it escalates against my favor.

"Does my father know?" I manage to say evenly over my anger.

"Yes, he does."

"And?"

"He said I should discuss the matter with you…directly." _Of course my father did._ I scoff. I know my father will not willingly agree to Jacob's request because he knows how I will react if he did.

"And now you have," I reply curtly. "I understand your concerns very well, Prince Jacob, but you cannot take this opportunity away from me and expect me to simply obey without protest. You know me better than that. Do what you will to keep me locked in the castle come that day, but in doing so, know that it comes with a price. Our friendship and my trust in you. Good day." I turn on my heels before he has a chance to counter and close the door behind me. Although I am angry, I do not slam it shut, but close it quietly. I know that will upset Jacob even more, my disobedience, but I take it as a small victory.

I I I

"I am so sorry to hear that, Isabella," Angela says.

We ran into each other outside after I stormed away and she was preparing to head home. I needed to get away from the castle's stifling walls and bless her heart for inviting me over to their manor. Angela sent a page to deliver the message to Len so she does not send a battalion out to look for me. It is also better that the message come from her than me so it appears more…authentic.

We lock ourselves in her bedchamber for more privacy, although we are the only ones here. Angela's father is due back today from his business venture, and her mother is currently over at another friend's house for tea…most likely gossiping like the older women at court do to fill in the hours. Her younger twin brothers, Isaac and Joshua, are visiting their cousins who are around the same age as the boys. I adore Angela's siblings as she does, but they can be loud, always wanting attention. I am glad for the current quietness of their residence for it means there are less people to hear me rave and rant.

"I cannot _believe_ him!" I throw my hands in the air. Again, I am pacing and cannot stop. Angela let me go on the tirade was not able to have with the prince. She listens quietly, nodding at the appropriate times. I felt like a boiling pot, ready to spill earlier, until I released all that was inside of me. Now, feel like I have been taken out of the hearth to cool, and finally sit beside my friend on her bed.

"Better?" she asks.

"Better."

"I have never known the prince to be so…overprotective of you." Angela ponders on his behavior and cannot recall any other instances where he has been so unreasonable.

"You are lucky you do not have the same problem," I sigh, lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

Angela's parents are thrilled to attend the ball and see what the vampire gentry are like. They have heard of many stories about the Immortal Clan and want to see which are true and which are false. Her mother wants to get cozy with the women in their court and see what secrets she can divulge, which Angela thinks is a horrid thing to do. And not to mention, possibly dangerous. But once Lady Weber has an idea, she cannot be stopped. Not even by her husband.

Angela lays next me, on her side. "What do you suppose the prince will do?"

"Drug me and lock me in the deepest dungeons we have every ten years?" I shrug. "Only the king and prince can do that—oh, wait. He _is_ the prince."

"Do not be so ridiculous, Isabella," she laughs a little. "I doubt the prince will risk your friendship over something like this."

"Do you really believe that?" I give her a hard, skeptic look. "The prince can be just as stubborn as I am."

"Well, think about it? This only happens once a decade. And there have been no immediate threats before a couple of days ago—not that anything _was_ an immediate threat to begin with, really. The wolves are simply overly cautious. Once both parties renew the agreement and we are safely back in our own lands, the threat is no more. Everyone goes back to living their happy little lives. Except for Jacob."

I turn my head sideways so I can look at her. "Why except for Jacob?"

"Because he ruined your friendship with his over cautiousness when you told him there was nothing to worry about. He will spend the rest of his days bitter and depressed, while slowly balding. And the only other friend he will have besides his wolf pack will be his imaginary friend that has replaced you."

"Oh?" I raise a brow. "And their name is?"

"Her name is…Isabello."

We both let out a hearty laugh. I can only imagine. Other than Jacob, Angela is one of the few friends I have that I can rely on to lighten my foul disposition. I can see why Eric Yorkie is so fond of her. But his fondness for her is different from mine. Only time will tell if she notices the same thing we do whenever the soldier sees her. Eric's face lights up and his posture changes to a more relaxed, carefree stance. Unfortunately, he is only a solider.

Lord Weber has expressed many times he wants his daughter to marry a man of wealth with lands. A soldier's pay is decent but owning property is hard to come by. Only the king can approve land titles and King William rarely does unless a soldier has gone above and beyond in his eyes. Samuel Uley is one out of a few, lucky enough to be gifted by the king when he became captain.

"I suppose you are right," I sigh. "I do not think Jacob would risk our friendship. He is always protective of me, but lately…" I shake my head, "I do not understand him. It is as if this whole _peace_ thing with the vampires has made everyone go mad." The prince's subtle looks toward me and his small touches on my skin these past few days have also made me more aware of him—of him as a young man. He seems different since his return, as if he is more aware of _me_ as well. I shake the thoughts away.

"The signing event is only days from now," Angela says, recapturing my attention. "What will you do until then?"

"Break every rule in the kingdom and see what Jacob does."

"Isabella!" she replies aghast. Her eyes are wide at what I plan to do, which I do not...not really, anyway. Only when Angela sees my mischievous smile is when her features relax.

"Rule breaking is dealt by the king, not the prince and I would rather not incur the king's wrath…or my father's. My father! Oh, no…" I quickly sit up and groan at what I forgot and hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Stupid me!"

"What? What is it?" Angela says frazzled.

"I was supposed to stay within the castle gates until we leave for Castle Stregone." And the Weber estate is a twenty minute carriage ride away from my home. Maybe less by a fast horse and walking is about an hour or so.

"What about the message to Len?" she asks. "They know where you are."

"That does not matter," I shake my head. "My punishment came directly from my father to stay put. He will think I have rebelled against him, his reprimanded only a day old." I groan again. If I am stuck at Castle La Push while everyone is at Castle Stregone enjoying themselves, I only have my foolish memory to blame. That will surely satisfy Jacob's wish for me, which makes me even angrier at myself.

Angela scoots herself off her bed and walks over to her desk in the far corner. "Is that all your father has said?"

"Yes, why?" I ask confused. She begins to write something, a small smile playing on her lips. "What are you up to?"

Only after the letter is sealed with a waxed emblem, is when Angela finally turns to me. "Your father told you to stay on the castle grounds, but he did not say you could not see friends, correct?"

"Yes, but…he did not say I can _visit_ friends," I reply. _What are you scheming, Lady Angela Weber?_

At the door, she calls for a servant to have her letter delivered then closes it after her instructions. Turning to me again, she smiles once more. "I wrote your father apologizing that I should have given _him_ my first letter instead of Elena. In the letter, I also said I needed a friend's help in picking out the fabrics for my dress to the ball and absolutely _insisted_ in your services. Much to your protest, I forced you here. And here you are." Angela looks quite pleased with herself.

" _You_ forced _me_ here?" I raise a brow. If any forcing is to be done, it is usually by me or Jessica. "My father is much wiser than that."

"I also mentioned that you will spend the night here and attend Church with us tomorrow. Surely your father seeing the two of us with my parents will soften any ill tempers he has of your absence from the castle. Besides, it was not on purpose you left. You simply forgot."

"Perhaps." I contemplate on her plan. "My father knows how forgetful I can be…aside from my _wonderful_ , clumsy nature." I am coordinated well enough, except for the times when I tend to stumble on my own two feet. Sometimes I think I forget what I am doing or become distracted when it happens.

"We will have dinner with my parents so they can also vouch for your presence here. In that way, your father will not think you are out in the world again," Angela adds.

I smile at her kindness, most of all, at her friendship. "You think of everything."

"I try," she returns my smile.

I I I

At dinner, Angela's father talks about his journey on the road and her mother also mentions stories from what she has picked up from other friends. Her brothers are still at their cousins, so it is only the four of us at the dinner table. Her parents are more than happy to host me for the night. "It has been a while since Angela's lady friends have been here to keep her company, so stay as long as you like, my dear," Lord Weber says. They are also glad I will attend Church with them in the morning. Everyone in the kingdom is allowed to enter the Cathedral for Sunday mass, even servants and peasants, although they cannot sit in the pews with the nobles and gentry folk.

After dinner, Angela and I retreat back to her room. "Just like old times," she laughs softly as she hands me a set of pillows.

Normally, a bedchamber is set up for guests, but Angela and I used to have many sleepovers when we were younger and we always shared our beds. It feels strange to sleep in a separate room, although we are now much older. Besides, we still both enjoy reliving our youth and giggling like adolescent girls, something I believe a maiden is allowed to indulge in from time to time with her friends.

I I I

The downpour on Forks has subsided to a light mist, the moon hanging low behind wisps of clouds. I can see its reflection outside Angela's window. She is fast asleep next to me, breathing softly. I have slept here many times, but for some reason, I am restless tonight. I cannot pinpoint what thoughts keep me awake, only that they disturb me. Everything is in a jumble in my mind.

Finally giving up the fight with sleep, I quietly remove myself from underneath the comforters and take a small candelabrum from Angela's desk, only lighting it when I am closer to the door so I do not wake my friend with its flame. Walking around in my shift and a borrowed robe, I do not have a real destination. I am only hoping the wandering will make me tired, ceasing my thoughts enough to fall asleep until the sun rises.

Creeping around the hallways, I hear voices. I do not want to disturb the house or scare some poor servant out of their wits who might discover me. Taking more cautious steps, I see a door ajar with light coming from the room. It is Angela's parents' bedchamber. I am surprised they are still awake, although I do not know what time it is. In my fitful sleep, I might have only dosed off in small intervals while the rest of the house are only making their way to bed. Angela and I did retire early.

I do want to cause her parents alarm so I quietly hurry past the door, hoping they do not see my shadow made by the candle. They are still conversing so I am relieved my presence is not detected. I would have continued on my way, but something Lord Weber says catches my attention. "Are you sure about Isabella?" I lean closer to the wall near the crack of the door, intrigued by my name that has escaped his lips.

"Are you surprised that it is true?" asks his wife.

"No, I cannot say that I am," he replies. "It is only fitting. Isabella needs someone stable like the prince. Someone of proper upbringing and who knows how to take control."

"I adore Isabella," I hear Lady Weber's voice, "and I know Angela is very fond of her, but we both know she can be a wild child at times. However, I cannot blame her. Her father's duty pulls him away from his parental duties, and Elena, well…she is only a servant. Such a tragedy, her mother's passing. Renée was a good woman, bless her soul. She would have raised her daughter properly."

 _A wild child?_

I am shocked by her offensive words about me and my family. I never felt the need to lash out like a troubled maiden for my father's absence when he is away for long periods of time with the king's army. I am simply independent by nature, and not once did I ever feel abandoned by him for I understand my father's responsibilities. The important thing for me is that he always made me feel loved and a part of his life. And my father is the only person who gives me the freedom to be…myself. He is a good father. Len might also be a servant but she cares for my well-being more than most—though I make her life hard at times—which makes her family. And how dare she bring up my mother!

With clenched fists, I want to kick their door open and say these thoughts to them, but I cannot. It is disrespectful to the Lord and Lady of the house and I am merely a guest. My father raised me properly enough, and barging into their room might prove differently as Lady Weber assumes my life to be. I will not give her that satisfaction.

"As I said, dear wife, Prince Jacob, will change all of that," Angela's father says.

"Do not breath a word of this, husband! It was only heard in passing, by one of the ladies. No doubt it will happen, but we must play our role of innocence in knowing about the proposal."

He sighs. "I wish it could be our daughter, but there is nothing we can do. The prince has made his decision."

I back away from the door, my hands trembling. I blow out the candle and set the candelabrum on a nearby desk for fear of dropping it and being found out lurking in the shadows of the night. _Proposal?_ Jacob is planning on proposing to… _me_? I am no longer entirely surprised that the whispers in the corridors are true. No wonder I feel as though the prince has changed. No longer does he see me as his best friend but a…bride. A _wife._

My mind cannot comprehend the news. It feels like a dream and I am lost in its fog unable to find my way out. I cannot breathe again. I run outside in the cold weather, my skin too warm, meeting it like prickling needles. I do not shield myself from the rain, but embrace it. It is what keeps me grounded to reality. Without thinking, I let my feet guide me to the only place of sanctuary I know. The woods.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Close Encounter

**Close Encounter**

It is dark and cold. I am numb against the fridge night, the heat on my skin from running courses through me as I run blindly to…I do not know where. I only know I must run. Run away as if I run long enough, time will reverse itself and everything I overheard will turn into a jest. But…how? Angela's parents have not a clue how the topic of their conversation has ailed me since my attention attuned to it. How I thought at _least_ time was on my side. But it is not.

Why do I feel angry and heart-stricken? Why do I think life is unfair and made its decision without my consent? How dare it make this choice for me? No. I will not allow it! I cannot. I cannot marry Jacob, which saddens me because I cannot give him what he wants. Not at least without reservation. My legs carry me farther and farther away from the Weber estate as if they are the ones who have harmed my very existence.

I do not trust or care for Lady Weber's words about my family because nothing she says is by her own understanding, and she only believes what she sees without stopping to think of the reasons behind what she witnesses. She has no _depth_ to her. Everything she says makes a person skeptical because it is usually on account of someone else, and even then, interpretations change and are misconstrued. But, this…what she said about Jacob. I cannot help but believe Angela's mother. It has to be the only explanation for Jacob's _strangeness_ toward me. It has to!

My feet ache and my lungs feel like they will collapse on me at any moment. I can barely stand and must lean against a tree for support. The tears on my cheeks have dried, but they remain a cold reminder of how distraught I am. How _helpless_ I feel that I cannot change my fate. That I must always do what is expected of me and the responsibilities I will eventually hold as a _wife_ and as a princess. A Princess of Western Forks.

The most important thing I must worry about is when the announcement will happen. It does not seem likely that King William will make a grand announcement at the ball if Jacob's wish is for me stay and miss the festivities. Unless…unless our union is not yet known to him? I dare to hope on the possibility. Does the king keep him in the dark as well? With so many things stirring in the castle latley, I might simply be reading too much into Jacob's friendly gestures, more so now than before. I admit—although have tried to brush it off—have always felt Jacob's bashful affections for me.

My trying to rationalize the situation brings some relief, but I cannot convince myself enough that the prince has no knowledge of what the king hopes to achieve. "It does not matter," I say aloud to no one in the dark, eerie woods, frustrated that this knowledge has brought me out here like a scared rabbit running for its life from hunters. I am the prey and the king is the hunter. No matter how far I run or how well I hide myself, his hunting _wolf_ —the prince—will find me. He will find me because…I am his. And perhaps I always have been, before the wonders of the world made sense to either of us as babes.

It finally dawns on me that no gentleman has ever tried to court me. I have seen the looks from young men and when I return their smile, they look away as if I will give them some sort of disease. It is because of Jacob no one is bold enough to approach, like I am already spoken for. Is it really that terrible, marrying your best friend? The person who knows you better than you know yourself? I think not. Anyone who is fortunate enough to have a person such as this in their life is a lucky person indeed; someone who knows all of your secrets and terrible habits.

However, Jacob only _thinks_ he knows me better than I know myself. But he does not. Not truly, anyway. Otherwise, he would surely know how I feel without me even breathing a hint of it.

 _Our impending…betrothal_ , I think bitterly. He still has many things to learn and understand about me, Isabella Marie Swan, because I refuse to keep myself open like a book for him to sift ahead through without firstly asking permission to turn the pages. He cannot know how my story ends before I do because it is not _his_ story. And in _my_ story, I do not see us as husband and wife…regardless if our stories might differ.

Please understand that I love Jacob. The love I have for him in my heart is true. He is dominant and cannot be replaced. But it is not him who sits on the throne of my affections. That place in my heart is reserved for someone else. Reserved for...I cannot say. I do not yet know, for I have not met him. My one, true love has not claimed his right to sit at the forefront of my heart…my soul, my entire being. The prince can fight all he wants for it, but my heart and my mind have decided I cannot give him this, if to be his bride is what he wants. I cannot give myself so freely because the only true possession I have is my will, although many try to make it their own.

I foresee many maidens in the kingdom to turn jealous knowing they never had a chance with the prince because of me. I pity their thoughts and am dismayed that I cannot give another lucky girl her wish. Any girl. Any young maiden befitting a prince like Jacob. Someone who is not me.

A snapping twig turns my attention on high alert. I gasp. I am at the edge of the woods, mere steps before the meadow that is neutral ground between the two kingdoms. The purple flowers look darker, quietly dancing with the breeze. The rain is calmer but still mists around the forest. I hug the robe closer to my body. Whatever skin is exposed to the night air is still numb and the heat in me is cooling, making me finally shiver.

There it is again. A snap, snap here. Then there. The sound moves all around me. My eyes are not quick enough to know what makes it and whether it is an animal or…something else. My heart beats like drums in my chest. I press my palm against it to try to slow its frantic pace but it knows something is out here and cannot be calmed so easily. Daring to step forward, I slowly inch toward the open meadow. I still cannot see a thing that should keep a person cautious. How I wish my small dagger is at my side. Running away now seems very foolish. I am an intelligent young woman, but when I act rather than think first, I become an ordinary, silly girl who has not learned her lesson.

My feet take on a mind of their own and continue to move slowly into the open. I can only imagine the punishment the king and my father will inflict on me for such a rebellious act. Jacob, too, will be furious. Jacob. _Yes, Jacob._ Where is he? Where are the wolves that patrol this perimeter? Why has no one told me to stop and turn back from whence I came? Are they simply watching me from the dark shadows of the trees to see what I will do next? If that is the case, I raise my head in defiance if they think I will turn back now. If this is to be the last act of my own free will before I am a married woman, then so be it.

However, the small voice in my head asks what if the wolves are truly absent from the area? What if they are not the ones watching me…but someone else? The one who was here the last time as well. My panic turns up a notch, but I try not to show it on my features. I hope the darkness conceals some of the terror I feel because the meadow is unknown to me. I do not think even the wolves have stepped their paws out here before.

An owl darts suddenly—and quietly—from the treetops toward me. I let out a peep of a scream and fall to the ground, covering my head with my arms to protect myself from its attack. Waiting and preparing for the worse, it never comes. I slowly remove my arms from my head and find the owl already back in the sky with a small prey in its claws. A mouse. I give a nervous laugh of relief. _It was only after a mouse!_ I chide myself for giving into my fear. There must be plenty of mice in the field, hence the snapping of twigs. They should really be quieter if they do not want to all get eaten by larger animals.

I stand and freeze in place once more. Getting eaten by larger animals repeat in my mind. There is a figure standing on the other side of the meadow, face hidden by the cascading trees nearer to Eastern Forks. I cannot see him, but I know he is staring at me. The chilling fear in my spine tells me so. And I know it is not an animal for their shadow draws a figure of a man. Panic rises again in me but I cannot produce a sound.

The stranger suddenly takes slow, deliberate steps in my direction. His gait is stiff as if he is forced to come to me by some invisible force. I want to run in the opposite direction but my stubborn feet have firmly planted themselves in the ground. I want to speak, to apologize, to beg, to do _something_ that will convince him to leave me alone, to pretend I was never here. But still, he continues until he is thirty feet from where I stand and stops. I gasp again.

He is beautiful. My breath leaves me for an instance as I stare at his features. The features of a…vampire. No. Not a vampire. But the Greek god, Adonis, himself. It is the only way to describe what is in front of me. The moon peaks through the clouds so I can better analyze him. Although pale in color, his face is perfect and angular with high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. Even his eyebrows are _perfect._ His bronze colored hair is short on the sides and untidy at the top, which still gives him a flawless look of perfection. He is thin and lanky, but muscular in physique, and by my guess, is around six foot two.

But his eyes. His eyes are what truly capture my attention. Even in the moonlight I can see they are liquid gold under ridiculously long lashes. This must mean he is of Clan Cullen and not some foreign vampire lurking around the forest. And in them holds my fear. He is beautiful like a god, but his eyes are menacing like a monster that wants to rip your heart out. I do not understand what I have done to offend him. Tilting his head to one side, he gives me a strange look. He almost looks…pained? His hands are clenches into tight fists, the whites of his knuckles showing. Every muscle on him is rigid in his stance.

"What are you doing here?" he asks calmly. His voice. Oh, his voice! Even his voice sounds like a perfect sunset and I am sure can be very charming—if it did not reek of anger and disgust. _What_ are _you doing out here, Isabella?_ I know the reason why, but it is none of his business. Even if I tell him, I cannot form coherent words yet, as I am still startled by his sudden appearance. "Well? _Speak._ I cannot…read your mind." His voice is harsh and demanding as if I have transgressed on his property.

I must be careful with my replies, for surely, he can kill me as easily as blinking. Where are the wolves? Can they not smell his presence? Or do they not dare to leave the safety of our borders to come out this far to rescue me? "I...I got lost." I roll my eyes inwardly. What a terrible lie. I have come up with better excuses than that when I know I am headed toward another house arrest. Why can I not lie better now?

"Lost…you say?" He says in a mock grimace. "This is no place for a maiden to find herself lost in, my lady, particularly on a night like this."

"And may I ask what _you_ are doing out here, sir?" I reply, keeping my voice as casual as I can.

"Sightseeing," he simply says with a haughtier smirk on his lips. But, that dangerous look of his returns. "Go home, young maiden. Before something terrible happens to you."

I take his warning as a threat. "Do you plan to...hurt me then, sir?"

"No. I do not." I breathe a quiet relief. I do not know if because we are on neutral ground what will happen if he did. "I plan to kill you."

I grow pale with horror. "You...you cannot do that!"

He takes a step forward, involuntary causing me to take a step back. "Oh, but I can. I can do many things, milady." He says it as if it is a promise. "For you see, I do not have a soul and am not bound by your rules." I hear a low growl escape his throat. And I believe him from the murderous intent in his eyes.

"If you kill me, you break the treaty and start a war between us," I reply, trembling from the cold. At least I pretend it is from the cold and not my fear of what he might do. My voice is strong, full of its own promises. "King William will not rest until your entire kind is vanquished."

"Ah, yes. The Concord Treaty of the clans." He walks around me, looking ready to leap at its prey… _me_. I shun the thought that he is playing with me first, like a meal, before I get devoured. "I have not been in the Olympics for many years. You were possibly only a small child then, or not yet born since I last set foot here."

"Have you returned for the renewal of the treaty?" My curious mind cannot help but ask.

"Smart girl." His smirk is laced with another grimace. I can tell he is holding himself back—from something—by the clenching and unclenching of his fists. "And because you are such a smart girl, you should know that a moment longer in my company you will be dead. So, I give you a last warning. Take your leave— _now_ —young maiden…if you wish to live. Carlisle and your king will not be pleased to find your body cold and unmoving when dawn arrives." I inch away slowly, still facing him, in case he tries something devious. "I give you my word, my lady, if you but turn around now and go home. My patience grows thin."

Quickly, I turn and run back to our side of the forest. Risking a glance over my shoulder, the vampire is gone. I do not know if he has fled himself or is still watching me from the shadows somewhere. Regardless, I do not turn around again and continue back to the Weber home. Luckily, the house is still quiet when I return.

I carefully dry myself off and sneak back into bed next to Angela who is still fast asleep. I shut my eyes tightly then open them again, imagining it was all a dream. My heart continues to pound heavily and I find my hands still quivering from the experience. How do I explain this? And to whom will listen? No. I must not tell anyone. This secret must also remain with me until the ball. I want to know, _need_ to know, who that vampire is…and why he wanted to kill me. And why he has left me…alive.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	5. The Talk

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

 **The Talk**

Angela looks fresh from her uninterrupted night while I look like a walking dead corpse. "Isabella, you look ill. Are you all right?" she looks at my reflection in the mirror with concern. Angela is helping me into the borrowed dress from her closet.

"Yes, yes," I say, waving away her worry. "Tis only the foul weather that ruins me this morning."

The morning is gray and moist with last night's rain that still lingers over the Olympics. The ride to Church is quiet. Even Lady Weber is pinching her cheeks to get some color back into them before she presents herself to the public. Lord Weber does not hide the fact that he prefers to go back to bed, nodding off and on, only to be jostled awake when the carriage hits a bump in the muddy ground. Angela and I give polite smiles to each other. I do not have the energy to speak actively yet, and sharing an enclosed space with her parents makes for an uncomfortable journey after what I overheard last night. I try not to make unnecessary eye contact if I can help it.

We take our places in one of the pews near the front, just a few rows behind the king and prince. My father, Captain Uley, and most of the soldiers prefer to stand around the pews in case the royal family need protecting from an unruly character or if someone is making too much of a scene that is inappropriate during the Lord's Day. Standing and alert makes it easier to remove disruptors from the premises. My father also likes to scan the crowd for potential threats.

He sees me and nods to us. I am glad he does not look upset. Angela discreetly elbows me and smiles. Her plan worked and I do not have to suffer another dismayed look from my father for disobeying his wishes. Len, of course, finds me so I wave up to her where she stands in the second tier of the church that resembles a small balcony. Because she is a servant, she cannot sit with us. The exclusion never seems to bother Len or the other common folk, who understand their status, but I always feel a pang of guilt that I cannot freely invite her to sit beside me.

I barely hear the readers and Father Ryan speak the Gospel of the Lord and his thoughts, although I answer automatically during the responses, and stand and bend on cue. My mind is plagued with thoughts of the meadow and the vampire I came face to face with. What a beautiful, dangerous creature he is. Everyone in the kingdom knows vampires can be dangerous, but I am curious if all vampires look like that as well. Maybe that is how they lure their human prey; shine their good looks, say a few enchanting words and once the victim is glossy-eyed, they are…dead. I can see the back of Jacob's tall appearance—his height is not hard to spot—and wonder if he also knows what I was up to mere hours ago. I am sure I will know later today.

When mass is done, I thank the Webers for their hospitality. I do not like to smile under false pretenses, but I must bite my tongue and pretend all is well when I speak to Angela's parents. I give Angela a hug and leave to go about my day, promising to return her dress when I can. Taking a silent, deep breath, I remind myself to cause no mischief until the festivities.

"Good morning, father," I courtesy politely. I do not want my father to think I am avoiding him and seemingly guilty about something, so I decide to approach him with a smile once we are all outside of the church entrance. "Thank you for allowing me to spend time with my lady friend, Angela."

"Good morning, Isabella," he says, bowing his head crookedly. "Angela sounded very insistent in her letter that you not leave her house."

"Yes, well…" I smile sheepishly and have to look away to avoid his gaze, "she really wanted a friend's opinion on her dress. She does not fully trust the words of servants for they usually say whatever it is you want to hear. So, she sought out an honest answer."

"And honest you are."

I cringe inwardly at my father's words because I am not always that kind of daughter. "I try to be, father."

"Please stay within the castle walls for the rest of the day," he says, running a finger affectionately on my cheek. "I do think we are clear yet of this tempered weather. Many of the soldiers are practicing outside, by the barracks, and in the courtyard areas today as well. I want you to stay clear of unnecessary injury. I prefer you not be a victim of trouble either."

"Yes, father." I blush. I can do little to argue because both have been true in the past.

I was fascinated by the soldiers—those strong enough to be in the king's army—and their weapons, so I snuck a closer look, hiding behind a wagon full of hay. One of the soldiers sparring was thrown by his comrade onto the heap, startling me. I bumped into the wagon, dislodging the holding pin, and sent it rolling throughout their barracks and partly into the marketplace before someone put a stop to it. Ever since then, I only watch from the windows when the mood suits me.

"Bella." My head turns at the sound of my name.

"Jacob." I face him and give a polite courtesy. I have not entirely forgiven him from our last conversation and I am still quite stressed over his supposed proposal to me. Because we are in the presence of so many people, I must act like a proper lady and not draw attention to myself. My father gently squeezes my shoulder and leaves so that Jacob and I can be alone amongst the lingering crowd. I give him a half-smile as he departs, wishing I have some sort of excuse to give Jacob so that I may leave as well.

"Can I speak to you?" Jacob asks, his voice hesitant when I finally face him again. I glower, not caring who sees.

"Young mistress, there you are," Len says, interrupting us at the perfect moment. "I am glad you are well this morning. Oh, Prince Jacob. And a good morning to you as well." She curtseys.

"Good morning, Len." Jacob gives a curt nod and a tight smile. "I was looking for a small word with Isabella."

"Oh, but of course!" The servant's smile falters at Jacob when I try to subtly signal with my eyes not to leave. Poor Len looks conflicted by both me and Jacob's facial expressions. In the end, the prince wins and my guardian is sent back into the crowd of churchgoers, busying herself with idle chatter until I am done, no doubt.

Gathering my skirts, I walk inside the castle, toward Jacob's study, so we may talk and I can cross my arms over my chest without curious minds wondering if we are in some kind of lover's quarrel. "Yes, Prince Jacob?" I say when he closes the door behind us.

"Bella," he sighs, "I am sorry about yesterday."

"Truly?" I raise a brow.

He nods. "Yes, truly. I know how important that night is for you. It was not my place to make you miss it."

I snort. "Jacob. You are the _prince_. If you told someone to jump off the highest tower here, they would possibly do it."

"Perhaps. But you are my friend. My _best_ friend. And I tried to use my authority upon you unfairly. For that, I am sorry."

I know Jacob means well and it is hard to stay mad at him. It is not always easy to know where to draw the line between being the Prince of Western Forks and simply someone's friend. He and I have had worst fights and I do not wish to lose his friendship over some spat of attending a ball. "I forgive you." He hugs me expectantly. Catching me by surprise, I return it slowly.

"Sorry," he laughs, embarrassed. "You know I hate it when we fight."

"You mean you hate it when I am made at you."

"That, too," he smiles.

"Listen, Jacob. There is something else I would like to discuss." I am weary from last night and everything that surrounds our relationship keeps me on edge. I need to tell him my thoughts or I will surely go mad. It is not an easy thing, discussing your potential future together, but I feel it best that the prince hears my direct opinion before any announcement is made and it is too late.

Noticing my hesitation, Jacob takes a step closer. "What is it, Bella?" He reaches for me but something stops him midway and drops his arm back to his side. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I wish to discuss rumors that are circulating around the castle." There. I said it. My beating heart is the only thing I can hear. I cannot even look him in the eyes to see if he knows of what I speak of.

"I see," he finally says. I take courage and lift my eyes to meet his. He looks away, torn, on what else to say.

Because he decides to remain quiet, I break the silence. "Am I to understand by your expression that you know of these rumors…rumors that have nothing to do with vampires or wolves?"

"Bella, I—," Jacob sighs again. He looks as if he is trying to find the words to explain himself. With a hard resolve on his features, he gives a curt nod. "Yes…about my proposal."

My reaction must be shocking for I see Jacob's expression falter disappointingly. However, he recovers quickly, smiling, as if to say that it is all right for me to feel this way. I feel guilty for not disguising it better and kick myself for being the worst friend. "Jacob," I whisper, "I am sorry." I take a seat, not knowing how to remedy the situation.

The prince forces a smile and gives a long stare out the window. "My father believed you would make the best match for me; that we could avoid the awkward introductions and be comfortable with our new roles immediately. It must have taken you by surprise to hear the rumors. But—is it really _that_ surprising?" He glances at me sideways.

"Well, yes…" I blink. "And no. I mean, we are so close like family that it never occurred to me until recently."

"Yes, you are correct." Jacob unexpectedly walks over to me and gets on his knees, holding both my hands in his. I panic. What is he doing? All I wanted was to talk, not this…whatever _this_ is. I try to stand but he stops me. _No! No! No!_ My mind shouts. Maybe I should have waited to express my thoughts before approaching him. At least confirm these rumors with my father or with someone who knows more about the matter than taking word from mere whispers. "Bella, yes, we are like family. And, you know that I…love you."

"Jacob…" I whisper. My throat is suddenly dry when I try to swallow.

"Bella, would you…at least consider it? Perhaps in the far off future? If I find someone else before we are forced to wed then you are free from this obligation."

"Pardon?" I stare at prince in utter bewilderment. "Forced? To wed?"

The prince gets up off his knees. "I am sure in time I can see myself wed and perhaps…with you. You are closer to me than anyone. But you know I am not ready for such a life change. I am sure you are not either. We are still young. My father will rule these lands for _years_ to come so I do not worry that I have no heirs yet of my own. There are also far more pressing matters to focus on than who I shall marry within the year."

I nod, slowing understanding his meaning. "So…you do not want to get married?"

"No," he says, giving me a weak smile. "Well, yes—eventually. You would make a great ruler someday, Bella."

" _Me?_ " I stare at him wide-eye. "I know nothing about ruling."

"Neither do I," Jacob replies. "But when put in a position that requires one to make decisions that is for the good of the kingdom, we do our best to meet those demands. You might not have grown up having a kingdom on your shoulders, but when you have your mind set on something, you carry it out whole-heartedly. Sometimes that is all it takes."

"But you know as well as I that I can be hard-headed and stubborn. Is that also a making of a good ruler?" I ask with a brow raised.

"We are the same so you tell me?" he chuckles. "How am I doing?"

I cannot help but smile. "You manage well, Prince Jacob."

I I I

The heaviness in my heart subsides. After our conversation and how we feel the same way about this marriage business, I no longer feel the need to worry. Or at least…not for a few more years, according to Jacob. I am glad he also thinks marriage will ruin our friendship. If romantic feelings are to emerge between us, it should be organic and over time. Not something thrust upon us because we are told to be man and wife. We agreed we both want to marry for love. Therefore, the affection Jacob shows me I must remind myself is only that of a close friend. He will speak to his father and hopefully, the king will understand. And as Jacob says, he can be just as stubborn as me.

I pass Jessica in the hallway and smile happily at her. She raises a brow, confused by my beaming features. "And what has gotten into you today?" she asks.

"The skies are parting to make way for the sun," I reply. Although, after what my father said earlier, I doubt that is very likely. "Why should I not be happy?"

She rolls her eyes. "Only _you_ would be excited when sunshine is in Forks. I hear the forest is a nicer place to visit when it is. But I would not let your happiness get the better of you. It will not last long." Jessica walks away with her attendants. I stare after her with no response.

Something in the way she says her words bother me. As if she means my happiness with my situation with Jacob will not last long. But, she does not know of what we spoke of, so it cannot be that. Of course marriage is both in our futures—whether with each other or with other people—but she sounds like she knows something I do not, although I know she is referring to my ventures outside whenever the weather is fair. I shake the thoughts away. I am becoming paranoid over nothing.

"Mistress!" I turn at the sound of the familiar voice. "Are you done with the prince?"

"Yes, Len."

"Good. Come," she ushers me by the elbow, "we must hurry."

"Hurry? Where? And what on earth for?" I ask bewildered.

"Have you forgotten, child?" she asks. I give Len another blank stare, which causes her to shake her head. "You must select the fabrics for your dress for the ball. If you wait any longer, the best colors and materials will all be gone!"

I gasp excitedly. "What are we waiting for then?" I pick up my pace without Len needing to lead me and head for the room where the fabrics are located with attendants waiting to make sure we get the pieces we want. The day I have been waiting for is almost upon us. Every maiden must look her best and that is exactly what I plan to do, especially if that mysterious vampire is there. Jacob did not seem to know I was out in the woods last night either...and I hope to keep it that way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I'll try to make the next one a little longer. :)

 _ **Please review!**_


	6. The Concord Treaty

**The Concord Treaty**

King William and his son arrive before us to show good faith toward the hospitality of the vampires. My father, Captain Uley and many of the wolves accompany them, while the rest of us arrive later in the evening. Our king and Lord Carlisle are to go over the treaty in private and address any issues behind closed doors.

Once everything is in order, they are to resign the document in front of the two kingdoms. Or rather, _both_ documents, I should say. Identical documents are produced so that each ruler has a copy. Although I do not know Lord Carlisle's thoughts on this, I do not think King William will trust only one copy to be in the hands of the Immortal Clan.

I can still hardly believe I am here, in Castle Stregone.

Lord Carlisle spares no expense on the extravagance of tonight's event. The ceiling is adorned in gold paint with hand painted designs that our own artist are jealous of. Beautiful chandeliers made of glass light the room overhead and I can hear an orchestra playing in the corner. There are also pillars and columns and tables full of…food.

Vampires do not eat as we do, so there are many surprised to see the mouthwatering feast. There are a variety of meats such as pigeons, beef roast, venison, turkey, ducks and even quail eggs. Sweets, soup and wine are also provided for people to enjoy. King William does not even splurge this much when he is entertaining foreign guests.

"I heard Lord Carlisle hired human cooks to provide the food since they have no use for cooking themselves," Jessica says as we take turns discreetly marveling at the spread. Most guests hesitate to try anything. But once they do, and others see how their faces light up, they grab a plate for themselves.

I have yet to see our host or King William or Prince Jacob make their appearance. I assume they are still preparing to make their entrance. Many here are dressed in their fine garments and feathery. I did not know it was a masquerade ball until a mask was produced for me along with my dress. Len picked the design and dyed the feathers herself. It matches the navy blue color of my gown, down to the beaded pearls, perfectly.

Angela is wearing a lavender dress that suits her skin tone well. Jessica's favorite color is green so of course she is in a light, pastel version of it. I wonder if she will eat at all tonight with how tight her bodice is. Leah's parents would not let her wear black, much to her frustration, so her mother chose an ivory dress with lace patterns instead. It is a beautiful dress, although Leah thinks otherwise.

Most of the whispering is focused on the Immortal Clan. The vampire nobles carry unreadable expressions except for random smirks on a few gentry who do not care if they are seen whispering about us either. Each and every one of their kin is beautiful and many of us have never seen or been this close to one, so our citizens stand in awe. Like the mysterious vampire I met in the woods, the cold ones have pale complexions, some more porcelain-like. And unlike us, the cold ones stand like statues, quietly watching the crowd spill into the room, but never meeting anyone's gaze. If one is lucky enough, it is met with a subtle glare.

Suddenly, trumpets blare from somewhere. Everyone turns their attention to the doors on the side near the front of the room. I try to weave through the crowd to get a better view. Someone announces King William and Prince Jacob as they enter, followed by another round of trumpets. Jacob looks every bit of the prince that he is. His expression is unreadable as he stands next his father.

My father, Commander Swan, enters next, along with some of the king's other high ranking officers, then Captain Samuel Uley. They are all announced by name as they make their way to their table. Six of the Quileute soldiers are behind Sam, standing side by side in pairs to a different table on the side. Because they are mere bodyguards tonight, their individual names are not given.

The third ring of trumpets brings Lord Carlisle and his wife, Lady Esme, out on the floor. We were educated by our scholars that they do not bear the titles King and Queen because the Immortal Clan has their own sovereigns in Europe. Although Lord Carlisle rules over Eastern Forks, he is not a part of his ken's true royal bloodline. However, his children can bear the titles of princes and princesses.

His wife, Esme, has caramel-colored hair that fall in soft waves down her back. Her face is also heart-shaped with dimples, and has a slender figure. Though her eyes are golden in color like her husband, they seem kinder and warmer. She and her husband take their places on the throne chairs near King William's table.

"Introducing Prince Emmett Cullen," says the page. A vampire, dressed like a high ranking officer with a big built, walks in after them. He looks quite intimidating until he smiles, showing off deep dimples. He is very handsome with slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black. There is a childish look to him, although he is clearly a man, standing around six-foot-five. Many of the maidens giggle with coy delight as he continues to smirk at the audience.

However, the giggling stops when a female vampire appears. "Introducing his wife, Princess Rosalie Cullen." Her vicious glare at the maidens reminds me of the look I saw myself, not too long ago. She is absolutely gorgeous with her tall statuesque frame and wavy blonde hair that is in a partial up do with the rest of her tresses falling to the middle of her back. If I did not know better, I would think the entire room has grown silent by her beauty alone.

Another male vampire enters and stands next to her. "Introducing Prince Jasper Cullen." Also dressed like a regal soldier, he clasps his hands in front of him. He and the dimpled vampire give each other mischievous looks before he gives us his full attention. He is a couple of inches shorter, with honey-blonde hair that falls above his shoulders. He is muscular, like his brother, but leaner.

A second female vampire enters. Unlike the one before her, she is all smiles and even gives a wave to the crowd. "Introducing his wife, Princess Alice Cullen." While our eye contact is brief, her gaze is intense, which makes me look away. I may have imagined it, but I feel as if she has searched for me amongst the crowd. She is also beautiful and petite with dark, short hair that almost rivals Leah's. She is the only other female I have seen with that uncommon style. She looks lovingly at the vampire beside her.

When it seems she is the last of the Cullens to enter, the page faces us one more time. "And introducing…Prince Edward Cullen." He does not immediately enter so everyone waits in anticipation. When the last prince finally reveals himself, I feel the floor give way and have to stifle a gasp by lowering my eyes and covering my mouth.

 _It is him...the mysterious vampire from the woods!_ Like Princess Rosalie, he does not look amused by the human crowd. A fleeting look of annoyance passes across his face until his gaze becomes distant as if he would rather be elsewhere. New whispers from maidens around me fill my ears on how handsome he is. Yes, he is handsome…and dangerous.

Prince Edward Cullen. It is hard to keep my gaze on him knowing we have met before—the night I found out about Jacob's proposal, which I am glad is resolved between my best friend and I. The vampire's words still echo in my mind and wonder if he truly meant them. _"_ _You should know that a moment longer in my company you will be dead. So, I give you a last warning. Take your leave—now—young maiden…if you wish to live."_ If I refused and wanted to stay, what would he have done? Knowing he is a Prince of Eastern Forks unsettles my nerves.

Standing, Lord Carlisle addresses his guests. "Welcome everyone, citizens of Eastern and Western Forks and other valued guests who have made the journey for tonight's important affair. Our honored guests are King William and Prince Jacob of Western Forks," he gestures to them, "who have upheld the Concord Treaty just as honorably as their forefathers have before them. Tonight, we not only celebrate the renewal of the treaty for another decade of peace between our two kingdoms, but also after many years, Prince Edward's return from his travels around the world."

The room erupts with applause and as it fills with loud conversations again, I sneak another glance at Prince Edward. To my surprise, he is staring directly at me, unmoving. Blushing, I look away once more. "Do you know him, Isabella?" asks Angela.

"Know whom?" I blink at her, trying to hide my embarrassment she knows nothing about.

"Lord Carlisle's son, Prince Edward?" Angela is not looking at me but at the prince. "Hmm…that is quite odd."

"What is?"

"I swear he was standing there but a moment ago."

"What…do you mean?"

"He was staring at you as if he perhaps knew you…then, he simply disappeared?" She looks bewildered when I look at her again from my staring at various areas of the floor.

My heart beats too fast. It feels as if it will escape from my chest and explode like a bomb. I hear music and the crowd in the great room, but they all seem far away as I move closer toward the front to watch the documents signed. And perhaps, find out where the vampire prince has gone.

Everyone is a blur. I smile automatically and nod politely and not let my gaze fall too long on anyone—especially the cold ones—so that I do not attract too much attention to myself. My lady friends are with me and I am sure Seth is following close behind. The Concord Treaty is quickly signed by both rulers and the night festivities begin shortly thereafter.

Our host tells everyone that we are all required to wear our masks. Even King William complies with the request. He and Prince Jacob wear their royal robes of purple in different designs that match their eye pieces. However, because the king is known to be a simplistic man when it comes to himself, his feathered mask is not as flamboyant as the rest of ours. Lord Carlisle is a clever ruler. I gather he made tonight a masked ball so that we cannot tell human from vampire unless you are in close proximity and try to see their eyes. Perhaps he hopes our two kinds will mingle in harmony for tonight.

The music begins again for the partygoers to make their way to the dance floor. I find my father first and ask him to dance with me. He accepts and bows with a smile. I cannot remember the last time we danced together. With the king and his vassals continuously travelling the countryside and the preparations for tonight, there has been no cause for such celebrations at Castle La Push. Dancing with my father makes me happy and carefree, like a young child again, a feeling a greatly miss.

Pulling Seth next as my partner, he tries to decline because of his lack of experience with dancing with a maiden. Much to his embarrassment, I tug him to the dance floor anyway and assure him we can take slow steps. "Bella, I would feel _awful_ if I stepped on your toes!"

"Nonsense! You will do just fine. I promise," I smile. Hesitantly, he follows my steps and smiles when he picks up the dance and has caused no injuries to my toes. He is a quick learner and agile in his movements. I am not surprised for wolves are known for their speed and agility.

"Thank you for the dance, my lady." Seth bows with a smile and I courtesy in return when we finish. I do not want him to simply follow me around as my guard. I want him to be able to enjoy the night however he can since he cannot freely do what he wants because he is on duty.

"May I have the next dance, my lady?"

I turn and smile when I see at the tall, masked man before me. "I see you have found me," I laugh softly.

He bows. "I can find you in a crowded room full of masks anywhere." Taking his offered hand, I give Seth one last smile before he leaves the dance floor to stand watch on the side.

"How are you fairing this evening, Prince Jacob?" I ask.

Shrugging, he quietly sighs. "Well enough as expected. At least the blood suckers are being civilized."

"Prince Jacob," I discreetly admonish him, glowering through my mask. "That is not a very polite thing to say, especially when we are guests in their home." Lord Carlisle has been nothing but hospitable and courteous to us. Even the vampire gentry are trying to keep their glares to a minimum toward our people. I am glad those who did not wish to come from Western Forks are not here, for I can already foresee the animosity between the two kingdoms going awry if given the chance. "Do they really offend you so?"

He rolls his eyes that only I can see. "No…they do not," he finally admits. "Perhaps I saw this night turning out differently, hence my reluctant mood to fully accept their hospitality." I can understand from what he has told me about his first encounter with the Immortal Clan during the last signing of the peace treaty.

"I hope you do not hold your last experience against them," I say. "Would you not agree that they, too, perhaps think that _we_ are also being civilized?"

Jacob snorts at my comment. "Point taken, my lady."

We continue to sway to the music, the dance floor filling up with more participants after our people have had their fill of food. I still cannot tell clearly who are human and vampire since I cannot see everyone's eyes through their masks. Regardless, the partygoers seem to be enjoying themselves or doing well in pretending to do so. I have also seen King William and Lord Carlisle exchange laughs, though I do not know how genuine it is between them.

With our movements around the dance area, we end up next to Angela and her partner. I am not surprised to see her in Eric Yorkie's arm. She smiles happily at me. Eric gives a slight bow of his head to me and Jacob, and almost seems embarrassed to be seen by us with my maiden friend because he is only a soldier. Jacob nor I care for it is not forbidden. As long as Angela is happy, that is all that matters to me. I am glad Eric and the rest of the soldiers are permitted to partake in the festivities.

As I see Eric spin Angela around that makes her giggle with delight, another couple besides them catches my attention. Their movements are elegant and graceful, as if they are floating on water. I almost stop in my own steps for they are mesmerizing to watch. "Where is your attention wandering?" Jacob asks when I almost step on him. He looks to see where my focus has gone. "Apparently, the _cold ones_ like to show off. Pay them no mind," he says bitterly, trying to block my view.

I nod and smile politely. "Yes, they do," I reply to cool the prince's temper. "May we stop for a while? Being on the dance floor for some time now has made me parched."

We walk over to one of the food tables but find the wine decanters empty. "Wait here," says Jacob. "I will find us some more wine."

He is not afraid to leave me because I am not really alone. My ladies in waiting are nearby with Seth to keep an eye on me. While Jacob is gone, I look for the dancing couple again and find them easily enough. They make a beautiful pair and stand out from the rest of the dancers. The female smiles sweetly at her partner while he keeps a straight face, looking almost...bored.

Examining his features, I realize why the contours of his face look familiar. His gaze suddenly falls on me. Startled, I look away, embarrassed. The vampire prince did not even look around to find me, as if he knows exactly where I have been this entire time. I chance a look as he still watches me with his partner in his arms. His steps do not falter, like it is as easy as breathing. I wonder if he can hear the quickening of my heart. I want to look away but his piercing eyes hold mine in place.

At the end of the music, the gentlemen bow and the women curtsey. His female partner places a gentle hand on his arm and says a few words then leaves. He nods but does not take his eyes off me. I finally look away, uncomfortable by his obviousness, and wish Jacob would return soon.

When I look up again, I see Prince Edward walking slowly in my direction. The sea of people seem to part easily for him as he makes his way through them. I panic, not knowing what to do. He cannot do anything malicious to me, not now, not when the treaty has just been renewed. I also do not think he will try anything under his father's roof with so many witnesses if his intent is to truly hurt me.

What can he possible want besides that? His threats were clear enough that night. Although I admit I could not help search for him as soon as I arrived, I have tried to avoid him all evening, only to have the vampire prince approach _me_ instead _._ Even with my back to him, I can feel his gaze boring through the back of my neck.

"Good evening, milady," he says.

I grab my skirts tightly and turn to face him. Because he is a prince, I must greet him properly. "Good evening, Prince Edward," I respond quietly with a curtsey. I keep my eyes to the floor for I would rather not see what expression he currently holds.

"My informants tell me your name is Lady Isabella Swan, the daughter of King William's most trusted vassal, Commander Charles Swan. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sire. I am."

"Why do you not look at me?" His voice is laced with curiosity instead of anger or irritation as I assume it would.

"I do not know your customs well, sire," I say. "I simply do not want to offend."

"You offend by averting your gaze away and answering to the floor and not to me directly." His voice is now stern and I know I must do as he wants. A cold chill runs up my spine.

"I apologize, sire," I say, hesitantly looking up. He regards me curiously again.

Prince Edward stares at me for a few more moments before speaking. "Hmm…interesting."

"What is, sire?" It is now my turn to be curious.

"Dance with me." I stare bewildered at his offered hand.

My body does not want to move. "Sire, Prince Jacob will return momentarily. I should be here when he does."

"And you will be," he replies. "Now, do you have any other, _better_ excuses?"

Staring at his hand again, I cannot think of any that do not sound rude or offensive, so I tell him the truth. "I…I am afraid of you, sire."

He gives me a crooked smile and steps closer. I cannot move any further because the back of my legs are already pressed against the table. "You have nothing to fear from me here, milady."

"Lady Isabella. May I be of any assistance?" Seth asks.

I almost forgot Seth is on duty, watching me. He looks ready to phase and strike if Price Edward does something he finds threatening. However, my wolf guard is ignored. The vampire prince is still waiting for me to make my decision. His smile is captivating. I do not remember doing it, but I find my hand suddenly in his. His hand is cold and smooth to the touch.

Prince Edward leads me to the dance floor and we join the others in the movement. I nod to Seth, who is still by the table frowning, to assure him I am well. The young wolf stalks closer to us, but remains near the side of the grand room with my ladies in waiting. Crossing his arms, I can tell he will be keeping a closer eye on my dance partner.

"Do you always surround yourself with wolves?" Prince Edward asks, breaking the silence between us.

"They are my friends, Your Highness. But I do also keep the company of lady friends."

"And why are you not with them?"

Looking around, I see my friends dancing as well or mingling with other friends and acquaintances. "They are enjoying the night as they please, sire."

"Please refrain from saying that." I tilt my head to the side, unsure of what he means. A look of irritation crosses his face. "Using formalities to address me."

"You are a prince…so I must. It is disrespectful to your importance not to."

"Says whom?"

"Well…" I am stumped for words. "The law, I suppose."

He scoffs at my answer. "You forget, milady, you are in a vampire court that has different laws and customs from your kingdom. This… _prince_ of yours, Jacob. Do you always address him formally? At all times?"

"Well, no. But Prince Jacob is another matter. We are close childhood friends and he is like family to me, so we can afford to be more…comfortable around each other. Nevertheless, I do not forget he is the crown prince."

There is a faint grin on his features. "You did not know I was a prince when we first met."

I am sure he can feel my muscles tense. "I…did not know a lot of things about you that night, Your Highness." I cannot look at him so I keep my focus on his collar.

"Did I scare you, milady?"

"You know you did," I whisper, taking a hesitant look at him. He seems content with my confirmation on how he scared me half to death in the meadow.

"I do not apologize for it is in my nature to warn those who should stay away from me." Prince Edward's gaze is piercing as it always is, as if he is trying to look into my soul. It is so easy to get lost in his honey-golden eyes. Even through his mask, they seem to shine brightly behind the shadows around them. "But for some reason…I cannot stay away from you."

"Pardon?" I blink. My heart beats wildly against him, making me blush at how obvious my emotions are.

"I normally do not take interest in humans…or _vampires_ —for that matter—for very long, but I found myself watching you since you arrived in Eastern Forks. You interest me, Lady Isabella Swan. I find you quite…unique."

"Unique? In what way, sire?" My ears ring with the drumming sound of my heart. I feel anxious and excited by his every word. Is this…normal? Has the vampire prince bewitched me somehow?

He smiles a secret smile and spins me before bringing me back close to his chest. I am breathless. I hear no heartbeat but my own. "I could easily crush you," he says. "Given your…human frailty, I am being very careful with you in my arms."

"I suppose I should thank you then," I reply, clearing my throat. The prince suddenly tenses, his grip becoming too tight. He lets go of me and takes a step back, as if I have burned him, moments before the music finally ends. His stance is cold and rigid. His hands are balled into fists, which worry me. "Your Highness, if I said anything to offend you…"

"No," he quickly says. "I apologize if I…hurt you."

"Your Highness—"

"Bella." I hear someone call my name before I have a chance to tell him there is no need to apologize. I turn and see Jacob walking toward us. He has an impassive look on his features, but knowing him all my life, I know he is hiding his displease with my current companion.

"Prince Jacob." I curtsey.

"I became worried when you disappeared from where I left you," Jacob says calmly. "Seth told me you were back on the dance floor. I did not want to be rude to our host's son and…interrupt." He finally looks at Prince Edward and gives a curt bow with his head.

"You are most gracious, Prince Jacob," Edward responds, mimicking his actions. "Lady Isabella is a wonderful dancer as I am sure you know." Edward grins at my best friend. I can feel the tension radiating off the two men, although they appear calm and friendly to onlookers.

"Yes, she is. Our teachers taught us well. I know no better partner than her," Jacob smiles at me. I give another polite courtesy because that is all I can do.

"I am quite jealous of your closeness, if I am to be honest." His eyes carry amusement in them and do not falter away from Jacob's subtle glare.

"And why is that, prince?" Jacob takes a step toward Prince Edward, briefly dropping his façade. I am practically standing in the middle of the two. I want to put my hands up between them, but that will cause an unwanted scene in the middle of the dance floor and at the peace treaty, so I hold firmly onto my skirts.

Before the vampire prince can answer, his previous dance partner suddenly appears out of thin air and with her hand on his forearm. "Forgive the intrusion, Prince Edward, but your brothers are looking for you. There is a debate they wish for you resolve between them." She smiles politely at us.

Prince Edward laughs softly. "They are always getting into arguments. I see some things have not changed even while absent all these years. Ah, forgive me. Where are my manners? This is the lovely Lady Tanya Denali from the Denali Coven in Alaska."

"A pleasure, Lady Tanya. I am Prince Jacob Black of Western Forks and this is my closest friend, Lady Isabella Swan," Jacob replies. I curtsey toward the vampire maiden who keeps her hand on Prince Edward's forearm. She has long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and is every bit as lovely as my worst nightmares. The only other vampire Princess Rosalie can rival is perhaps Lady Tanya. How can I compete with either of their beauty?

"My lady," she curtseys in return. "It is also an honor to meet you Prince Jacob. We do not get to travel much these days to Forks to visit our ken, and to see a ruler of Western Forks when we do is much of a treat and delight for us."

"Thank you for your kind words," Jacob smiles. "Lord Carlisle has been a very gracious host. Come, Bella. I have refreshments waiting for us at the table."

"Yes, Your Highness," I nod. I agree to leave before anything else escalates, and Lady Tanya seems adamant to stay by the vampire prince's side. Is she the one he courts? Are they…betrothed? My heart sinks and I do not know why. "Thank you for the dance, Prince Edward." I curtsey again, avoiding his eyes.

"No, milady," he shakes his head. "The pleasure was all mine, therefore, I thank _you_ for allowing me to better acquaint myself with you. I pray this is not the last of our encounter." The smugness of his smile I can tell is for Jacob who pretends to ignore it. I can do nothing but look away and blush.

Jacob leads me back to the table by the elbow, and because I am still flustered and not paying attention to where I am going, I accidently bump into someone. "Oh! Forgive me. I am so sorry!"

"How dare you!" she seethes. The maiden rips off her mask, glaring at me with blood _red_ eyes like daggers. Her orange, curly hair is bright, almost like a contained flame atop her head. Jacob instinctively moves in front of me. "If you will but tell me where to send a replacement, I will make sure a new dress is made for you from our finest, most expensive materials," he tells the vampire maiden who has spilled wine on her dress because of me. She looks ready to lunge at us.

"Victoria, dear." A vampire gentry comes to her side. "She said she was sorry." She stares at him defiantly but he stares back, making her finally yield to him. He, too, has red eyes. He has light brown hair that is cropped short. He is handsome, but less beautiful than the other vampires. I do not find anything in his features that make him stand out like his kin.

"James, my old friend, anything the matter here?" Prince Emmett joins us with a boyish grin on his face. He places his hands his friend's shoulders, looking as if he is massaging tension out of them.

"No, nothing at all, Your Highness," he smiles. "It is but an accident." He places a hand around the female vampire's waist.

She forces an overly sweet smile. "Yes, it is but an accident. Forgive me for my sudden outburst. I was simply caught off guard. I have many other dresses with me that I can change into. Not to worry. Excuse me." She curtseys to everyone and stalks out of the room.

"Forgive her," James bows to us. "It has been a long journey for us. Excuse me." He bows to Emmett and then runs after her.

"Do not worry about them," Prince Emmett smiles at us once more. "I assure you we are keeping a close eye on them." He bows to Jacob then to me and walks away. _Why are they following their movements?_ I wonder.

Another unexpected chill runs up my spine. "Are you all right, Bella?" Jacob looks concerned.

"Yes," I half-smile. "Let us have a drink." For some reason I feel as if this is not the last time I will encounter the two vampires.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading!

 _ **Please review!**_


	7. Can't Lose Control

**Author's Note:** Wow! Thanks for the reviews everyone! x

* * *

 **Can't Lose Control**

Prince Edward keeps his distance for the rest of the evening. I am lucky enough to catch his glances from time to time, and although I do not always know where he is in the grand room, I sense him watching me. His behavior is utterly confusing. He is a very mercurial being and I never know what mood he will be in when we speak.

The remembrance of the vampire prince saying how he cannot stay away brings color to my cheeks. He threatens _me_ to stay away, yet…he cannot do the same? I do not understand what he wants. I, myself, do not know what _I_ want. I only know he brings about a thrill in me that is hard to suppress. Is this what it is like to catch a vampire's interest?

Frankly, I hardly think there is anything unique about me. I do not stand out from a crowd of females—human or vampire—and have no special talents other than escaping Len when I want to be alone. It is a strange feeling not having the servant by my side.

Len has caught a cold so I insisted she stay at Castle La Push to get better, much to her protest of wanting to protect me from some unforeseen harm. I cannot help but smile. With Len around, I doubt Prince Edward would have been able to stay in my company for long. She and Jacob are too overprotective and I am glad only one of them is here.

"I cannot believe it!" Leah quietly squeals. She runs up to me, grabbing hold of my hands. "I just danced with a vampire gentleman!"

"And how was it?"

Leah thinks for a moment. "Different…and amazing," she giggles and then quickly covers her mouth when she realizes her behavior. I have never seen Leah Clearwater act this way before. Only her temper and set opinions are what people see because she usually hides her true emotions from those she does not trust.

Interacting with the cold ones seems to bring a different side to King William's citizens. The room was full of tense, indifferent energy in the beginning, but now…people appear more relax, letting themselves enjoy the night freely with no worries. And this is how it should be. Peace between the two kingdoms has held up this long, so why would anyone feel the need to destroy it?

"I am bored," Jessica says, sighing, when she finds us near the edge of the dance floor. Leah and I glance at each other.

"Is it because Sir Michael Newton has retired for the evening?" Leah asks, trying not to smirk.

"What? No!" Jessica looks appalled at her assumption. "I can care less that Sir Newton has left." We nod to make her feel better even though we know she is disappointed he is gone. "I simply never stay up this late. Tis not good for the skin if one hopes to remain young-looking and beautiful. I will wake up with puffy eyes in the morning, I am sure of it." My lady friend frowns at the thought and sighs again. "Anyway, I am heading back to Western Forks before the night grows any longer. Are you ladies planning on departing soon or will you stay here until a vampire gent sweep you away?" She raises a curious, sarcastic brow at us.

"Yes, I will stay until a vampire gent invites me in secret so we can do indecent things right under King William's nose," Leah replies, rolling her eyes. I stifle a laugh.

The look of horror on Jessica's face is priceless. She turns pale. "Do what you want," she finally says. Her farewell to us is a curt good night before she disappears with her ladies. Leah and I giggle once she is out of sight.

"Why are you ladies laughing? And where is Jessica going?" Angela walks up to us after she sees us conversing. Most of us have taken off our masks as well.

"We are laughing at how ridiculous Jessica can be," Leah responds. "She is going back to our territory."

"Good evening, ladies." A male voice makes us turn our heads. It is Captain Uley with Lady Emily at his side. They, too, no longer wear their masks. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" He smiles, focusing on each one of us in turn. We curtsey to him and his companion.

"Yes, captain. Tis been a wonderful evening," Angela smiles. "Are you both enjoying the night as well?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, Emily has not been feeling well as of late, so King William has given me permission to escort her back home." He looks at his maiden with a sympathetic smile.

"I told him tis nothing to worry about, but he insists on accompanying me," Emily says, blushing.

"I cannot let you go alone in good conscious. I will constantly worry and end up following anyway." The captain looks lovingly at her as her cheeks flush brighter. I glance at Leah who has her eyes cast down to the floor.

"We wish you a safe journey back," I say to them. Emily looks as if she wants to say something to her cousin, but ends up only smiling as we say our farewells.

"The night _is_ getting late," Angela sighs. "Most of our people are heading back to Western Forks. Not many choose to stay and travel in the morning."

"What about your parents?" I ask. I imagine they want to cozy up with the vampire nobles as much as possible while they are here from what her mother says about finding an inside alliance to learn more about what goes on in Castle Stregone. I roll my eyes at the thought.

Angela looks embarrassed. "I think my mother has overstayed her welcome. I actually came by to say goodbye. My parents and I are leaving shortly as well."

"Do…do you think I can return with you?" Leah finally speaks. "My family will be here for a while due to their responsibilities and the night has worn on me."

"I do not see why not?" smiles Angela. "What about you, Isabella? Would you like a ride back with us? I am sure we can make room in the carriage for one more."

The thought of riding back with Angela's parents does not sit well with me. Not after their offensive remarks. And I am not ready to leave. "I think I will return with my father," I smile, thanking her for the offer. I hug my friends, giving Leah a tighter embrace knowing how hard it still is watching Sam and Emily together, and watch them depart.

Seth and my attendants are quietly at their posts. I see Seth stifle a yawn. I know he cannot leave yet either, not until King William and Prince Jacob do. The soldiers can only leave upon King William's orders, and I assume Jacob will stay with his father.

I I I

"Father?"

He smiles when I approach him, dismissing the soldier he is talking to. "Did you enjoy tonight?" he asks when we are alone.

"Very much," I nod. "Father, are you staying at Castle Stregone for the night?"

My father frowns. "I am afraid so. King William and Lord Carlisle have other, standard, diplomatic matters to go over in the morning. He requests some of his high ranking officers remain here. But you need not worry," he caresses my cheek, "we should be home around noon tomorrow. Because Elena is not well, another attendant will meet you when you arrive later tonight."

"About that…" I start hesitantly. "May I stay here tonight, at the castle, and journey back with you tomorrow?" I try to give my father my most pleading look when he appears ready to deny my request. "I do not need attendants as Seth will be here. He has already confirmed it. King William also wants some of the Quileute to stay behind. I promise I will not stray from his sights! And I will go directly to my assigned chamber once the ball is over. We will all be in the same apartments anyway. Please, father."

He is quiet for a long pause before he shakes his head. Eventually, he looks at me with an exasperated smile. "The last time I remember you pleading with me for anything you were still a small child." Placing a gentle hand on my cheek, he searches my features. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

I nod again. "Yes, father. This is the only time I have ever _truly_ been outside of our castle walls. After tonight…this will all be but a memory. If you will allow it, I would like take as much of it with me so that I have the next one to look forward to again, ten years from now. And if my memory serves me well, it is you who once told me how important the Concord Treaty is to the Olympics and that our citizens should take pride in it."

With much reluctance with my argument, my father agrees. He summons Seth and gives him instructions on not letting me wander around Castle Stregone. The young Quileute looks surprised to learn that I am not going home this evening. And he should be…for I did not discuss my plans with him. I worry my decision reaching Jacob's ears before my father, so I did not reveal them to anyone.

Seth nods at my father's command and smiles uncertainly toward me. My father excuses himself, leaving Seth and I by ourselves. "Bella…does Jacob know you are staying?" Seth asks quietly in case someone overhears.

I shrug. "He will eventually…and it better not be from _you_ , Seth Clearwater." I give him a warning look. "The important thing is that I have discussed it with my father. If the prince wants me gone, he will have to bring it up with him."

Seth looks around nervously. "Technically speaking…the prince can override your father's decision because…well…he is the crown prince."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "Do you really think Jacob will force me away? When I have already gotten permission? I think not."

He sighs. "One can never really predict how Jacob will react when it comes to the things you do," he says.

I only smile.

I I I

As I told my father, I go directly to my bedchamber. Seth is reluctant to leave per my father's wishes, but King William summons all of the Quileute soldiers so he must obey the higher authority. I assure him there is nothing to worry about. When it seems he can do nothing but force himself to believe me, he finally departs.

In the bedchamber, vampire attendants greet me with a curtsey. I politely dismiss them, stating that I can attend to myself for the evening. With hesitant looks at each other, they finally obey my wishes and exit the room. "Everything you need to retire should be here at your disposal. But please call us if you need anything else, my lady," one of them says to me.

I do not fear the servants for they have the golden eyes of Clan Cullen and are vampire vegetarians. I simply am not comfortable having others who I am unfamiliar with undress me. It makes me feel too vulnerable and I have had enough gossip and judgement from the cold ones after dancing with Prince Edward. The fleeting look on their faces when I entered the bedchamber tells me they, too, have opinions of me.

Staring out the window, dark clouds move to cover half the moon. The garden estate outside at Castle Stregone looks magnificent. I have a perfect view of the intricate designs of the bushes and plant life that resembles a maze. The area looks so peaceful. I wonder if it is always like this here. Setting the brush down on the vanity, I prepare myself for bed. Prince Edward was nowhere to be found when all the partygoers left the grand room when the festivities finally came to an end. I wish we could have said our farewells, but perhaps, tomorrow instead.

Sleep takes me shortly after my head hits the pillow. However, whatever dream I had, I wake up with a startled gasp. My forehead is damp and my hair sticks to my face. The dream slowly disappears from my memory and I cannot recall what it is that woke me with a fright. The light from the moon cascades into my room, and because I know I cannot fall back asleep as soundly as I did before, I get out of bed and stare out the window again. The garden is so inviting. It looks even lovelier in the dark with the drops of moonlight from the sky.

I told my father I was going to go directly to my room, which I did. He instructed Seth to not let me wander around the castle, but he never mentioned wandering outside. With my mind set, I wear the robe draped across the chair and slowly open the door. Thankfully, it opens quietly enough that I do not disturb others in the apartment wing.

There are also no soldiers in the hallway so I make a quiet dash, away from where I think the other rooms are occupied by my father and Jacob. I am about to turn a corner when I stop and hide. Two Quileute soldiers are making their patrol rounds and luckily, they walk down a different corridor. They are too invested in their conversation and do not see me sneak away in the shadows.

After a couple of more near misses of getting caught out of bed, I finally land at the castle's garden estate. It is cold enough that I can see my breath come out in light fogs, but I do not mind. The night air is refreshing after my disturbing dream, whatever it was. I tie the robe tightly around me and fold my arms across my chest for extra warmth and protection. I take a leisure stroll on the concrete path and enjoy the variety of flowers and plant life that surround me. It almost feels like I am in another world.

"Many of us envy Lady Esme's garden and how well she maintains it."

"Oh! Lady Victoria, you startled me," I say, tightening my arms around me. I was so lost in the scenery that I did not hear her approach. But, she is a vampire, after all. They walk as if they are as light as a feather. The vampire maiden is in a light brown dress, most likely a replacement for the dress I ruined. "About your other outfit, I am truly sorry. Please let me know what I can do to make up for my clumsiness."

"There is…in fact." There is a crafty smile on Victoria's lips that makes me wish I did not make the offer.

"You see…my mate, James, and I have travelled a great distance to be here. I, frankly, did not want to attend, but he insisted since he felt it rude not to accept the invitation. He was once a great captain under Carlisle. Did you know that?" she asks with a grin.

"No, I did not," I reply, swallowing, my throat feeling dry.

Victoria slowly circles me, casually examining her wrist jewelry. "He was once like them…a _vegetarian_ —suppressing his _true_ nature," she continues, sounding bitter. "That is, until he met me, of course. I taught him that _real_ vampires drink human blood. None of that…watered down animal blood version the Olympic Coven drinks." Victoria makes a look of disgust before smiling again. I cannot take her smile as a friendly gesture due to her talk about human blood and the threatening air she carries toward me.

"Am I to assume that you refuse to drink animal blood while you are here?" I say nervously.

"Precisely."

"And you want to drink…my blood?" My breath escapes me as I envisage the horror playing in my mind.

The vampire maiden gives an airy wave of her hand. "Only a taste, you need not worry," she says, as if allowing a vampire to drink my blood is something I do freely to pass the time. "It is the least you can do for ruining my most expensive dress."

"The _least_ I can do?" I furrow my brows at her, trying to mask my panic. "Madam, you are asking me to let you break the Concord Treaty between the two kingdoms in the Olympics. A treaty that was renewed only a few hours prior."

She shrugs. "Actually, your precious contract will remain intact because _you_ are offering yourself to me. It states that no vampire shall drink the blood of Western Forks' human and wolf citizens, but nowhere in the treaty does it state that a vampire cannot do so _if_ presented with a willing individual."

I am horrified she thinks I will let her drink my blood by my own volition. "Surely there is something else I can do for you?"

"I am a vampire, my dear. The only thing you can do for me is to give me your blood." Victoria hisses at me and stalks closer. This is all too vaguely familiar, except this time, I think I truly will lose my life. She bares her teeth, which are all perfectly white. Although vampires bear no fangs like the wolves, they are just as sharp and deadly.

"Victoria, stop." We both turn to the new vampire in the garden. He is a little taller than Victoria with glossy black hair and has an olive tone to his pale vampire skin. His frame reminds me of Prince Jasper's. And like Victoria, he has red eyes.

"Laurent," she says, sounding annoyed. "You always did know how to ruin my fun."

"You endanger all of us by your reckless behavior," Laurent replies, his voice stern. He looks to me then back to her. "She is the daughter of Commander Swan, one of King William's most trusted vassals and a most worthy opponent in battle."

"And what is that supposed to mean to me?" She looks unimpressed at Laurent. "He is nothing more than a mere human like _her_." Victoria sets her gaze upon me once more.

"You will not have Lord Carlisle's protection if King William orders you to be handed over to him. None in our coven will be spared." His words seem to sink in as she finally relaxes her stance. I can tell Laurent is somewhat relieved, but still has his guard up. By my guess, Victoria is an unpredictable vampire.

"James will never let anything happen to me," Victoria says with confidence. Laurent gives her a short, mocking scoff. She possibly does not care what happens to her friend…if she and Laurent are real friends at all.

"Of course not, darling."

"James!" Victoria beams. I did not hear him approach. The discreet steps of vampires are unsettling. "I am glad you can join us for this little debate we are having." James walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles smugly in my direction.

"Debate?" James asks, confused.

"Whether or not I should be allowed to taste her blood for ruining my dress," she pouts to her mate.

"James, you understand the consequences if she does." Laurent looks concerned that James will let her have her way.

The blonde vampire thinks for a long moment and Victoria soon grows impatient. "Do not tell me you are siding with Laurent?" she asks, looking at him in anger and disbelief.

"We are in Cullen territory, my love," James finally replies, rubbing her arms. "Given my history here and how closely Emmett has been watching me since we arrived, tis best we…minimize the ripples we make in the pond, so to speak." Victoria's brows furrow. "If you feed on her, both kingdoms will come after us, darling. Do you truly want to spend the rest of eternity on the run?"

The red-haired vampire looks as if she wants to protest but cannot come up with a good argument in her defense. She glowers at me, contemplating on her next move. But then her features suddenly changes and she smiles. "Very well, my lady." Victoria curtseys. "Thank your two guardian angels that you survived this night." Her voice is sweet, but I know if Laurent and James were not here, I would be found dead in the bushes come morning.

I return a shaky curtsey, keeping my head up so she stays in my sights. As I watch the three vampires leave, a gust of wind from behind blows my hair forward, over my shoulders. They automatically pause and face me again. I do not understand why. Suddenly, their eyes all hold a look of lust and longing. Laurent has one hand in front of Victoria, holding her back. She hisses again. Even he looks rigid, as if he wants to come closer. Within seconds, James is in front of me. I do not even have time to blink before I stumble backwards at his closeness.

"I…I thought you were going to let me live?" I say. My heart panics in my chest.

He sniffs the air around me. "Such a turn of events," he whispers. "How exciting." The vampire slowly reaches for my neck, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I try not to cower at his cold touch.

"I do not think the lady gave you permission to touch her," says a fourth vampire in our midst.

"P…prince Jasper?" I say, surprised he is here as well.

Like James, he is beside me in an instant. He smiles at me with a nod and places one hand on James's shoulder, the other comfortably resting on his sword's hilt. "I believe you were on your way home?" he says to James. "Would you like an escort out of our borders, old friend?"

James takes a step back and smiles as if the entire thing is a misunderstanding. "You are most gracious, Prince Jasper. However, that will not be necessary."

Jasper looks back at James's companions who remain still. "It was a pleasure to see you all again."

"Believe me, Your Highness, the pleasure was all ours," James replies, his gaze intent on me. "Hopefully, when we meet again, my lady, it will be under different…circumstances." He takes my hand and kisses it. I try with all my might not to snatch it away from his cold fingers.

"Good night and safe journey," Jasper politely bows to them. They do the same. James places an arm around Victoria, who gives me another smug smile. Laurent looks more remorseful for their behavior but says nothing. The vampires with red eyes quickly vanish into the night as if they were never in the garden estate.

"You should not be out here this late without a proper escort, Lady Isabella." The vampire prince looks on with concern at the vampires' trail. "Nevertheless, I apologize on behalf of our ken for their behavior. Their actions go against the Law of our territory and will be punished if they try to threaten you again. Come. I will take you back to your room. I promise you and your citizens will remain safe in Eastern Forks until you return to your borders."

I follow Prince Jasper quietly back to the castle. Because I confessed that no one knows I am gone, he obliges by making sure we are not seen by any soldiers. "Thank you, Prince Jasper. I will not forget your kindness," I say with a courtesy.

"Do be careful next time, milady," he gives me a crooked smile. "Good night."

Closing the door, I sigh against it, shrinking to the floor. Eastern Forks is proving to be more adventurous…and dangerous than I imagined. I really should expect no less coming into foreign territory where humans are known as food. I remind myself I must be more careful with my actions before we return home tomorrow. An incident will surely bring about unwanted conflict between our kingdoms and I do not wish to be the cause of it.

I I I

The breeze in the room startles me. At the window, I glance at the garden estate, and keep the unwanted thoughts of what might have happened to me if it were not for Prince Jasper at the back of my mind. I move aside the white billowing curtains and latch it closed. I scan my chambers, feeling uneasy. The window agape bothers me for I am certain I did not open it. Not even once since I became this room's tenant.

"Who…who is there?" I whisper. The dark shadows in the room rouse my imagination. The only light I have to see with is the moon's reflection through the window, which is not enough. "Reveal yourself or I will scream." My threat is poorly spoken. Even I am not convinced of what I say I will do…although my mind is already silently yelling for help. I move closer to the bed and pick up one of the candelabras on the nightstand.

"You are very foolish," a voice says. "It is almost tragic to witness." I cannot locate the owner of the voice for it seems to echo from different parts of the room.

"I do not go seeking for trouble, _sir_ ," I reply, scowling at the intruder, although I am still blind to his whereabouts. "I simply cannot help my situation at times."

A dark figure slowly steps into the light by the window. "Is that what you tell yourself to help keep your nightmares at bay while you sleep?"

I accidently drop the candelabra. Flustered, I pick it up quickly and place it back on the nightstand. I hug myself, feeling more exposed than I did outside. "What…what are you doing in my chambers? How did you get in here?"

"You already know the answer to that question," he responds. He moves closer, stopping at the foot of the four-post bed. "Why I am here, well…that explanation takes a little more thought on my part."

"Prince Edward, stepping into a maiden's bedchamber at this hour—and uninvited no less—is very ungentlemanly. It will also bring about suspicions, and I do not know what kind of punishment will be handed to you…to me. Have you considered at all how your presence here tonight will affect me? Our kingdoms?"

Jacob already does not trust the cold ones and if he finds the vampire prince here, I know his reaction will be unpleasant. The Quileute wolves cannot always control themselves when they shape-shift out of anger and this will surely upset the wolf prince. I also do not want any other conflicts between me and Jacob, not when things are slowly returning to normal with our friendship.

Prince Edward smirks. "And how am I affecting you, my lady?"

"I…" I blush as he catches me off guard, "I do not mean _me_ specifically. I speak about the things that a maiden holds dear, such as her reputation and…virtue."

He looks amused and steps around to stand in front of me. I do not move. "Two things you need not worry about, my lady. I only want to make sure you are not utterly shaken after your encounter with Victoria and her company."

Looking away, I frown. The encounter still sending such panic into my veins, I hug myself tighter. "So…you saw?"

"Yes." Prince Edward's face remains impassive. "I saw you step outside before Victoria approached you. I would have eventually intervened, if things got too far, but my brother, as noble and chivalrous as he is, beat me to it. And a good thing it was Jasper for I would not have been as kind."

"What do you mean?"

"As you said so yourself…I am an ungentlemanly sort of fellow," he smiles once more. His crooked grin reminds me of his brother's. Prince Edward's honey-golden eyes also appear brighter in the moon's light, aligning his perfect features partly in shadow. He is truly beautiful.

"I cannot explain why, but your presence suddenly makes me feel…safe," I whisper.

Taking a step closer, the vampire prince tilts his head to the side. "There is something I want to try…if you will permit me."

"Try?" I blink at him.

"Yes. But do not move," he says, his voice soft. I nod slowly as my heart speeds at his words. Prince Edward cautiously leans his head at an angle toward me. I tell myself he cannot be doing what I think he is seemingly attempting. _Why would he?_ "Stay still," he whispers again. I can do nothing but stare at his lips and watch the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallows his nervousness.

The cold softness of his mouth finally touches mine. I can feel the heat from my lips against his coolness. We are both stiff until Prince Edward relaxes his tense muscles and leans into me more comfortably, his tongue coaxing my lips to open. Without thinking, I boldly give him permission to deepen our kiss, my hands fisting his soft, thick hair. Squeezing my hips, he suddenly pulls away and jumps at least ten feet back into the shadows.

He is breathing as hard as I am, although I can no longer see where he is in the room. "Prince…Edward?"

"I am stronger than I thought," I hear him reply quietly.

"I wish I can say the same for myself. I feel quite…embarrassed." I instinctively hug myself again, feeling vulnerable.

"Do not be embarrassed, my lady. You did nothing wrong." Prince Edward takes hesitant steps back to me until we are face to face once more. "We have to be careful."

"Careful?" Does he mean so that no one knows what we have done? Or does he mean something else?

"I can never lose control with you. Ever." His words are firm and full of conviction. Touching my cheek and jaw gently with his fingertips, the look of pain and sadness crosses his features. "I must go."

"Go…already?" I cannot hide the disappointment in my voice.

He smiles. "I promise this will not be our last meeting, my lady."

A sudden knock on the door disrupts our conversation. "Bella? Bella are you awake?" Jacob whispers on the other side. I sigh, about to tell Prince Edward I will dismiss him as soon as possible, but the vampire prince is suddenly gone. "Bella? Are you all right?"

Rolling my eyes at my best friend's timing, I open the door. "Tis quite late for you to be knocking on a maiden's door, Prince Jacob."

The prince invites himself in, not caring if he is scanning a maiden's room in the middle of the night. "I heard voices. Was someone here with you just now?"

"Would you like to check underneath the bed?" I ask, after I close the door and cross my arms over my chest to let him I do not appreciate his intrusion. I am hoping my sarcastic remark will satisfy his curiosity enough for him to believe that I am alone for I cannot imagine what will happen if the vampire prince is truly hiding underneath the bed!

"I swear I heard something. My hearing never fails me," Jacob says, but more to himself.

"I knocked over the candelabra in my sleep," I reply. "I only picked it up moments before you came." I place the candle sitting on the table back on its mantle and face Jacob again. "If there is nothing else, I would like to get some more rest before we depart in a few hours."

"Very well. My apologies," he bows. "I only wish to make sure you are safe for I only found out after my duties were complete that you did not leave with the others after the ball." A fleeting look of annoyance graces his face.

"Safe and well, my prince," I half-smile, opening the door for him.

Jacob nods curtly and stops at the entrance before I can safely relax. "Oh, and Bella…."

"Yes?"

"It is far too cold outside to leave your window open."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! What did you think? Also – back in the day, castles were divided into apartments, or sections for families or visiting dignitaries. That's what Bella meant by them "staying in the same apartments." ;)

 _ **Please review!**_


	8. Crossing Boundaries

**Crossing Boundaries**

Prince Edward and I do not speak to each other as our caravan waits to leave. He stands with his brothers beside Lord Carlisle as King William thanks the Eastern ruler for his hospitality. Jacob glances at me and smiles while I sit inside the carriage. I have the curtains pulled to the side so I can see out the window, trying to commit to memory as much as I can of Eastern Forks and Castle Stregone.

I find the vampire territory to be beautiful, but in a different sort of way from Western Forks. It is more of a place one visits to enjoy the sights of the castle and its grounds than to occupy it comfortably. The cold ones are also too well-mannered and poised—as if they must always pretend they are a high society of people full of grace and unequal beauty. Not much seems to draw emotion out of them either, except perhaps disgust for humans or the sight of blood. Their behavior reminds me of a play of entertainment put on for an audience.

When I focus back on the leaders, I find Prince Edward talking to Prince Jacob. The vampire prince sends a brief glance my way and continues to speak to my best friend. His features are unreadable. Jacob is more expressive, appearing unamused by whatever he is saying. They are too far away and I cannot strain my hearing enough to understand their conversation. The exchange of words ends with Jacob's curt nod before joining my father's side.

Prince Edward finally gives me the briefest of looks I have been waiting for and my heart constricts. He says we will meet again, but I cannot help but have my doubts. I try to smile as best as I can before the carriage departs, but my smile is more of a frown than anything hopeful to see. I have only met the vampire prince twice: the first time my life held in jeopardy and the second time, here, in their domain.

Touching my lips with my fingers, memories of our kiss flood back to my cheeks. A gentleman should never kiss a maiden unless his intentions are clear and honorable, so I wonder if he truly has feelings…for a mortal-maiden like me. Until Prince Edward's true intentions are revealed and he gets whatever it is he wants from me or if the moment we shared was but a fleeting moment, will he resort back to his cold, indifferent behavior?

My chest tightens that this might all be a simple game he is playing; to see my reaction and how easy it is for an innocent maiden to fall for his kind. I have no experience with these sorts of emotions—not even once with Jacob—and it feels very…foreign. The longing I feel for Prince Edward is almost unbearable and we have only departed but a short distance from Castle Stregone.

Sticking my head out of the window, I look at the procession behind my carriage. I cannot see anything but soldiers on horseback and even when I turn my gaze to the front. Jacob and the other Quileute soldiers are most likely running on foot in their wolf form to make sure the area is safe. With the new peace signing, I highly doubt any of the vampires will dare ambush us so early in the day. However, one can never be too careful for we must also consider other enemies besides the Immortal Clan.

"My lady, please refrain from hanging outside of the carriage. There is dust all around us and it is quite dangerous should we abruptly come to a halt," says the footman. I half-smile and do as I am told. Leaning heavily back into my seat, I cross my arms over my chest like a petulant child. I was _not_ hanging outside of the carriage. My head barely showed outside of the window. He makes it sound as if I am trying to climb to the front to sit beside the driver and take over the reins. I shut the curtains and close my eyes hoping to calm my mind and that by the time I awake, we are back at Castle La Push.

I I I

"What is ailing you today?" Jessica asks suddenly. My lady friends and I are in the solar, embroidering. "Are you ill?"

"What do you mean?" I blink at her.

"You have been sighing all morning. Do not tell me you have not noticed?" She raises a brow, something she has mastered very well.

Leah grins, looking up briefly from her work. "You have, Isabella."

My cheeks flush. "Have I?" I look down again, embarrassed, and busy myself with my pattern.

Jessica finally stops and puts her embroidery piece on her lap. "What happened at Castle Stregone after we left? You stayed the night, did you not?"

The question catches me off guard. I do not want to relive the moment at the garden estate. My friends cannot comfort me any more than Jacob, who still appears to not know of the ordeal either. He will be furious at my carelessness and try to put the blame on Clan Cullen somehow, knowing of the underlying animosity he and his father already have toward the cold ones.

"Nothing eventful," I shrug, not meeting Jessica's eyes as I continue with my pattern of a flower. "I was exhausted when the ball ended and retired to the apartments reserved for us. Feel free to ask Seth if you want confirmation as he was my escort. Whatever he and the others did that night afterwards, I have no knowledge of."

"Perhaps you are missing the grandness of the night? I know I am," Angela smiles. But her smile suggests something more than of visiting Eastern Forks and dancing.

"I believe you are correct," I return her smile. I am glad for Angela's suggestion so that I do not have to tell them the real reason why I have not felt like myself since then.

"Tis been nearly two weeks, surely that ball has blended in with all the other ones we have been to? I cannot even keep count on how many we have attended." Jessica dismisses the festivities at Castle Stregone with a wave of her hand and starts on her piece again.

Jessica Stanley is always at the main court hall, mingling with the nobles and attending the nightly gatherings full of music and dancing. Many are unaware that they are divulging more than they should when they have had one too many glasses of wine, which is the perfect time Jessica likes to seek news and gossip. She reminds me much of Angela's mother, Lady Weber. After a failed attempt to finish my design, I finally decide to leave the solar. It has become very stuffy in the room and I want time alone to think. Thankfully, my friends ask no more questions of me and think nothing of my departure.

Lately, I find myself wandering down the hallways every day, passing by the same familiar faces, nodding and politely curtseying. I never have a real destination. I simply let my feet guide me wherever they want to go. But even they do not seem to know where they are going. The days repeat over and over again and I do not know how much longer I can take it.

The forest gives me little joy as well. I have ventured to the purple meadow many times, waiting for another chance encounter with the vampire prince. But every visit leads only to disappointment. Falling asleep there for the first time almost caused me an earful from Len when I was not in bed when she entered my chambers. My excuse of waking up early for a quiet morning stroll in the courtyard did little to convince my guardian that I was not elsewhere. I have ceased going to the meadow to keep up my appearances. I do not want to abandon the hope that I will see Prince Edward again, but I also cannot spend my days sulking like a child who did not get the gift they asked for. My brooding behavior is also becoming much too obvious…and quite pathetic, really.

Tis been two weeks now, which is hardly any time for a vampire since they are immortal. For a mortal girl like me, however, it feels like months— _years_ —even. I did not realize how boring my life truly is inside these walls. Jacob's princely duties keeps him occupied and he is the only one who has been able to entertain me and allows to me stay out in the forest for as long as I want, provided we are there together.

My lady friends are good enough company although they are less adventurous and hardly the type to get dirt, no matter how faint, on their skirts. Leah Clearwater is a bit more daring than Angela or Jessica, but even _she_ must keep up her appearances of a well-behaved lady because of her family's lineage.

Frustrated, I suddenly feel like a fool to think Prince Edward and I will meet again. How many mortal girls has he met on his adventures and made the promise of seeing them again? And perhaps, promised another stolen kiss? How many hearts has he broken? I chide myself for falling prey to his advances. The thought that he and his brothers are laughing at my expense boils my blood. My assumptions drive me mad and I know I should not think this way, but it is difficult because I cannot contact Prince Edward so easily to find out the truth.

"Whoa…Bella!" A strong pair of hands grips my shoulders to stop me from colliding into the body they are attached to. "What is the matter? Are you all right?"

"Oh, Jacob," I look up, blinking at him. "Sorry, I did not see you."

He scoffs with a laugh. "Did not see me? Are you sure? I think I am quite hard to miss."

Sighing a smiling, I roll my eyes. Given his tall stature, everyone knows you can see the wolf prince from miles away. "I was distracted, obviously."

"Yes," he nods, his face changing into one of concern. "What occupies your mind to make you unaware of your surroundings?"

"You," I lie, poking him playfully on his side. "You have been so busy lately, I barely see you these days." If I tell Jacob it is the vampire prince that occupies my thoughts, he will be sour and unhappy, and I need to avoid any other stresses at the moment. Not when I feel as if my muscles are already wound so tight.

"You know that a prince's duty is never done," he says wearily. I can tell he has been up late these past few days from the dark circles under his eyes. "Father has given me more responsibility since our return. In any case, I am glad I ran into you—or _you_ almost into me—for I have something to tell you."

I give my best friend a little shove when he hesitates. "Well, come on, then. Out with it! What is it you have to say?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jacob briefly looks toward the floor. "I will be leaving again."

"Leaving again? You have barely been home."

"There are reports of villagers gone missing in the Northern Lands and my father wants us to investigate."

"The Northern Lands? But they are not a part of our territory."

"Yes, I know. But the Canadians are one of our strongest allies and my father does not want to damage our truce by not answering their request for aid."

"Do you think the cause of the missing villagers is…vampires?" The idea is dismaying for it is not the first case of people disappearing. Unlike the Olympics, the other surrounding lands do not have clearly defined boundaries with the cold ones that freely stalk humans as prey.

"Perhaps," Jacob shrugs. "Or it could simply be the Ottawa boars taking some of the village folk back to their dens. They venture far from their normal hunting grounds to fill their bellies with food during the cold winter months. The North is filled with the beasts."

From what I have read about them, the Ottawa boars are temperamental, territorial creatures with large tusks. Although they have big, bulky bodies and short legs, they are quick at charging and attacking anything they find a threat. Most Northerners stay clear of the mountain ranges where the boars make their homes inside the caverns.

The boars do not worry Jacob because the Quileute wolves are slightly larger. He is also confident he and his pack will have no difficulties in a fight, beast against beast. However, if the cause of the missing villagers are not these animals, I do not know what the wolf prince will do. The Northern Lands will not be easy to get to either because they are covered in heavy snow, much sooner than the Olympics. I also doubt Jacob and his pack will stick to the safety of the roads.

"When will you depart?" I ask.

"At first light," he replies, looking out the window. "My father wants us to get there as soon as possible and hopefully return just as quickly. Sam and the more experienced wolves will go with me. The younger Quileutes will stay here to finish training and so that we do not leave Castle La Push completely deserted if they need to phase to thwart an attack."

Crossing my arms across my chest, I raise a sarcastic brow. "Do you really find the regular soldiers _that_ inadequate in protecting us?"

Taking me by surprise, Jacob places his hand atop my head and sighs. "No, Lady Isabella…that is not what I meant. The wolves can move around more freely and jump from ledges if an enemy breaches our walls. They can save more lives, including our soldiers here, if the Quileutes phase. You forget, as wolves, we are built with harder muscles and most importantly, heal faster than anyone."

"I suppose you have a point." I mutter, which makes Jacob grin because he knows he has won the argument.

Moving his hand to lightly squeeze my shoulder, he slouches down so that we are almost at eye level. "I trust our regular soldiers just as much as my pack to protect Western Forks. There are great soldiers among them, like your father. I value their skills and their _lives_. If you see us in actual battle, the wolves can take quite a beating and bounce back several times before slowing down. Still, we are human, just simply bestowed with mystical traits and abilities. And just like you, we are fragile. As ruler of this kingdom someday, I must take into account the well-being of all our citizens…the highborn, our soldiers and even the peasants. Oh, and of course I cannot forget, Lady Isabella Swan."

To remove the smug grin off his face, I pretend to swing my arm for a punch to his stomach. Jacob flinches and quickly protects himself from my fist. "Lady Isabella Swan is not so hopeless of a maiden, Your Highness," I say with my head held high. "She can very well take care of herself."

As soon as the words escape me, they sound like lies in my ears. If what I say is true then why could I not protect myself from Victoria? Why do I want to run and hide where she cannot find me? The look in her blood-red eyes still haunts me and I barely find a good night's rest because of it. Waking during the nights in a cold sweat I convinced Len is only because I feel as if I will catch a fever soon from the coming of the cold winter. Because of my little fib, she now makes me drink ginger tea with salt every day until she thinks me better. The drink is not easy on the pallet but I must keep up the ruse until my nightmares fade.

"I know she can," Jacob chuckles. "But if I do not try to protect her, I am not much of a best friend, am I?"

"No, _sir_ , you are not."

I I I

Castle La Push seems much quieter with fewer soldiers wandering the halls and occupying the training grounds. Some of the regular soldiers are with Jacob, as well, searching for the missing villagers. King William thought having non-shifters amongst their rank will ease some of the tension and anxiety the Canadians have about outsiders and what is already happening to their people. He also did not want to frighten those who are not familiar with the Quileute shape-shifters and think they mean anyone harm so my father, Commander Charles Swan, is in their company.

The citizens of Western Forks come alive when there is finally fresh snow on the ground. Much of it has turned into a sloshy brown color from the constant tread of people going to and fro their destinations; and the busying of adorning the castle with holiday decorations. Tis always a happy time of the year and the festivities never fail to put a smile on people's faces. One can even hear King William humming in the hallways when he is not locked away behind closed doors with his chief advisors. I wish, I too, can feel the merriment.

Lately, I have come to think that my time in Eastern Forks was nothing but a dream. Something you remember so vividly the moment it happens, but the more you stay awake, the hazier the memory becomes to the point that you are not certain you dreamed it at all. My dreams are sometimes of the vampire prince, but Jacob is always there, distancing me from him whenever I draw too close. And perhaps it is for the best. Consorting with vampires in a romantic fashion is unheard of.

I cannot imagine what King William will think if he finds one of his citizens in such a circumstance. Banishment from Western Forks or the gallows are not far from thought. We are made to believe that vampires want nothing from us but the sustenance of our blood or a play thing for their amusement, and that a relationship with one of them is like welcoming Death to your door. My heart sinks even further for all these things seem like logical reasons for me to forget it all. To forget I ever met Prince Edward Cullen.

Nothing I do satisfies my days, even when I try to do different things to change my normal routine. I convinced my lady friends into a snowball fight, but it was hardly a "fight" at all. Leah refused to stay out in the cold and Jessica did nothing but hide behind a tree complaining that her dress would only be ruined. Because she could no longer feel her feet, she marched back inside with Leah in tow. Angela tried to get into the spirit of the game until Erik came and took her away for a private conversation. He requested to stay behind to help guard the castle, which was easily granted. But we all know the real reason why, although he will not admit it out loud.

I I I

"Good night, mistress."

"Good night, Len," I half-smile at my guardian and head attendant. She leaves me staring out my window, brushing my hair. The fire in the grate helps keep my bedchamber warm and casts a soft glow in the room with shadows dancing around it. Extra candles are lit tonight since it is one of the colder nights in Forks and is predicted to only get colder as we settle into winter.

Thinking of something new I can do tomorrow, nothing comes to mind. I sigh, staring at my brush. I start to wonder what vampires do to keep themselves entertained and occupied when their lust for blood is not involved. In the older, ancient myths, vampires were not able to walk in daylight for the sun was their enemy, the only true weapon against the cold ones. We do not know how or when it happened, but the Immortal Clan and their ken found a way to freely walk amongst us during the day, the sun's rays no longer a source of their destruction. Many say that is how the magic of Taha Aki's Quileute tribe awoke; to help protect the innocent from vampires.

Blowing out some of the candles, I get ready for bed. But a sudden chill fills the room before I reach my covers. I quickly scan the room, the wind blowing inside from the opened window, candles flickering at the disturbance. Cautiously, I walk to the window and shut it tightly. I suddenly feel uneasy. Heading back to my bed, I carefully open my bedside drawer and pull out the small dagger I keep hidden. Spinning around, I thrust the dagger outward. My heart is racing and I cannot hide the small tremble in my hands.

"Who…who is in here? Reveal yourself or I will scream to raise the alarm to the palace guards." I think I see a flash of red in my vision, but I cannot be sure. The beating of my heart quickens.

A dark shadow suddenly separates itself from the wall near the corner of the fireplace, the shape slowly coming into focus of a figure of a person. "You would be dead, my lady, before another breath escaped your lips, which would only choke your scream. Come morning, when your attendants arrive, they will merely think you still asleep in your bed, only to realize later that you are gone from this world."

I stifle a gasp when the figure finally steps into the light of the candles. I drop my dagger, my hands still shaking. "You…" I breathe. "How is this possible? Our borders are heavily guarded."

A smile plays on their lips. "There is no need for lies. I have been watching your borders for weeks, looking for weaknesses in your defenses. Then, as luck would have it, half of your troops departed for the Northern Lands, leaving behind your weakest wolves to protect you."

"They are not _weak_ ," I say, glaring at the intruder. "When they rip out your throat is when you will wish you did not speak so superiorly toward our soldiers."

"Would you really allow them to do that?"

Removing something hidden from under their cloak, I stare at it in bewilderment. "A rose?"

"For you, my lady. I have thought of nothing else but you since you left."

"Edward," I whisper, forgetting my anger and addressing him as a prince. I cautiously reach out and take it from him. The smell of it is heavenly. I have seen many red roses in my lifetime, but not one so vibrant in its color.

"I do not think my mother will miss one flower taken from her garden," he smirks.

"What are you doing here, Prince Edward," I ask, frowning. My heart cannot decide whether it is happy or sad to see him again. Not after the conflicting weeks my emotions have put me through.

The relaxed expression of his fades. "To see you, of course. Did I not promise we would meet again? I apologize it has taken me this long to come to you, but I had to be careful as you well know we are not permitted in your lands. What I say is true about watching your borders for weeks, but only looking for weaknesses in your defenses so I can be here—standing right in front of you. However, it seems you are not as pleased to see me as I had hoped. Or am I wrong?"

"You risked your life to see me?"

"I risked a war happening between our two kingdoms to see you," he says, smirking, but in a sincere fashion, knowing the consequences of his actions.

"Why?" I ask quietly, searching his eyes for answers.

"Is it not obvious?" he murmurs, closing the distance between us.

"Let us say I am a maiden naïve of the world and of…love, therefore, it is not," I reply, staring into his eyes again, their honey-golden color more vivid, dancing in the light. "You are also a vampire prince who has travelled the world and met many in his travels. I cannot assume to know what you mean or what your intentions are with a young mortal woman such as myself."

Something with my words seems to amuse him. "You do not believe my feelings for you are sincere."

"How can I? You are a vampire prince and I am…only human. Your kind is beautiful. Do not tell me in your immortal life that you have never said or promised the same things to any other vampire or…mortal maiden?"

"I can see why one so young such as yourself would have these thoughts," Prince Edward nods to himself, almost pensively. "As you said you are a maiden naïve of the world and of love. While I am _not_ naïve of the world…I, like you, _am_ new to love." He can see his words surprise me and continues before I can reply. "My tale for leaving the Olympics ten years ago is for another time, but I am a better _person_ because of it. As I wandered the world, I never sought out love—for anyone—even when love was confessed to me. That is…until I saw you in the meadow that fateful night."

"The night you threatened to kill me," I remind the vampire prince, crossing my arms across my chest.

He suppresses a smile. "A precaution. The more I watched you, the more drawn I became to your scent."

I swallow. "You mean…my blood."

"Yes," he confesses, almost apologetically. "Once in a lifetime, there is that one human, whose blood sings to us, _calls_ to us, almost like a powerful drug that we cannot ignore. If my family drank blood like the rest of our vampire ken, I would have killed you in an instant that night to satisfy my true nature's thirst. But I could not because of the treaty. But, not only that, I found you intriguing—out in woods all by yourself, distressed, with no escort or protection…and dressed only in your nightly garments. It was clear you ran away from whatever it was that upset you."

The recollection of what I heard in Angela's home brings back unwanted memories even though things are resolved between me and my best friend. Still, I cannot help wonder if King William will someday reinforce our marriage if his patience finally runs out or if he is not satisfied with his son's choice for a wife. "Is that why you approached me? Because you found me intriguing?" I ask, hoping to avoid his question of why I was out in the woods in the middle of the night.

"I found you quite brave, actually. A mortal girl bold enough to be alone in the cold, darkness of the night and with a vampire in her midst. It was not only your blood, but your bravery that kept me from harming you. I tried to resist you and only threatened you so that you would run away from me before I gave in to my vampire instincts."

"So you really meant me no harm?" I ask curiously.

"No…not truly," he says. I am still deciding if this news brings me relief or anger for the vampire prince allowing me to believe my life was in danger. "After our encounter, I felt conflicted. I wanted to murder every human I saw in sight, although I knew it would not satisfy my thirst. I left the Olympics again for a few days to get it under control, paying our cousins in Alaska a visit. Ultimately, I did not want to disappoint my parents after being away for so long from my family and so…I returned. I consulted my father who advised that I face my confliction and understand it. It was then, at the masquerade ball, that I realized my true feelings out weighted my instincts and could not be parted from you." He lightly scoffs to himself and adds, "How the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"You…truly mean it?"

"Yes," the vampire prince smiles. "However, I cannot stay for much longer. My scent might be picked up by your wolves on patrol, if it has not already been sniffed out. With only a few wolves out tonight, I was able to slip past them using the areas that are not as heavily scouted."

I frown. "You mean you must leave again, already?"

"I am sorry. I wish we had more time together," Prince Edward smiles apologetically. Slowly, he reaches to caress my cheek. His knuckles feel cold against my skin but the gesture brings me more comfort than his words, for I can now tell by this simple action how sincere he truly is.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I do not want to hope because of the risk, but I cannot help but ask.

"Yes, but not here. Meet me tomorrow night…in the meadow. Can you do that?"

"Yes," I nod. Prince Edward comes even closer and with hesitant movements, he places a soft kiss on my cheek. "It is truly hard to resist you." I close my eyes and savor the moment. I hear the candles flicker and feel the breeze fill my bedchamber again, bringing the familiar chill to my bare arms.

I do not need to open my eyes to know my vampire prince has left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope everyone is have a great year so far! More Bella x Edward in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading! _**Please review!**_


	9. My Wish

**My Wish**

"Mistress, please stop fussing," Len sighs, pulling harder on my corset strings.

"Len—it is too tight," I reply. "I cannot breathe as it is!"

"I am doing nothing different with your lacing so please be still."

I suck in a breath, holding onto the wooden edge of my standup mirror so that I do not get yanked backwards by the force of Len's pulling. If I have gained weight for some unknown reason, she does not comment. Though servants would not dare say such things to their mistresses, I will not be surprised if Len expresses some type of opinion on the matter. My old guardian is a servant in our household but because she is also like a family to us, I value her honesty.

After my laces are tied, I try to relax myself to get comfortable and situated into the rest of my garments. Getting dressed every morning is a spectacle and takes over an hour's time before I can leave my room to start my day. Perhaps I will bring up the destruction of bodices and corsets with our next queen—whoever is lucky enough to marry Prince Jacob.

"Len, there is something I have decided," I announce.

She ruffles my skirts, her attention on how they lay on the floor. "And what is that, young mistress?"

"I plan to move back into Swan Manor." Len pauses as if she has been struck in place, eventually looking up at me with questioning eyes. "I have already instructed the house servants to get the property ready for my arrival this afternoon."

"But, mistress…"

"This castle is not my _home_ , Len," I explain. "With winter here and the snow already upon us, I want to put warmth back into the Manor. The servants maintain the household for no one and it is time we put some life back into it. Cheer up the place with decorations."

Len finally stands, dusting off her skirts, still looking frazzled by my news. "I thought the reason you wanted to live at the castle was to be closer to your father and your best friend, the prince?"

My father spent most of his days at Castle La Push due to his duties to the king and rarely graced us with his presence at home. As Jacob and I became closer friends, I began to frequent my stay at the castle, as well, for we were inseparable as children. King William gave Commander Charles Swan apartments within his walls so that my father can resume his duties as the king's vassal, have his daughter close, and keep the prince happy. It all seemed to work out in everyone's favor and we were all _happy._

"I barely remember the last time I visited the Manor," I say to Len. I only remember it as a dark and empty shell with portraits and furniture covered in white sheets. It felt so cold as if no one ever lived there. "My father built the house for my mother and I do not wish to abandon the place. Not when it holds so many memories for my family."

"Nor do I," Len smiles warmly. "Although it was only your mother and father for a time, Swan Manor was always full of love. Your mother was a beautiful, kind and gracious woman. I wish you could have known how lovely she was." The servant pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket and gently dab her eyes.

"Me, too," I place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But because I did not get the chance to know her, except from the stories you and my father have told me, I cannot miss her as you do. I can only miss her by wondering what sort of mother and daughter relationship we could have had together."

"I am sorry for being a poor substitute," she sniffles. "But I promised your mother before her untimely death that I would look after you until I drew my last breath."

Hugging my caregiver, I gently rub her back. "I know my rebellious nature is not always so easy to handle, but you do a fine job of managing me, Len. And I trust you. Father does, too. You are like family to us and I am certain my mother, if she were alive, would be thankful for your hard work and loyal servitude to us over the years."

Another sob escapes her. "Thank you, mistress. Your mother would be proud of the young maiden you are."

"Now, no more reminiscing or sentiments this morning," I say, giving her one last squeeze. "We will have plenty of time for that once we get Swan Manor back into tip-top shape. We have a long day ahead of us so let us start it off with breakfast. I am starved!"

I I I

"Really? You are moving back home?" asks Angela. She is the first person I decided to tell, besides Len. We are walking the paths of the courtyard that the servants have cleared of snow. "You have lived in the castle for so long I sometimes forget your family has lands outside these walls."

"I am sure most people have," I nod. "But I have been assured that the Manor is well taken care of by the servants who still live there. I am thankful and relieved my father did not forfeit our property when we moved into the castle." My father asked King William for his family to keep their land titles in case his daughter chose to return someday and raise her family where she was born. "It also gives our servants a place to live while they upkeep the house."

"Not everyone will be happy, but I am glad you are moving back home for it means you will be closer to me," she smiles. "We no longer have to venture so far to see each other."

"I would love the extra company when I have settled in," I return her smile. "And I am sure you are referring to Jacob's reaction once he finds out I longer reside in the castle."

"Your father _is_ more understanding," Angela impishly smiles. "Prince Jacob, well…"

"Yes, I know," I roll my eyes. "I do not think Jacob will understand until we speak. But even then, I know he will find subtle ways to convince me to return."

Angela stops with a question looming on her features. "Are you certain you want to move back to Swan Manor? Your property is one of the largest in Western Forks. Will it not feel awfully quiet with only you and Elena there?"

"I prefer it that way," I reply. "And we will not be alone. The other servants are occupants, too. Besides, the only one among us who has really grown up at Castle La Push is Leah. The Quileutes have their own surrounding properties, but most of the Clearwater and Atearas families were born _in_ the castle. I was not. My father built our home for the namesake of our family and a Swan should continue to live there. Also, you, Leah and Jessica are the only ones I consider my friends inside and outside of the court, so there is hardly any reason for me to miss these grounds."

She nods with understanding. "And tis not like you are moving to Eastern Forks," she half-giggles, as if the idea is completely absurd.

I laugh with her but with less heart and change the subject. "How is Erik these days?"

Her steps falter. It is not hard to tell that Angela is embarrassed from the quickening color to her cheeks. "Erik? Erik is…doing well, I believe. He is out on patrol this morning."

"Do you meet him often when he is off duty?" I ask casually.

"Umm…sometimes. But not today. We have relatives visiting us from Oregon so I must be home in time to greet them formally with my parents," she responds quietly.

"You know his face lights up whenever he sees you," I smirk.

Angela's face turns even brighter. "We have become good friends lately."

"There is no need to explain it to—"

"Oh, Bella!" She suddenly grabs a hold of my arm, startling me. Angela also rarely calls me by my short name, unless she is flustered. "I do not know what to do!"

"What do you mean?"

Looking from right to left, Angela pulls me next to a snow covered tree. "Erik has confessed his love for me."

"That is great news!"

"No, it is not!" She shakes her head fiercely.

"Why ever not? You clearly hold the same feelings for him…yes?"

"Yes, I do. But…"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I sigh. "Do not tell me the concern on your face has to do with your parents?"

"It does," Angela nods slowly. "Bella, you know the type of prospect my parents want for me. They will never approve of our marriage."

"Marriage?" I cannot help the shock in my voice. "Erik has proposed to you?"

"Yes," my lady friend half-smiles, "last week. He does not have a ring yet—it was all quite spontaneous, actually. Erik says he has been saving his soldier's earnings to buy me the best, but I told him I do not need one so extravagant. We thought it best to keep it a secret for now."

"And I will keep it as such. Erik is a fine soldier. Surely, your parents will understand his great contribution to Western Forks? Your family also has a house in the countryside. Perhaps they will allow you and Erik to stay there until you are able to procure your own lands?"

My optimism does not seem to reach her. "I wish that was the case, but as of yesterday…Erik and I can no longer be together."

"Why do you say that? Has something happened?" I gently hold her hands for comfort.

"The relatives visiting us are distant cousins on my father's side. They have a son around our age that my father has arranged for me to marry."

"What?" I exclaim. "Oh, Angela…"

Tears begin to streak down her face. "I have not told Erik. Bella, I do not know what to do! My parents were furious when I told them I loved another. I did not mention who he is, but my mother said if the one I love does not have lands and not is entitled, they are no match for a maiden of my status. I asked what about marrying for love? My father said love will come in time and that love has nothing to do with marriage…only wealth and power."

"I take it your parents did not marry for love?"

"No," she shakes her head sadly, "they did not. But my parents eventually grew to care for one another. My father assures me I will forget my current affections and be happy with my future husband." Angela's features do not convey she believes her father's words and frankly, neither do I. Unlike her parents, mine _did_ marry for love and I am a product of that love. Erik Yorkie is Angela's first love and although she only recently admits her true feelings, I know my friend has been in love with Erik for far longer than she cares to express.

"I wish I can tell you what to do to remedy the situation in your favor," I say. "But I do not want to bring discord between you and your parents by ill advice I might give. What I _can_ do is comfort you for as long as you need and pray your parents will have a change of heart."

She squeezes my hands. "What would _you_ do, Bella?" Angela looks so hopeful, as if she is looking for an idea through me.

I groan inwardly. "Angela, you and I are like strawberries and grapes. What I might think to do if I was in your situation, I cannot recommend for you. You are sweet, kind, caring…obedient. I am headstrong and rebellious. Len can attest to that." My friend's features sink again. I change the placement of our hands and squeeze hers when she loosens her grip. Angela slowly looks back up at me, despairingly. "I did not say you and Erik should not fight for your love," I smile to give her some hope, "but do it on your own terms. Not someone else's—if that makes sense."

Thinking for a moment, she nods. "Thank you, Isabella." Angela gives me a quick, fierce hug and runs off, hoping to find Erik to tell him of the news before her parents expect her home.

Saying a silent prayer for my friend, I head back inside for a warm drink. Erik Yorkie might not have the nobility Angela's parents are looking for, but he makes up for it with his kind heart and sincere affections for their daughter. He is also a hard worker and a motivated man. I know he will do whatever he can to provide them a good life. Now, if only Lord and Lady Weber can see past their greed and high standings in court.

I I I

"Oh, tis like I remember it!" Len says, looking nostalgically around the foyer.

"Len, we have barely set foot in the house. Come." I walk toward the living area to see how well its condition is after all these years. The other servants are busy unloading our things out of the wagon as we inspect the house.

"You do not think your father will consider this so abrupt? Perhaps he wishes you seek permission from him first?"

" _Now_ you express your opinions?" I roll my eyes, briefly glancing behind me.

She merely shrugs her shoulders. "I was so caught up in the idea of returning home earlier that I did not consider what your father would think of you moving out of the castle without his prior consent. I told Commander Swan I would report to him of any and all activities while he was away." The servant carries a look of concern as we continue down the hall.

"By the time your message reaches my father, it will be spring!" I retort. "You know as well as I that getting a message to the North this time of year can take weeks on horseback. And who knows if the crows we still have are fit to fly that great of a distance with the current snowstorms they have."

"I…suppose you are right," she nods slowly. "Still, I hope your father and the rest of the king's soliders make it back safely. I simply worry about the surprise he will receive when he finds you gone from the castle grounds."

 _Worry more about Jacob's reaction than my father's,_ I want to say, but keep the thoughts to myself. I can only imagine the wolf prince blindly sending out his father's forces, thinking I have been kidnapped or some other notion of my needing to be rescued. I placed a letter in his room, which I hope he reads before he sends the cavalry.

After a quick sweep of the rooms, I am pleased the servants have done a wonderful job on maintaining the property. They are happy to see us and it feels good to be home again. The faces of the servants I remember have grown older since I have not fully lived in the Manor since I was eleven, but they remain the cheerful staff I know them to be. Len is quick to catch up with the rest of the household while I retire to my room for now. One of the servants will notify me once supper is ready.

My bedchamber looks the way it did when I was a little girl. The wooden vanity carved out of Douglas fir still sits in one corner, while my tea table with matching cups and plate set sit alongside the other wall near the window. The medallion back button tufted sofa upholstered in sage green velvet by the fireplace is also as comfortable as I remember it when Jacob and I used to jump up and down on the piece of furniture as children. The servants have even shined my writing desk, a bureau plat with a leather top and three drawers. Before today, I did not realize how much I truly missed all the wonderful memories that have been locked away in my childhood home.

The Swan Estate is where I belong and where I plan to stay for as long as it suits me. My father will have no qualms for I know he must miss our home as well. Memories of my mother are here and I am certain my father wants to preserve those memorable times they shared together. The only recognition I have of Lady Renée Swan is the portrait of her that hangs in the main hallway with the rest of my family's paintings. My mother has given me her fair complexion and long, dark brown hair, thin lips and slim waistline. My chocolate brown eyes and heart-shaped face, cheekbones, and other physical traits are clearly from my father. Being home brings me that much closer to the woman my father loved, although I never knew her.

Our property is located on the south eastern side of Castle La Push, sitting in closer proximity to the borderline of the Olympics' two territories. If I am to rendezvous with the vampire prince I cannot do so while living in the castle. I have snuck away many times in the late hours of the night to clear my head or to simply wander the walls if I cannot sleep, but never to meet with a citizen of Eastern Forks. I deem the risk higher if I am to be caught and do not want our two kingdoms going to war over something so…trivial.

I cannot speak to anyone of my other intent of moving back to the Swan Estate because I do not think they will truly understand my decision. Len will think I have gone mad and will surely tell my father or Jacob to convince me I am making a poor, dangerous choice, and my lady friends will either do the same or try to support me. I hope for the best thoughts of such a scenario, but I cannot risk confinement in the castle until they think I have finally come to my senses.

In fact, things cannot be any clearer. I finally know who I want to be with. To do something of my own volition instead of someone telling me what is good and correct in their eyes. No one knows what is best for me except for _me_. While I do not know if Prince Edward is best for me, I am willing to find out. If my heart is ripped apart or some ill fate befalls me, at least I know it will be by my own doing and can blame no one else.

Suppertime is uneventful, except for Len reminiscing of past events that transpired at the Manor. She stands next to the table near the wall where a pitcher of wine sits, ready to heed my request if my cup is low. Unfortunately, the only attentive ears on her stories are the additional servants, standing quietly besides her, nodding and smile as they, too, remember the past. I, however, have other things on my mind.

Quietly, I sip my soup and think of when to make my stealthy departure to meet with the vampire prince. No time was specified between us but I will wait all night if I have to. The weather and its foul temperatures have returned and it is now lightly snowing. I make a note to bundle up in my winter fur if I mean to last outside in the cold winter hours of the night.

I do not appear anxious or in a rush to finish my supper. Giving my intentions away is not something I want Len to observe. She is still very keen at her old age. Nevertheless, I am counting on her preoccupied thoughts with the company of her fellow helpers. She is nagging less about my lack of proper dinner manners so I anticipate the shared stories keep the house staff busy for the remainder of the evening.

I I I

Low candles burn in the hallways, shadows dancing as I swiftly pass by. The servant quarters are downstairs so I must be careful when I descend the stairs. While I was inspecting the property earlier, I took note of the ones that make the most noise. It is close to midnight and I no longer hear the quiet chattering downstairs. The fire in the grate died to low embers in the main room and the remaining candles used by the servants no longer burn. The house is calm and still, except for the howling wind, lightly tapping against the paned windows.

There is no one in the kitchen so I use the back door to escape the property. An inch of snow graces the estate, the yard no longer pure and free of disturbance from my heavy steps denting the fluffy powder. If anyone decides to take a breath of fresh air in the late night, they will see they are not the first to venture outside. My prints will hopefully vanish shortly with more snow steadily falling down on the Olympics.

Concealing myself in heavy fur, I do not look back to see if someone notices my departure. Consequences do not matter to me for I am the Lady of the House and carry the highest authority. Len can only say and do so much in my father's stead without crossing the line as a servant. My business is my own and I simply wish to not alarm anyone of my escapade and have it reported back to my father whose authority surpasses mine. I will be very displeased if he catches wind of what I am doing at this hour.

The purple meadow is a vast circular field that a person can reach through different trails along our border. From my knowledge, the wolves do not patrol its entire length, mostly focusing on the main areas leading to Castle La Push. There are few properties south of the castle and I assume the king does not find protecting its occupants as urgent as his home. The trail I take is more condensed with trees, which allows less snow to fall on its mossy ground, also making it harder for someone to follow behind so easily.

Because the flurries are pouring down more hurriedly now, nothing is clear. Shadows beyond my vision look like shapes of people when I reach the edge of our forest, but tis only the weather disguising the trees as living souls. The snowfall is thicker here and I cannot tell if Prince Edward is concealing himself beyond what I can see. There are also no signs of other footprints—except my own—as I make my way toward the middle of the clearing. The vibrant purple flowers are no more. Only snow and wet dirt remain.

Barely any time passes when I finally see a faint figure moving closer. For my own protection, I carry a concealed dagger, hidden under my sleeves, in case I find myself in danger again. Not necessarily from the vampire prince—I have simply learned to prepare for any situation.

Holding the fur tightly for warmth, I wait until he reaches me. Prince Edward wears the same hooded shawl from the previous night and nothing more. The fury of the wind and the snowfall seem to have no effect on him. The snow covers his hair that slowly melts as more follow. "Kill a wolf, did you?" he says with a smirk when he is close enough to hear.

I assume he refers to my choice of pelt. "This is bear skin," I reply with a sarcastic brow. "And I would appreciate it if you did not make such puns about our Quileute wolves."

Still smiling, he blinks away the flurries that stick to his impossibly long lashes. "My apologies, dear maiden."

"Apology accepted."

"Perhaps tonight was not the best night to rendezvous." Prince Edward looks up, letting the snowflakes grace his face so liberally. How I wish I can touch him as freely as the passing wind. I suddenly blush at my absurd jealously over something so petty. I am glad the cold air and night have already colored my face like a pink rose.

"Perhaps. But neither of us could have predicted the weather to turn for the worst."

"Come, you must be cold." Placing an arm around my shoulders, he ushers me toward the way he came…back toward Eastern Forks. I immediately pause, concern about his intentions clear on my features. "We cannot stay out here in the open. Not with this downfall," he explains. "I am not permitted to step into your lands, but the treaty does not forbid humans from entering our territory—a sort of 'enter at your own risk' clause at the very bottom."

The vampire prince's mischievous grin is not comforting. "It must be written finely, in very small print, for I do not remember ever reading it on the document," I mutter. With tentative steps, I let Prince Edward escort me into the trees on his side of the meadow, where the trees are thinner and more twisted, and the forest seemingly darker in the late evening sky.

We find shelter under a twisting canopy where we can both shrug off the snow from our hair and clothes. The snowfall here is minimal and some areas still free of the elements, providing the perfect spot to rest. I find myself less cold without the wind forcing me to retreat back indoors. The vampire prince sits himself on a broken tree, hands on his knees, patiently waiting for me to settle down on my own branch.

"The weather does not seem to bother you," I say, only in the form of relieving the awkward silence. I finally sit on my side of the small patch of clearing, a few feet away, facing him. His eyes silently follow my every move.

"I am a vampire. We are immune to the changing environment and illnesses of the human body," he answers. "I would keep you warm…but I am afraid my touch will only continue to make you shiver as you may have guessed by now, my body is void of warmness."

His words cease my actions. I thought I could bring more warmth back to my limbs by rubbing my arms while we converse. I nod my response, remembering Prince Edward's touch and the cool feel of his hands and…lips. The cold ones are dead creatures and it is easy enough to understand why their body temperature resembles a body of a corpse that is meant to stay buried under the earth, not living amongst us with a lust for blood.

"Still, I do not mind your company beside me," I reply quietly. The coldness here, even if the vampire prince decides to touch my skin, will still not compare to the harsher conditions in the meadow's open field.

"As the lady wishes," he says. His mouth quirks, ever so slightly, as he sits, leaving a modest space between us. "You arrived sooner than I expected, coming from the castle."

"I did not come from the castle. I came from my family's property, about half a mile from here."

"Oh?" Prince Edward tilts his head to the side. "A family gathering of some sort? Did you sneak here after everyone was finally asleep from their drunken stupor?"

"You have a vivid imagination," I roll my eyes. "I simply decided to move back into my childhood home."

"Oh, really?" he says with a curious tone in his voice. He appears to be thinking of something amusing. "Swan Manor is further south of Castle La Push, south eastern to be precise, is it not?"

"Somewhat, yes. Why do you ask?" I also want to know how he knows this. We have not had enough exchanges for me to divulge the whereabouts of my home.

"I know a great many things." The vampire prince winks. My cheeks color again, which has nothing to do with the cold. I look away from his amused gaze. "I am surprised you suddenly thought to leave the castle grounds. Only last night I saw you and did not hear of this news. Then again, we are not so closely acquainted yet. Therefore, I cannot expect you to give me these details so willingly. Or perhaps the move slipped your mind? In any case, our future rendezvouses will be less…problematic. If that is the proper word to use? Vampires have grown vain over the centuries from humans always so mesmerized by our looks and talents. One can only hope you moved because of me—to see me and speak with me without the troubles of your prince and his pack. But, I am not that vain to think of such a thing."

"No, you do not seem the type," I reply casually. "And I am glad such conclusions are beyond you." My heart beats wildly in my chest and I fear he can see right through my fib.

"I do hope your prince is away for many months. He will be quite sour to know of our circumstance." Facing him, I open my mouth to say what is on my mind, but cannot. I do not know how to exactly say my thoughts. "Your implied look tells me you are wondering what I mean about our circumstance." I nod at the simple curiosity. Taking my hands into his, I shiver from the unexpected touch of his cold hands. I feel Prince Edward loosen his grip, but I hold on tighter to let him know I do not mind his touch out here. "You are my life now, Isabella," he says ardently. "Nothing before you in my existence had meaning. I have met many great talents, have many great talents of my own, seen the wonders of the world, yet…nothing compares to you. None of it! I feel as if the world has changed—become new in my eyes. I swear on my life I will always protect you from anyone looking to cause you harm. And if you wake up one day and decide you want nothing more to do with me—no matter how painful that thought is—I will disappear and never bother you again."

"Do not say that!" I reply urgently, squeezing his hands even more. "Yes, I confess I left the castle to be closer to you. How I would wait here all night in the freezing winter just to see your face, even if you were a mere dream, a delusion in the cold—a delusion that I will gladly freeze to death to see if you were not already in front of me, solid and real."

Cold lips crash against mine, taking me momentarily by surprise. I relax into Prince Edward, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His body feels tense against mine, but his hold is tight and possessive, as if I am the very air he breathes. Our kiss deepens, more so than before, although I know he is restraining himself. Eventually, I must pull away to catch my breath. Prince Edward blinks at me, seemingly unfazed by our indecent display in the woods.

"Forgive me," he says, "for getting carried away."

"I think both our actions speak for themselves," I chuckle. He looks relieved that I am not embarrassed or concerned by what transpired between us moments ago.

"Still, I should apologize. We vampires do not need to breath. Breathing for us is only a ruse to give the impression that we are still _somewhat_ human."

"You mean…you can kiss me all night and not need to come up for air?" I ask in disbelief.

"Nor will I ever be tired by it," he grins widely. I look away, suppressing the thoughts circling in my mind of what such a night can bring.

"It seems you have gotten your thirst under control," I clear my throat. "Before, you were always the first to pull away."

"Because tonight's meeting was discussed, I took precautions to…feed beforehand to lessen my thirst. The normal, hunger has subsided, but I do not think I can ever quell the part of me that desires your blood. I can only try to control it when you are near."

"Has it…gotten easier?"

"Yes and no," Prince Edward smiles. "Only time will tell if I can truly have it under control." He shrugs noncommittedly and gives me another long look and sighs. "The night grows later. You should return home."

"What? Why?" I frown. "Is it something I said?"

"No, of course not," he smiles, caressing my cheek. "The snow has gotten thicker since we arrived. I cannot escort you back to make sure you are safe, so tis best you depart shortly before you have a harder time on the trails. I cannot worry about you and risk my life, and I say this only because if I am caught, I will never get to see your lovely face again."

"Very well," I nod, feeling disappointed we must finally part, although he has a point. I cannot afford to be stuck out in the forest. One of the wolves finding me in this weather is an automatic report to Jacob. If they have not already reported to him that I am no longer in the castle.

"Come," says Prince Edward. "I will keep an eye on you while you walk through the meadow, back into your territory."

I look back every so often but he chooses to remain the dark spaces of the trees. I can no longer see him yet I know my vampire prince can see me through the snow as if it is a clear summer night. Vampire sight is far better than our weak, human vision…or so I am told. I hurry back to the Manor before I freeze to death, my pelt wet and heavy with snow. Now that my wish of seeing my Immortal Prince tonight has been granted…my new wish is to live forever so that we may never part again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading!

 _ **Please review!**_


	10. Do Not Cross

**Do Not Cross**

The morning bath the servants prepare in my bedchamber feel fantastic on my weary muscles. Walking through the forest in the bleak weather last night took its toll, which I only felt after I awoke. I seem to have come down with a slight cough, as well, worrying Len more than she needs to. This time I welcome the unsavory ginger and salt remedy she gives in a cup of warm water.

Conditions in the Olympics finally resemble the Northern Lands and I do not know if I can venture into the woods again to meet Prince Edward. The roads are nearly impossible to travel on, let alone the unmarked trails leading to the meadow. Even the wolves do not like to be out late in this season, no matter how warm their furs keep them from the harsh conditions outside.

I am more optimistic today and hope my vampire prince will grace me with his presence at Swan Manor as I now leave all the courting up to him. A gentleman must do all he can to win his maiden's affections and although I have already given it, I want to be _swooned_ properly, as if he is a nobleman of Western Forks. Besides, Prince Edward can easily brave the cold and now that I am not guarded behind the castle walls, it will be easier for him to visit rather than me risking my life to hypothermia.

After my wondrous night, my thoughts lead me to Angela and how her own night went. It must have crushed Erik to hear her speak of a betrothal to another, but not of her own choice. Angela has always been the calm and rational and I am certain she and Erik have come up with a plan to convince her parents to end the unwanted engagement to her distant cousin. If not, I fear of what her parents might do to keep her and her true love apart.

My father is an understanding man, but I do not know if he will accept my feelings for a member of Clan Cullen. He holds the vampires in higher regard than the Black family and has told me he knows King Carlisle to be an honorable ruler. However, how much tolerance he has for our different kinds mingling is another matter. I cannot even begin to contemplate too far ahead for I do not know what the future holds for me and Prince Edward and what sacrifices he and I must make to keep our love and that love from tearing our kingdoms apart.

Finally getting out of the tub that has turned room temperature, I attend to myself and try not to dwell on my current circumstance. Len always says to take things in stride and to worry about our present matters as they come, for the kingdom and its lands were not built in a day. I feign boredom and act most times that I am not listening to her sound advice, but I value the old servant's wisdom. I call Len into my room to help me into my garments after I am dry and prepare myself for the day ahead.

I I I

None of us imagined how fun the task of shoveling snow can be. I agreed to help the household servants clear the property of the fluffy powder to make the work outside more bearable and easier to go to and from the stables to feed and groom the horses. We have many livestock such as chickens, pigs, a few goats and cows, as well, that need to be taken care of and well fed during this time of year.

Before I left to live at Castle La Push, I often helped with the grooming and feeding of the animals. I was raised to be a well-educated lady with top manners, but because I am also my father's daughter, I was taught how to wield a sword and to not be afraid to get my hands dirty with everyday household chores. What makes the labor easier on everyone are the occasional snowball fights and snow angels covering the ground in various locations in the back of the Manor. Len does not understand the meaning of enjoying one's self so she was not pleased by the stray snowball thrown at her head.

I stifle a laugh, hoping she does not realize it is my fault for the removal of her bonnet. The other servants, however, cannot help but giggle. She glares at everyone and marches toward the kitchen entrance saying she will supervise the afternoon meal and notify me when the soup is ready. Only when she is inside is when the backyard bursts into laughter. _Poor Len_ , I say to myself with a smile. I really wish my caretaker will learn to lighten her stuffy disposition this holiday season.

I I I

"We need more bowls and place settings," I say to Len when she brings out my meal.

"Pardon me, young mistress?" She looks at me dumbfounded before setting my plate down.

"We cannot all eat from one bowl," I simply reply. "Everyone, please get a bowl of soup from the kitchen, a plate and silverware and take a seat anywhere at the table when you return. You, too, Len."

Because everyone did a wonderful job outside, I allow the servants to join me for warm soup, cheese and bread at the table. The dining area can easily seat twelve people comfortably and it does not make sense for me to eat alone when they did most of the hard work. My father always treats our servants with respect. He says kindness to anyone, no matter their status, will come back to you ten times fold. "Bless your heart, young mistress!" one of them says. I merely smile and tell them to hurry so that we may eat and warm our bellies. Seeing their faces and how thankful they look is enough, and I know this gesture will only strengthen their loyalty to my family.

I am almost done with my soup when the door chime rings. One of the servants quickly rises to answer it and returns to the dining room with her hands clasped in front of her. "Mistress, you have a guest."

"Who on earth is brave enough to be out in this weather?" Len asks.

"It is Lady Angela Weber," she replies.

Quickly standing, I tell the servants to take their time finishing their meals and run to the foyer. Angela is pacing back and forth, murmuring to herself. She is wearing a thick cloak with a large cowl and leather gloves. "Angela!"

"Isabella!" Her eyes light up when she finally notices me.

I hug my friend when I reach her. Her eyes are puffy and pink as if she has lost sleep crying. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here? I thought most of the roads are closed?"

"I told my parents I had a terrible headache and snuck out when they thought me asleep," she whispers.

Grabbing her hand, I lead her to my room so we can talk more privately. "That still does not explain what brings you here," I say only after shutting my door. "The roads are unsafe for travelling."

"By carriage, yes—but not so much on horseback if you know your way. I took a few shortcuts to get here where the snowfall is not as thick."

"You must be a madwoman," I say. "Now, tell me why you risked your life to get here for I know you are not here simply for a cup of tea and embroidery patterns."

"I had to see you before I left," Angela frowns, "and explain myself so you know the truth."

"I do not understand? Where are you going?" My concern grows when she does not answer immediately. "Are your parents sending you away?"

"Erik and I plan to run away together. When the snow starts to melt." I am shocked into silence. Running away is not something I expect from my rational friend. But if I was blinded by love such as she, would I do the same with the vampire prince if it meant the only way to be together?

"Tell me what happened that lead to this decision."

Angela removes her damp cloak, neatly placing it across a chair, and sits at the edge of my bed. Her hair tied in tight intricate braids is frizzy from the snow and the bottom of her skirts is wet, but she does not seem to notice. I put a log in the hearth to warm us and so she does not catch a fever.

"I spoke with Erik and told him of my father's plan. He begged me not to agree to the betrothal and I told him it was _not_ a thought I ever entertained. He came with me to see my father and pleaded with him to bless our union, but father denied it." Angela's eyes begin to gloss with tears. I sit next to her and hold her hands for comfort. "He was outraged, in fact, that I let this continue with a 'mere solider'. My father even apologized to Erik for his daughter playing him for a fool and mentioned my betrothal. We both tried to convince him that our love for each other is genuine, but he would hear none of it."

"I am so sorry, Angela," I hug her fiercely, handing her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"As the carriage of our relatives approached, my mother urgently shoved Erik out toward the kitchen door so that he would not be seen. He was dragged off our property and told to never return or there will be consequences for the both of us. My father plans to marry me off once the snow clears. We agreed that if he did not support our love, Erik and I would run away together."

"Run to where?" I ask. "Your father will use all of his resources to find you."

"The Northern Lands. Erik has relatives there he says can hide us for a short time. The North does not adhere to our laws and my father will not be able to demand me back once we cross the border into their territory. He also knows King William will not risk a war over some maiden—even a nobleman's daughter—so he cannot ask for the king's aid."

"Your father is a powerful man, Angela. Even without the king by his side, he can still hire someone to find you and bring you home," I reminder her sensitively. "I do not want you to go because of the dangers you and Erik might face along the way, but I know I cannot stop you. If you both are able to escape, please be careful and know I wish you nothing but the best."

"Thank you, Isabella," Angela hugs me. "I wanted to tell you myself in case my parents make up some excuse that I was kidnapped by one of the king's soldiers or some other nonsense to make it seem like they are not…to blame. The truth is too embarrassing for my parents—who pride themselves on their standings in court—that their daughter decided to run away with a soldier, who happens to be the love of her life. No doubt they will have our servants believing whatever story they conjure once they realize I am gone." There is bitterness in her voice and a sad, panged look in her eyes.

"I am certain they love you and only want the best for you. They merely have become too blinded by what they want that they have forgotten to ask you what _you_ want and what makes _you_ happy."

"Erik makes me happy," she genuinely smiles. "I hope someday they will see that."

I escort Angela back to the foyer and say our final goodbyes. We do not know when we will see each other again but I ask she writes when it is safe to do so. I have permission to tell Leah and Jessica of her situation but it seems best to wait until I hear news of her disappearance before I say anything. I am also curious as to what story the Webers will reveal once Angela and Erik make it to their destination. I want to be hopeful and say _when_ and not _if_ …but the future is so uncertain.

I I I

"Good evening."

"Good evening," I reply, my voice quiet in my ears. I cannot help but feel timid every time I see him.

"I am not disturbing you, am I?" he asks. Prince Edward stands close to the hearth as if he is afraid to get too close. I picked up a book to read on the couch, wearing my nightly robe, to wait in case he appears. To my delightful surprise he came to visit in the nightly hour.

"Why do you keep your distance?" I ask, setting the book aside.

"My body is cold and made even colder by the night air. I do not wish for you to catch a fever," he replies. "I hope for the fire to dry my clothes a while before I draw nearer to you." Prince Edward sits casually, the warm glow of the hearth behind him.

"That is very kind of you," I say with a small smile, keeping to the couch, facing him.

He asks me about my day and I tell him about the fun I had with the servants and decorating the rest of the property in winter decorations. I do not mention Angela or her visit because it does not seem right to do so. "As a royal member of Clan Cullen in Eastern Forks, what do you and your siblings do in your everyday…lives?" I ask curiously. I figure it cannot be that much different from Jacob's duties, although I do not know how often the vampire prince is called away for diplomatic reasons.

He smirks slightly, thinking of an answer. "My brothers and I help patrol our borders like your wolves, but perhaps not as much as they do." I do not doubt him as the cold ones do not see humans and wolves as immediate threats like we do with their kind since the citizens of Western Forks have no desire to step foot into their lands without a sanctioned cause.

"And what of your sisters?"

"They learn the arts, paint, sing, help tend to my mother's garden and whatever else they please," he casually shrugs.

"And what does Prince Edward like to do when he is not on duty?" I playfully smirk.

"When he cannot see Lady Isabella Swan, the prince delights in composing music, reading, looking at the stars, and getting harassed by his brothers into friendly fights," he smiles back.

I laugh softly. "How…eventful."

"When one does not need to sleep, one gets creative."

"Do you miss travelling the world?" I can only imagine the places the vampire prince has been to and what marvelous sights he has seen. My life has always been in the Olympics and to see beyond our borders is a dream I hope to achieve in this lifetime.

"Yes and no," he shrugs. "As an immortal, I have limitless time that allows me to see how the world changes around me. Why? Is the lady already bored with my presence?" He looks genuinely curious, giving nothing away.

"N—No! Of course not," I stutter, thinking he may decide to leave. "I am merely curious." Prince Edward smiles ever so slightly. He is toying with me! I look away, trying not to roll my eyes. "I have never left the Olympics. I begged my father once to take me to the Northern Lands a couple of summers ago, but King William did not want any non-soldiers on the journey as the trip was for a diplomatic visit. Perhaps when the weather is better father will let me go and see their lands." _And visit Angela when she and Erik are settled._

"I prefer you stay here—in Western Forks," says the vampire prince. He does not sound like someone who does not want you to leave because they cannot stand the idea of being apart from you, but rather, a command you must obey. Even his features have changed.

"What is the matter?" I ask, sitting straighter. "Is something wrong in the Northern Lands?" My thoughts suddenly bring me to Jacob. Have they resolved the issue of the missing villagers? Is he on his way home? Is he in danger?

I move over on the couch to make room for Prince Edward who decides to sit beside me. He takes my hand and gently squeezes it. "The Northern Lands are not safe for you right now."

"I do not understand?" I take my hand back. "You mean not safe for _us_?" Why would the north not be safe for me? I have never been past our borders in that direction. Surely, he means the citizens of the Olympics.

"Isabella, promise me you will not leave the safety of Western Forks."

"But, why?" I am now confused. Why is he so adamant about keeping me from travelling?

"Please promise me," he says urgently.

"I cannot." I respond stubbornly and stand. "If you wish for me to do as you wish, you must tell me why."

He runs his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated by my request, and also stands. "I do not want to lie to you but I also do not want to raise your concern."

"You already have. Please tell me why I cannot go to the Northern Lands? Has something happened?"

There is much hesitation in his eyes. He looks torn between keeping this secret from me and telling the truth. With a heavy sigh, he stares into the fire, the flames dancing in his golden eyes. "Do you remember the vampires, James and Victoria, at the masquerade ball?"

A chill runs up my spine. I hug myself. "How can I not? But what do they have to do with this?"

"Everything," Prince Edward whispers. The guilt he carries on his face tells me he has much more to say. "I presume the Quileute went to Canada because of the missing people?"

I silently nod. "Do not tell me…"

"Yes. James and Victoria are the ones behind the disappearances."

"But why?" I am horrified by this news. "Why are they killing innocent people?"

"It is the nature of vampires. Blood sustains us so we kill to survive. There are vampires in Lord Rumer's land but they only kill when they must feed and stick to the outer lands for their hunt. Because there is no treaty in place in the North, the Canadians are more aggressive with what they deem as justice and will burn rogue vampires on sight. That is the reason why most are careful where they feed. James and Victoria, however, are going directly to the villages with no care as to who sees them or how many lives they take."

The thought of burning bodies and the two vampires causing terror makes my stomach queasy. "Still, I do not understand?" I shake my head. "Why are they in Canada? I thought they live much further from here?" Victoria mentioned at the ball they did days of travelling to make it to Castle Stregone. Why are they lingering in the north?

Prince Edward's eyes are cast down. He looks up and gives me a long stare before answering. "They stay close because of you."

"Me?"

"Isabella, James is a tracker. He will stop at nothing to get to you, but I will not let him. None of us will. I promise you." My head is spinning and I must sit back down. He places a concerned hand on my back. "Are you all right? Forgive me if I am saying too much all at once."

I wave away his concern. "What is a tracker?" I must know what he is. "Please, I beg you, tell me all that you know or I will stay restless forever knowing they are a threat." I thought the worry of Victoria and the danger she poses was over. Not knowing James is also someone I must be cautious of sends my heart into a frantic dance. He seems just as dangerous as Victoria, if not more. But, no matter how frightened I am at the moment, I need to know their exact intentions and what role I have in this.

"Very well," Prince Edward finally agrees. "You deserve the truth so nothing will be a surprise if they make contact with you." No matter what he says, merely seeing the two again will be a surprise in itself. "After James left Eastern Forks, Emmett kept a watchful eye of his activities. He has always been rogue at heart and Victoria added her corrupt influence to make him abandon the values my father set for Clan Cullen. James was one of the best soldiers we had. For a vampire, the five senses are heightened, which we use to our advantage when hunting prey. James, however, has another natural gift in addition to those five senses."

"And what is that?" Many vampires are known to have different special abilities besides the ones their kind are already known to possess. Because there are many vampires in the world, we are not able to document them all.

"We call those with James's special ability as trackers," he continues. "He can instinctively predict his prey's movements and use it as a means of tracking then following his target until he catches up. James can pick up a target's scent and not follow for days before he begins the hunt. His skills were very useful in tracking rogue vampires around our borders. However, over time, James became restless when he could not track a prey freely on his own. That is the nature of trackers. He picked up Victoria's scent one day and could not resist so he broke Lord Carlisle's rules."

"Victoria was his prey?" I ask, shocked. "I thought they met…with affections for each other?"

"Victoria has the ability to sense dangerous presence, which made it impossible for James to kill her because she was always able to avoid him. He spent years tracking her but to no avail. I suppose he eventually fell in love with the idea that she was the only one he could not claim victory over. But, in a way, he eventually did for she gave him her heart."

"Victoria mentioned she also convinced James to give up your vegetarian diet. Is this true?"

He nods solemnly. "He resisted the temptation for many years. After he broke my father's rules, he could not be accepted back into Clan Cullen like before. That gave Victoria more power over him and changed him into what he is today. They have no regard for anyone except their small coven. Laurent grew tired of their antics and came back that same night to warn us."

"Warn you of what?"

Taking my hand again, Prince Edward's features turn grim. "Because James has picked up your scent, you are his next target. He will stop at nothing to kill you. He and Victoria are terrorizing around Canada looking for a way back into the Olympics. We are closely monitoring Eastern Forks and because the wolves patrol your territory, they cannot return as easily as before. Before your caravan left Castle Stregone, I told your Prince Jacob to keep your lands secure of vampires that may linger in the area that are not tied to my coven."

I remember the brief interaction the two princes had while I waited in the carriage that morning. I had no idea Prince Edward already predicted James and Victoria would return and did not tell me to keep me from worrying. I am thankful he thought of my well-being so early on. "What about Laurent? Is he with them as well?"

"No," he says. "He has left them and joined our cousins in Alaska. Laurent wants a fresh start and Clan Denali can offer him that."

"So…what do we— _I_ —do now?" I ask, unsure of what the best course of action is. "I do not think I can simply sit back and do nothing."

"You must—for now. Let my clan handle them." Prince Edward tries to smile reassuringly. "We do not need the Quileutes taking care of rogue vampire for us. James and Victoria are one of ours and we will deal with them accordingly. However, if your prince gets to them first, we have no qualms."

I cannot tell him that I am feeling more exposed—more helpless—than ever before. Not even when we first met and thought my life was over. Two murderous vampires are now after me and I am supposed to do nothing but continue my everyday activities? He does not realize this is a task nearly impossible to ignore and not think of every moment of the day. Regardless, I do not want to worry Prince Edward and acting like a scared mouse afraid of two vicious cats will not remedy the situation.

Trying to smile confidently, I simply nod. "I will do as you ask."

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	11. Edward's Plan

**Edward's Plan**

"Good morning, mistress," Len says cheerfully, opening the curtains.

I bury my head underneath my covers. My eyes are not yet prepared for the light. Prince Edward must have carried me to my bed since the last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch in his arms. He wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and made sure our skins did not touch because of the natural coldness of his body. He softly hummed a lullaby until my eyes fell heavy with sleep. Last night feels like a dream—our conversation and his embrace. I miss him already.

He says to not worry myself sick because they monitor the borders day and night. I suppose tis good vampires require no sleep, but our Quileute wolves do. Rotating their patrols closer to Castle La Push, Swan Manor is not as heavily protected. I can only hope James and Victoria do not know I no longer reside in the castle. Regardless, Prince Edward says Lord Carlisle has already sent soldiers to Canada to stop their rampage before they try to get near the Olympics again. He has also sworn to protect me, even from afar. I can ask no more of the vampire prince than his already due diligence.

Because I am not the only one in the Manor, I cannot help but worry for the safety of the house staff as well, especially Len. No one is safe here. My selfishness to move back has potentially cost the lives of the people I hold dear and I do not know how to protect them without raising an alarm. My family has a small cottage closer to Castle La Push, but the snow still poses a challenge of getting there. If we did not need the wagons and carriage, a few may make it on horseback, but I refuse to leave anyone behind.

For a good part of the day I remain indoors and instruct the servants to do the same. Walking around our property I cannot help but feel watched. I tell myself it is only Prince Edward who keeps an eye on me in secret and continue to brave the cold before I return inside.

Staying within the walls of the Manor is maddening. I feel like a prisoner in my own home. Len is comfortable with the others because they have each other to keep themselves company and I only have myself. My lady friends and I are spread across Western Forks, trapped in our own respective households.

To escape boredom, I write Angela a letter, which I doubt she will get a chance to read. The crows in the rookery are old with poor sight, and do not like the cold flights. I only risk one letter to her instead of writing others to Leah and Jessica in case the winds pick up and the birds do not make it home. We cannot afford to lose three flying messengers. I secure my letter in the tiny canister on the crow's leg and let him fly out into the snowy day, saying a small prayer for a safe flight. My day goes on with embroidery and reading.

I I I

I awake with the fire crackling in the grate. Rubbing my eyes, I did not realize I fell asleep on the couch again. Still in the same clothes from this morning, the sky is darkening outside.

"I did not wish to wake your peaceful slumber."

The voice startles me and takes every fiber of my self-restraint not to scream, my hands over my mouth to muffle any sounds that might escape to the hallway. "Prince Edward you nearly scared the life out of me!" I chide him quietly. His subtle movements and steps are too quiet for my nerves, especially now.

He smirks and apologizes, although I sense he enjoys scaring me. "I am glad you remained indoors today."

"Tis not—wait. How did you know that?" I eye him suspiciously. "Have you been…spying on me?" Was I correct in feeling his presence around the Manor?

He looks aghast. "Me? Spying on you, my lady?" Prince Edward says. I blush with embarrassment. I do not mean to accuse him. Just then, his crooked smile returns. "I would merely call it…surveying the area for dangers."

"Whatever you say," I mutter. "Is there any news from your scouts in the Northern Lands?" I am anxious to know if they have dealt with the two rogue vampires. The longer they roam free, the longer Jacob and my father are away from home, and the longer my life and those I care about are in danger.

"Please do not worry, Isabella," he sighs quietly. His words do not comfort me from the distressed look on his features.

"What are you not telling me, Prince Edward?" He looks into the fire, undoubtedly not wanting to give me more bad news. But I must hear it for I do not like to be kept in the dark on this matter. "No more secrets."

"James and Victoria killed one of our scouts and two of our soldiers. Lord Rumer was finally notified they are behind the attacks. We offered our assistance to protect his people but he is a traditionalist and a prideful man. He will accept no such help from vampires. He believes they can take care of the situation themselves."

"What about...Jacob? Do you have any news on him?" Surely his people saw the wolf prince and my father among the ranks of the Northern soldiers.

"He has an obligation to stay since his services are still required by Lord Rumer. Although, I do not think he wants to continue the manhunt for vampires that he thinks is not a threat to Western Forks."

I gasp. "Jacob does not know their true goal is…me?" _Of course not. Why would he?_ I have not told him about the altercation at Castle Stregone. "This. This is all my fault." I am the one responsible for sending Jacob and our soldiers to Canada and the death of Prince Edward's clan members.

"Do not think that." Prince Edward caresses my knuckles. "If you did not cross paths with them, James would have picked a different target that night, regardless. He would have picked another then another to kill, his actions most likely still leading him to Canada. Trackers are never satisfied for long and must always be on the hunt."

"The deaths of those villagers are still on my hands. He and Victoria are killing innocents, trying to get to me. If I never met either vampire they would have left the North a long time ago. They stay because of _me!_ "

Had I known my desire to visit Eastern Forks would lead my fate to an early grave…I would have listened to Jacob and stayed at Castle La Push. Instead of the king needing to send him away, my best friend and I could be playing in the snow, getting the upper hand on each other with our snowball fights, laughing like children with no cares in the world. Instead, I am here and he is there risking his life without knowing the real reason why. If anything happens to Jacob, I will never forgive myself.

"There is no point in dwelling on the past or where our fate would take us if we had acted differently. What matters now is the path we take in the present."

Standing, I stare blindly into the fire. "You are right. I must let them have me."

"No, Isabella!" Prince Edward stands beside me. "That is not an option."

"Do you not understand?" I say with frustration. "I am but one life. Once they have me, the killings will stop and our soldiers can come home."

I sit back down before my legs collapse from under me. I keep my hands firmly in my lap so the vampire prince does not see how badly they are shaking. The faces of all the people I love dance in the flickering light before me. How do I say goodbye to all of them? My father will be devastated. And so will Jacob. I must write him a letter so he will not seek revenge against Clan Cullen. None of this is their fault. Somehow, I must send word to James that he can have me to kill as long as he promises his clan will leave our lands for good.

Prince Edward paces the room, his hands balling into fists. "I cannot allow it, Isabella. I cannot let you give up your life for that psychopath! I promised to protect you." He places gentle hands on my shoulders. "I will not— _cannot_ —lose you. Your death will mean the end of me."

"But there is no other way," I whisper, the tears I tried so hard to suppress finally trickling down my face.

"There is…although it will still put your life at risk. But it may get James and Victoria to stop killing the villagers in the North."

"I will do anything."

"Come back with me to Castle Stregone."

I flinch away as if he has burned me. Prince Edward cautiously puts his hands up for I must look like a scared animal getting ready to run. "What do you mean go back with you to Castle Stregone? How does my leaving Western Forks solve anything? The people here will still be in danger if those two find a way to finally cross the Olympic border." If King William or Jacob finds me missing, it will not go well for the Immortal Clan either. The Blacks will think I have been kidnapped. My father will as well.

"We will tip off James and Victoria that you have been brought to Eastern Forks under our protection. This will lead them away from your territory. James will think this in his favor because he will not have to deal with both your wolves and our vampires. Remember, he is a tracker. He will know if we are lying on your whereabouts."

"This…this plan…" I cannot think clearly. "I cannot simply _disappear_ without a word to anyone. You know as well as I do if the king, Jacob or my father find out you have taken me across the territory line, you risk a war between both kingdoms. They will never allow you to protect me—at least not on your side of the Olympics."

Instead of arguing, the smirk I know all too well is back. "And just a moment ago you were willing to blindly sacrifice your life to save the lives of others. I assume your plan did not involve telling anyone of your destination so they could attempt to stop you? Am I right?"

I open my mouth to argue, but cannot. I cannot believe he has turned my reasoning against me…although he is correct. When I decided to sacrifice myself, the only thing on my mind was quickly making my escape before anyone could stop me or change my mind. Now that I am thinking more clearly, I am clueless on what steps I would need to take to accomplish that goal.

"I am more than willing to agree to your proposed plan, but my disappearance to Eastern Forks will cause unnecessary discord between the two sides. Your clan will be the first suspect when people realize I am missing from my home."

"Then you will write a letter to your father and the wolf prince," he simply says.

"You honestly believe it to be that easy?" I laugh skeptically.

"Who is someone you trust to deliver your letters?"

That is easy. "Len, of course." I can always trust my loyal servant to do whatever she thinks is best for me, especially when it comes to my safety. In this case, I know I can convince her to deliver my messages to my father and Jacob if given a good enough reason. Although I do not think it will be as easy as it sounds, I need to try. Shock will no doubt grace her features once she discovers the truth about my visit to Castle Stregone and Prince Edward's presence.

I I I

"Mistress!" Len nearly collapses to the floor. I steady her and bring her to sit at the dining room chair. I dismissed the other servants early for the evening so I can speak to Len alone. The only thing I say is I plan to leave for Eastern Forks and suddenly her heart almost stops. I do not dare tell her everything here for the house has many eyes and ears.

"Let us continue this in my chambers."

Making sure none of the other servants are curious enough to follow in the hallway, I close the door quietly. "Mistress, what has come over you?" Len finally says, wiping her worried forehead. "You always have many ideas in that head of yours and I work my patience to understand them all, but this…this I cannot comprehend." She truly looks lost by my announcement. "Your poor father will be disheartened not to mention furious at such rebellion!"

"Len, you sound as if I plan to go there to meet my death!" I sigh, rolling my eyes. She always has a way of over exaggerating the worst. Sitting next to her on the couch, I take her hands into mine and look somberly into the fire that warms the room. "However, my life _is_ in danger, Len, and I do not want the rest of you to get hurt because of me."

"What do you mean your life is in danger? Please tell me what is happening!" The old servant grows more panicked by the second.

Taking a deep breath, I nod. Facing her, I look directly into her eyes. I remember how her hazel eyes used to look so vibrant to me when I was a child, slowly dimming over the years as she got older. "You are the only living soul that knows about this, Len. By telling you, I have put you in a danger as well. I cannot ask you to lie to my father or Jacob because of the gravity of the situation. The last thing I want to do is put you in a compromising position, so I will only tell you what you need to know."

With every word I say Len's features go paler with shock and horror. She thinks I am merely playing a joke on her and I wish it was true, but even I cannot come up with such an elaborate jest such as this. Because Len will tell as much of the truth as possible once she is interrogated for information, I only tell her I became adventurous one night and saw Prince Edward in the purple meadow that serves as neutral ground between our two lands. I do not mention the harsh interaction and the threat of the vampire prince, only that he saw me and fled, doing the same on my part.

At the peace signing ball at Castle Stregone, he recognized me and we danced. Nothing more. However, I included the part when I clumsily spilled wine on Victoria's dress and explained her hate for me because of it and James's intention on killing me because of his tracker tendencies. The harder part of my story is the reason why our soldiers are currently in the North. These things I cannot keep from Len because in order for her to agree to deliver my letters, she needs to understand why I am writing them and why I am leaving Western Forks.

It takes a good, long moment before Len is able to process everything I have said. Her face is still in shock and disbelief. "And you say this…Prince Edward has been watching over you?" she finally says.

"Yes," I muster a smile. "He has been very brave and admirable in doing so, knowing that I am not of his clan. Because Prince Edward's ken knows the abilities of James and Victoria better than our wolves, Lord Carlisle feels I am best protected at Castle Stregone…at least for now."

"What about King William? If he gets word of this…"

"He will _not_ ," I raise a hand to stop her thoughts. "King William will only hear of what I have done when Jacob runs and tells him. By then, I will already be in Eastern Forks. Lord Carlisle will also send the king a message once I am safely inside their borders to avoid anything that sounds like treason or foul play on their part."

"Mistress…" Len squeezes my hands. I can see the fear she has for me in her eyes, alight by the flames of the fire.

"I know the concerns you have, but please…let me do this without your protest. You have protected me all my life—since the first day I came into this world—now let _me_ protect _you_ and everyone else I love. I know you love me like I was your own daughter and want to keep me close forever, but think about the potential war in the Olympics that could cause more innocent people to suffer if I do not do this."

We both are now silently crying. Len hugs me fiercely, her actions meaning more to me than anything she could have said, which causes more of my tears to flow freely onto her shoulder. I have never been apart from my caregiver before and once I leave for Eastern Forks…I will truly be alone. I do not know how I will survive.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for your previous reviews! It took me forever to write this chapter due to time constraints and this thing called _life_. Anyway, hope you liked!

 _ **Please review!**_


	12. A New Home

**A New Home**

This is one of the hardest things I have ever done—leaving my life behind. I tell myself it is only temporary, until James and Victoria are dead. If not the two vampires…then me. Either way, there will be no happy ending for one of us.

Len holds back her tears as she watches Prince Edward and I get ready to depart. Because he no longer needs to sneak through my window, we quietly make our way to the back of the Manor through to the kitchen door. "Stay well and be safe, mistress!" Len whispers so she does not wake the household. She holds tightly onto my hands as if she will never see me again.

"I will," I nod. Becoming overly emotional around the old servant may make me change my mind, so I bottle my fears and the anxieties I have and try to let my strength and courage take hold.

"I promise to look out for her," Prince Edwards adds. Len only gives him a curt nod, which speaks volumes on what will happen to him if he does not.

He takes my hand and leads me into the chilly night. I do not look back at Swan Manor in case my feet stop me from doing what I think is the only solution in keeping them safe. I also have nothing with me except for the garments on my back. Apparently, everything I need will be provided once we get to Castle Stregone.

As we near the thicket of the forest, the vampire prince stops. "Is something the matter?" I ask.

He puts a finger to his lips and listens quietly to the sounds of the forest. Feverously, I glance around, trying to see what might be near us, but see nothing in the dark. I only have poor, _human_ eyes, after all. The abilities of the vampires make me curious on how they perceive the world and everything around them. "We must climb."

"Climb?" I ask, bewildered. Surely my hearing deceives me. He cannot expect me to climb these gigantic trees. I climb trees all the time near Castle La Push, but the trees here span a hundred miles to the sky, therefore he cannot be serious.

"The wolves are headed this way. You must jump onto my back." Still somewhat confused on his actual plans, I obey, hiking my skirts so that I can wrap my legs around him. His hips feel sturdy as a rock; even his back and shoulders where my arms rest feel as if they are an unmovable force. I blush slightly at my current position, which Prince Edward does not seem to notice. He glances back and smiles roguishly. "You better hold on tight, spider monkey."

Before I can ask what a spider monkey is, he leaps like a fog onto the tree trunk and climbs upward, higher and higher at an incredible speed. I close my eyes as the ground becomes smaller and smaller beneath me, branches brushing against my face, arms and legs. Before I know it, he finally stops on a branch strong enough to hold us both and gently lets me down, holding onto my hands so that I do not slip.

Thankfully he does for the height is somewhat frightening and dizzying. I am not normally afraid of heights, but I have never been this high up before or could have ever imagined to be. "I feel like I can touch the moon," I say, looking up at the clear sky. The full moon appears to be the only light illuminating the Olympics. "What an incredible view!" I marvel at the sights before me. The snow has stopped for the meantime giving me a grand view of Western Forks and the snow-covered landscape.

"Tis only but a glimpse of what I can see," he smiles. "Shh!" He places a hand over my mouth and I suddenly go still. Prince Edward gently removes his hand and points downward. I stifle a gasp when I see one of the wolves leisurely walking in the forest below, sniffing and scanning the area for threats.

He moves us closer against the tree where we are hidden in the shadows of the branches and pine needles. Our closeness quickens my heart. I can feel the bark's hard edges on my back, even through the thickness of my robes. Because he is a gentleman, the vampire prince keeps his hands on either side of the tree instead of holding me by the arms or waist.

We stare at each other for what feels like forever, wondering what the other is thinking. I want to lean forward and kiss him but cannot muster up the courage and I know it is not the appropriate time to do so. Not when we are close to being discovered. Slowly, he looks down again at the wolf, watching its steps. We are too far above ground for me to tell which one of the Quileute wolves it is. The shadows of the night also make it harder to decipher the exact color of its fur as the moon's full light does not touch each place on the earth.

A distant howl alerts the wolf and quickly, it cocks its head in the direction of the sound. Giving one last look around the forest, it runs toward the call. Prince Edward slowly starts to back away from me. "We are safe now. The wolves are calling their patrols early for the night."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I thought there was a chance he knew we were here."

"These heights are too high for the wolves to detect us well. The pine trees also help mask a vampire's scent so they only get faint smells in the wind. That is why he tracked us here but he was unsure if he actually smelled a vampire or not."

My curious mind awakens. "Is this…is this how you travel from your territory to ours? Leaping from tree to tree so you are not seen by our wolves?"

He only smiles. "Perhaps." Turning his back to me, he bends down, meaning for me to climb onto his back again. "Come. We must go in case there are wolves still lingering close by." The thought of traveling through the trees from up here is both thrilling and…petrifying. Prince Edward must notice the nervous look I have because he says more gently, "There is no need to worry. I promise you will be safe in my arms."

The experience is surreal, like a living dream. Angela will never believe me when I tell her I flew through the treetops on the back of a vampire with the wind whipping against my face! The night air is much colder from this elevation but I do not complain and lock my arms tightly around the vampire prince's neck. As long as I do not look down I can bear the cold and not accidentally lose my grip from the fear of knowing I can plummet to my death at any time. Before the masquerade ball, considering the different ways my life could end never crossed my mind.

"I think I can see the castle," I say in his ear.

"We are not far now."

Soon, Prince Edward descends to the forest floor. When my feet finally touch solid ground, my muscles relax the rigid state they have been in since we left Swan Manor. We must now be in Eastern Forks. Otherwise, it is still too dangerous for us to travel on foot. He takes us to a clearing in the woods that opens to a small dirt path, enough for a carriage to squeeze through. From the way the branches are torn and thrown to the side, it looks impatiently made, unlike the forest roads we have in Western Forks that are made with great care.

Before I can ask why we are not continuing to the castle, I hear horses galloping in our direction. "Should we hide?" I say.

He shakes his head. "The carriage is our ride to the castle." I nod and hold my robes tightly around me for it is snowing again. I am glad for the transportation because my fingers and toes have grown numb.

"Welcome, my lady," the coachman greets, removing his hat.

Surprise hits me when I see his face. He merely smiles with his dimpled cheeks. "Prince…Emmett?"

"The one and only!" His smile widens. "You must be cold. Get in. There are blankets inside to keep you warm."

Looking at Prince Edward, he nods with a reassuring smile. "Emmett and I have a few things to discuss so I will ride outside with him."

After he helps me into the carriage, I find it is warmer than I expected. The heat inside the compartment is welcoming on my fidget muscles. I wonder how they got the carriage to emanate heat when it should be colder, given the current conditions. Normally, carriages are not equipped to store heat for long so nobles wear more layers of clothing and their best fur to stay warm in the winter time.

Taking off my damp robes, I replace it with the dry blankets. A nice, warm cup of tea will make this ride even more pleasant, but the Immortal Clan has done more than plenty for my sake. I feel the jerk of the carriage moving sideways and know Prince Emmett is turning it around to head back to Castle Stregone, the home of Lord Carlisle and Clan Cullen.

I I I

"We hope you will be comfortable here," says Lord Carlisle.

"If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to tell us," adds his wife, Lady Esme, with a warm smile. "We do not get many guests from Western Forks who stay with us for more than a day or two, so your presence here is a treat. There is plenty of firewood in your room for the hearth and the kitchen is fully stocked with food. We were not sure on what you preferred to eat so there are many varieties for you to choose from, enough for a fortnight."

 _A fortnight?_ Do they really expect me to be here for that long? My notion was that this would be resolved within a matter of days…but a fortnight? Tis already been weeks since James and Victoria ran rampant in the Northern Lands, surely it will not last much longer? However, I do not express these thoughts or feelings for I do not want to seem impolite toward their hospitality. I bow graciously and thank the rulers.

"There are also plenty of gowns and casual dresses for you to wear, Isabella. However, you look much more fabulous in gowns. I handpicked them all myself," a voice says from an open door on the other side of the room I did not notice. It is Princess Alice. Her eyes sparkle as she stares at me. "We are going to be the best of friends! I have seen it."

"Alice," Prince Edward gives his sister a warning look.

"Well…I have," she shrugs fluidly.

"Thank you," is all I manage to say for I do not understand what she means.

"A human in our midst for a fortnight or even longer? None of the other clans would believe us," a different voice scoffs. Another female vampire enters the room with her arms across her chest. It is Princess Rosalie. She looks at me with disgust, as if my presence alone offends her.

"Rosalie," Lady Esme gives her the same look from earlier that Prince Edward gave Princess Alice.

"I simply speak the truth we all know," she replies casually. "Two rogue vampire on the hunt for a mortal girl Clan Cullen has decided to protect under their own roof? Tis unheard of…and quite remarkable, _indeed_." Prince Emmett places his hands on her shoulders and rubs them gently, which finally silences her comments.

"Lady Isabella Swan is not at fault for James's and Victoria's actions," interjects Lord Carlisle. "They know the rules of our land and disobeyed it. Whether or not she is involved, they must be destroyed. I should have used better judgement when I extended the invitation to them for the gathering, so the fault lies with me."

"Do not blame yourself, dear," Lady Esme places a hand on his arm. "It was a kind gesture and thanks to Alice we were able to prevent James from harming an innocent."

Glancing at Princess Alice, she smiles when she catches my gaze. Why would they need to thank her? It was Prince Jasper and Prince Emmett who saved me in the castle garden. I did not see her anywhere near us. Could she, perhaps, have been out late that night as well and saw us and ran to her family for help? However she may be involved, I suppose I should also extend my thanks to the petite vampire when the timing is more proper.

"The night is late," Prince Edward finally speaks. "Lady Isabella should get some rest."

"Oh, yes! Of course," Lady Esme agrees. "I almost forgot you came here out of the cold. I will have someone draw you a hot bath."

"Thank you Lady Esme, but tis quite all right. The carriage ride here and the blankets I was provided has warmed me," I say to her then turn to Lord Carlisle and courtesy. "Thank you, my Lord, for your generous hospitality. I will do what I can to lessen your burden of harboring me."

"Nonsense," he smiles kindly. "Tis the least we can do for your…troubles. And as you are well aware we are vampires and do not need certain comforts as you do. With that said, and as my wife said before me, do not hesitate to tell us how we can make your stay here more comfortable."

As I courtesy again, the cold ones slowly disappear out of the room leaving only Prince Edward and I. "I will show you to your bedchamber," he says.

The inside of Castle Stregone is bigger than I imagined. The hall the treaty was signed in and the ballroom for the masquerade party afterwards were large adjacent rooms, very grand, which should have given away at how magnificent this castle is. So far, all the hallways we pass are carpeted in red, something Castle La Push does not do for every corridor. There are a few halls with carpets, usually where most of the nobles gather and the hall leading toward the throne room. But the majority is left bare to walk upon. It allows the mortal guards we have to hear people passing by, or so am I told.

Various tables have flower from Lady Esme's garden sitting in vases and there tapestries and pictures on almost every wall depicting art or nature's landscape. Their windows arch downward compared Castle La Push, which has square shaped windows except for in the Church and a handful of rooms. One of the most remarkable sights is how high the arched ceiling here is designed. Even the torch holders bolted to the walls carrying the lit fires that illuminate the dark hallways every few feet looks as if they were made from the finest black metal.

"This is your room," Prince Edward finally speaks again, taking my wander eyes away from my surroundings. Because I was so busy looking at everything around me, I failed to remember how to get here. The hallways are long but since we only took a few turns, hopefully, my chambers will not be hard to find. I do not want to get lost so quickly after just arriving.

He lets the wooden door swing wide open, enough for me step through, and remains in the corridor. "If there are other things you require or if you are hungry, simply give the rope near your door three tugs and someone will come by to cater to your needs...no matter the hour."

"This is all quite…overwhelming," I let out a breath. "But, thank you. I did not except so much from the Immortal Clan and I am deeply grateful."

Stepping closer, I think he means to kiss me so I close my eyes. But the vampire prince only caresses my cheek. Opening my eyes again, there is faint smile on his lips. "I am glad you are here."

"As am I," I whisper, noticing the dryness in my throat.

"You safe on the castle grounds if you choose to wander around and explore. Lord Carlisle has decreed no one in Clan Cullen may harm you or threaten you in any way while you are here or there will be severe consequences to pay."

"Please tell him I appreciate his decree. If I may, I would also like to be involved in your discussions on how you plan on dealing with James and Victoria," I say. Although I do want to feel my way through the entire castle—eventually—I want to know what their strategy is with capturing the two vampires as well.

Prince Edward sighs. "I suppose I cannot keep you out of those meetings even if I tried locking you away."

I nod, agreeing. "No, you cannot—not when I am fully involved now."

"They should catch word in a matter of days on your whereabouts. In the meantime, we will deliberate on new tactics in capturing and destroying them."

"What methods do you mean when you mention destroying them?" Does he mean using fire? Recalling what he said before, that is how Lord Rumer kills vampires in his Canadian territory. He appears hesitant to tell me. "It is some sort of secret?"

The vampire prince looks deep into the hallway before acknowledging my question. "The only _true_ way to destroy a vampire is to rip his head off." I gasp. "That is why it will take more than one of us to accomplish this task. And, until we do, I do not want you anywhere near the battle where they can still get to you."

"Your mother mentioned Alice. Was Alice also in the garden when James, Victoria and Laurent approached me?" I want to know what Lady Esme meant by thanking her daughter. Prince Edward softly chuckles. "What?" This is the first time I have seen him show any real signs of mirth since first meeting him. He has a beautiful laugh.

"Tis late. Save your inquiries for tomorrow," he replies. "I will answer all of your questions then." He takes my hand and plants a gentle kiss on my knuckle, sending shivers up my arm and through my body, longing for him to hold me and touch me in other ways.

But, I hold my ground and slightly bow my head instead. "Thank you, Prince Edward."

"Please call me Edward. There is no need for formalities with me when you are here in Eastern Forks."

"But being in Eastern Forks is exactly why I cannot simply call you by your given name. I am under your roof and should address you and your family properly, especially Lord and Lady Cullen." If I drop the royal title from his name, it might appear rude and offensive to the rulers, who should always be addressed by their given status.

"I have heard you call your best friend, the wolf prince, by his given name all the time," he retorts.

"Well…that is different. Jac—Prince Jacob and I have known each other since we were children. We are practically family."

"Then how about when you and I are alone you only call me Edward?" he smiles as if we are attempting something mischievous.

I sigh with a smile. "Very well…but only if you call me Bella."

" _Bella?"_ The vampire prince looks stunned for a moment. He clears his throat, regaining his composure. "I am honored you will allow me to call you by another wonderful name." The way he says it makes it sound so intimate, that I am allowing him to call me by a name only a few close people in my life will say. Even Len hardly calls me Bella and when she does, it sounds strange and foreign to my ears.

Slowly, I close my door. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella," I hear him say…just before the bolt on the door clicks shut.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	13. At the Gates of Eastern Forks

**At the Gates of Eastern Forks**

For the next week or so I spend my time familiarizing myself with Castle Stregone. There is little to no guards on duty as I make my way down different corridors and staircases. I gather the cold ones do not need as many sentries posted as Castle La Push because they have no human citizens to protect. Maiden or soldier, a vampire can easily protect his or herself in an attack given the strength and abilities they possess. Nothing seems off limits except the Eastern Wing where the royal family keeps their apartments.

So far, every day, like clockwork, a vampire servant brings my meals to my room on a tray. Even when I am away, the food is on the table waiting for me. The dishes always look appealing to the eyes, but the same cannot be said for the taste. Because Clan Cullen and I do not share the same diet, the food is usually bland or too salty. The only things my pallet can handle are the fruits, cheese and bread that accompany the main dishes as sides. I appreciate the effort the staff is doing since they most likely have never cooked before, so eat as much as my stomach will allow without protest.

The Cullens have been scares since I arrived so I have had little interaction with the royal family. Prince Jasper or Prince Emmett will sometimes nod my way when I happen to pass them in the halls, but they never stop for a quick chat, always in a hurry to their destination. Most of the time I feel invisible to Prince Edward's siblings, who usually carry parchment or rolls of what I suspect are battle plans in their hands, constantly glancing and examining them. Whenever I get the courage to open my mouth to ask about my vampire prince's whereabouts, they quickly disappear around the bend.

The first thing I told myself this morning when I awoke is that I will not consciously search for Prince Edward. The main goal of my wandering today is to hopefully run into him—but not go _looking_ for him. Tis better that he looks for me if he has concerns about my well-being and how I am adjusting to my new surroundings. A part of me believed we will see each other more often, but I see now it is merely wishful thinking on my part. He is a prince and a soldier who needs to protect not only their land but also…me. The castle is on high alert because of what the two rogue vampires want to do to me and perhaps, Eastern Forks.

I understand the complaint and disapproval Princess Rosalie feels with my presence here—as I am sure she is not alone in this—but I feel helpless enough as it is. Although Prince Edward is not in my immediate sights, I know he is always watching me from the shadows. I feel his presence everywhere, though I am alone wherever I turn.

Today, I finally decided—with much hesitation—to walk outside in the castle garden. Flashbacks of the incident wake me in the middle of the night, my forehead and back damp with sweat. There are times when I wish I was a vampire and did not need sleep to keep the nightmares at bay. I told myself the only way I could be rid of it is to face my fears where it essentially all started.

Because of the snow, the garden hardly resembles how I remembered it. The snowfall from last night covers most of the pathways, my heavy steps easily marking my location like a trail of crumbs. The roses are still beautifully in bloom with speckles of snow on their petals. No plant life in Western Forks would ever last this long or still look as vibrant during this time of year. The peacefulness gives me a form of comfort I did not know I needed. I have been too focused on the horrible things that will come to pass if James and Victoria find me instead of thinking more positively once they are apprehended. There are many things I still need to accept and an ending in my favor is one of them.

Something hidden in the trees suddenly breaks my thoughts. It sounds like a small animal stepping on a branch. When I look, it is not a small animal at all. My hearts pounds harder in my chest. "Forgive me if I scared you."

"You did not scare me," I say. "I was merely…startled." Prince Edward looks amused. Vampires are light on their feet and come and go like the wind so I know he made himself known on purpose before appearing in front of me.

"Have you been well?" he asks.

My shoulders go slack. At this moment, I have missed his voice and presence more than I realize. I want to run to him and hide myself in his embrace…but I resist. I was taught a lady should never be forward with a gentleman. She must remain calm and never reveal too much of herself at once. Above all, remain intelligent and witty enough to show she is well-educated without acting as if she is far more superior to protect a man's ego. After all, that is all most men have.

"I have. Thank you."

He steps closer, but still keeps a comfortable distance between us. "I apologize for not being around more to show you the castle grounds."

"Do not apologize," I say, although I am glad to hear it, "I understand you have many responsibilities you must attend to. I am quite used to it with….Prince Jacob."

The thought of my best friend suddenly shoots a pang in my heart. I can only imagine what Jacob must be doing or thinking if he finally knows I am temporarily living in Eastern Forks. I wish I can write him and my father more letters but I am afraid they will be intercepted by the rogue vampires or other potential enemies. There is not much to say anyway, since my time here thus far has been…uneventful.

"I wish I could make things easier for you, my lady," Edward says softly.

I can tell he is also torn with our current predicament. He wants to protect me, but he also needs to protect their borders. He cannot be two places at once no matter how much I wish he could do both. So instead, I give him a reassuring smile. "You have done more than enough to ease my burdens."

"Not enough," Prince Edward shakes his head, taking another step closer. "Not until they no longer pose a threat to you."

Another thought occurs to me. "What happens when this is all over?" I cannot imagine things going to back to what they were before we met. I have learned too much, experienced more than I ever thought I could with one trip outside of Western Forks, and developed feelings deeper than I have with anyone. I cannot simply ignore everything once life resumes its normal course. Nothing will be the same. _I_ am not the same.

There is a faint smile on Prince Edward's lips. Taking another step closer, he is less than an arm's length away. I crave his touch but still resist reaching out for him. "I cannot say I know the answer to your question…however."

"However?" My heart is racing again.

The vampire prince gently brushes his fingertips on my cheek. He is wearing gloves so I only feel the leather material instead of his cool, smooth hand. I briefly close my eyes, cherishing the moment. "However, I hope it will not be the end of _us_."

"It cannot be. I will not let it." The words jump out of my mouth before I realize what I have said. Shock and embarrassment are all over my features. I want to run away and hide, but all I can do is turn away from him and chide myself silently.

Before I know it, Prince Edward is directly behind me. Vampires do not need to breathe but I can sense his lips near my ear. "Neither will I," he whispers. With my restraint gone, I spin and wrap my arms around him, burying my face into his chest. The suddenness of my action takes him by surprise. His tense muscles slowly relax and he returns my embrace, making me sigh with content. We stay in each other's arm in comfortable silence until he speaks again. "I would hug you more fiercely, but I am afraid I would crush you."

I look up and smile at him. "If only I were a vampire," I tease. Prince Edward's features quickly change. "What is the matter? Have I said something wrong?"

He pulls away slowly, leaving me empty without his touch. "It is something I would not wish upon you, Bella," he says quietly, pain ringing in his voice. He cannot even look at me.

Moving closer to him, I take his hands. "It was only a jest. I know the consequences if I were…turned." My heart sinks for a moment at the thought. I am lucky if I live a full, long life, but the vampire prince…he will continue to live forever…long after I am gone. _There is no forever for people like us._ "Let us focus on the now," I add, pretending the idea that we will part someday does not bother me.

My words seem to ease some of the tension between us. Prince Edward gives me his crooked grin. "I intend to focus on the now with you for as long as I can." As I think he means to kiss me, we are interrupted.

"Edward." We both look to see Prince Emmett with a hard look in his eyes. "I do not mean to ruin the moment but…" He does not finish his sentence, only continues to look at his brother. Prince Edward nods, his jaw suddenly tightening.

"What? What is it?" I look back and forth between the two vampires. "Have you found James and Victoria?"

"Not quite," Prince Emmett replies.

"Bella," Prince Edward places his hands on my shoulders. "Please do not act suddenly."

I am still confused by what is happening. "Act suddenly to what?"

"Your wolf prince is at our gates demanding to see you. If we do not bring you to him shortly, he will deem that we are holding you prisoner and take it as an act of treason against Western Forks."

"Emmett," Prince Edward shoots him a quelling glare. I am sure he hoped to tell me in a much gentler way.

"What?" he casually shrugs. "She needed to know the truth."

With a frustrating growl, I clench my fists. "Jacob!" I look up to the heavens. "I knew he would do something like this." I march to the gates to yell at my best friend. _Did he not read my letter?_ I clearly stated I came here through my _own_ free will. But, no matter. With his hot-headed temper, Jacob most likely only read what he wanted to read and disregarded the rest. Only Captain Uley seems to have mastered controlling his wolf-like tempter, a typical trait for the Quileutes who have the genes to phase.

"Bella," I hear Prince Edward sigh. He knows he cannot stop me so he and his brother follow on my flanks.

I can hear Jacob yelling all the way from the open corridor that leads to the front of the castle. "Where is Lady Isabella Swan? You will produce her _now_ or—"

"Or what?" I say, appearing though the throng of guards blocking the entrance. There are also archers high above on the ledges ready to strike, awaiting the signal from one of their princes. Prince Jasper is in the frontlines, his hands casually resting on his sword belt.

There are four other Quileute wolves with Jacob. He is the only one in human form, holding onto his horse's reins for he cannot seem to keep still. I would be flustered as well if I was faced with multiple vampires and wolves around me. "Bella!" He looks shocked and relieved to see me.

"What on earth are you doing?" I ask, showing how unhappy I am by his loud spectacle. I am also more concerned by the crowd he has drawn than his appearance in Eastern Forks.

He, himself, looks unhappy, especially when he sees Prince Edward and Prince Emmett next to me. "I am here to take you home."

"I am _not_ going home." I hold my ground and stare back at the wolf prince. This is not an argument I am handing over to Jacob so easily, regardless if he is a prince and technically a sovereign who I must obey. I can tell Jacob is holding in every fiber of his being to not phase into a wolf like those around him.

"Perhaps it is best you both talk in private in order to…come to an understanding," suggests Prince Edward.

"You," Jacob seethes. "You manipulated her into coming here! Do you deny it?"

The vampire prince takes a step forward. I am suddenly panicked by what may happen. However, Prince Emmett and Prince Jasper look relaxed as ever, as if there is no threat behind my best friend's voice. "Although I have known Lady Isabella Swan a short time," Prince Edward begins thoughtfully, "I have gathered she is a very stubborn maiden. Therefore, I do not believe mere words from me have effect on what her true nature tells her to do."

"Where is Lord Carlisle? I know he will listen to reason," Jacob replies, looking among the crowd of golden-eyed vampires.

Sighing, I walk closer to him. Prince Edward blocks Prince Jasper with his arm when he makes a move to follow. There is a look of understanding between them and Prince Jasper backs away. "Lord Carlisle is the one who gave me sanctuary here," I tell Jacob. "No matter what your conversation is with him, I came here by choice. Do you not understand that?"

"No, I do not," he says, running his hands through his hair. It is a gesture I know all too well. Jacob has never fully lost his temper with me, no matter how many disagreements we have had in the past, but I can only be thankful for so long. He has never used his royal powers to control me, although I know he has every right to. "There is no need for you to be here any longer. Let us discuss this properly in Western Forks. I have returned from the Northern Lands. _I_ can protect you now, Bella...just as I always have."

Prince Emmett moves in front of me. "The lady did not say she wishes to leave." The wolves move closer to Jacob, quietly growling and baring their teeth at the vampires to show they are not afraid to fight.

"There is no need for such hostility between us," Prince Edward speaks up. "We all want what we think is best for the lady." He signals the archers to lower their bows. They obey his command and depart from the ledges. Soon, they vanish as if they were never there. Prince Jasper also dismisses the guards standing by the gate, leaving only him and his brothers to protect the entrance to Castle Stregone.

"Do you really think that is a wise idea?" Jacob challenges. "Out numbering yourselves?"

"It is more fun that way," Prince Emmett grins, crossing his bulky arms across his chest.

"Stop it. All of you," I say, giving each one of them a stern look, even the wolves. "Human, vampire or beast, do we not know civility? None of us were raised in the wild. We come from noble families—high-born raised—so can we please act like it?"

"Of course we can," Prince Jasper tilts his head, winking at one of the wolves.

"You—stay here," I point to the four wolves accompanying Jacob. Next, I point to my best friend. "You—come with me." The three vampire princes move aside as I make my way back to the castle. The wolf prince tells his pack he will return shortly and follows. The only people grinning are the cold ones.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jacob's back! ;)

 _ **Please review!**_


	14. More Guests

**More Guests**

"What were you thinking, Bella?" Jacob paces around the room I bring us to for privacy.

"You, my father, Len…everyone!" I tell him, equally frustrated.

He grabs my shoulders. I feel the tension radiating off him. "And have you no regards for yourself? What your…death would mean to me…to everyone who holds you close in their hearts? Did you think about your father and how devastated he would be?"

I pull away. "Of course I have! But I would rather let those I love suffer in their hearts than to lose them altogether from this world." My eyes sting with tears but I force them back. Jacob does not need to tell me how selfish I am because I have lived with my decision every day since leaving Western Forks. "And you were away. I...I did not know what else to do," I say more quietly.

"So you decide to go to the _bloodsuckers?_ Our enemies?" he replies with the same disgust in his voice when he speaks of them.

"They are _not_ our enemies," I sigh, rolling my eyes in the process. "Why do you insist the vampires are such a threat to Western Forks?"

He scoffs at my question. "Because, Bella, they are the ones after you! You willing to enter their territory only make you an easier target. Do you not see that?"

"There are only _two_ vampires who want me dead, Jacob. Not the entire clan of vampires," I correct. "And Clan Cullen has been kind and generous with making my stay as comfortable as possible, while protecting me and trying to capture _them_."

The wolf prince looks as if he wants to destroy everything he can get his hands on. His fists are shaking and his chest heaves like he is struggling to breathe. I have never seen Jacob this upset before and it tears at me. I want to approach him, comfort him, but I do not know how far off he is from phasing given our heated discussion. "Did it ever occur to you, Bella," he begins, his words clipped and strained, his jaw clenched—perhaps to keep himself from exploding, "that while the rogue bloodsuckers kill their own kind to get closer to you, other vampires already near you would gladly give you to them—a _mortal_ girl—to save more of them from getting killed?"

"I—they…would never." I am lost for words because what he says rings truth in it. The saddened look I sometimes see in the Immortal Clan's eyes whenever I am nearby I thought were looks of pity for I might die at any moment, but now I realize it is because of their fallen comrades whose deaths are my fault. I realize now how hard it must be on those who have lost loved ones, killed by James and Victoria, to have me in their midst. I take a seat on the couch from Jacob's revelation. "I…was not aware." The only thing most likely keeping the other vampires from turning me over or killing me is Lord Carlisle's orders that I remain unharmed.

"Because you were not _thinking_ , Bella," Jacob sighs, shaking his head. "Now, can we _please_ go home?"

Because the wolf prince looks calmer, I approach him and wrap my arms around his waist. Gently resting my head against his chest, I sigh as well. "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you, my dear friend. You have every right to be upset with me. I thank you for the patience you always give, though I know it is not always easy or well deserved."

He relaxes slightly, returning my embrace. Jacob rests his chin on top of my head and lets out a long breath. "I was so mad, Bella…after I read your letter," he confesses quietly. "I was disappointed you were not home to greet me like you always do and when you told me your life was in danger and you came here...I nearly lost my mind."

"I am sorry." I hug him more tightly.

"You cannot stay here, Bella. Although you think the vampires can protect you from their own kind, you are a citizen of Western Forks. Our people should be the ones protecting you. _I_ should be protecting you. Not _him_."

I know he means Prince Edward. Looking up into Jacob's dark eyes, I can see hurt and pain in them. He thinks I do not trust him with my safety, when I do. I always have. I suppose I was trying to involve the fewest people possible, consequently involving both kingdoms. My actions are thoughtless and I feel ashamed of what has transpired. In my letter to my best friend, I mentioned Prince Edward will safely bring me to Castle Stregone, however, the feelings I have developed for the vampire prince I could not confess. Even now, I cannot reveal the truth. Not when he looks at me with a strange longing in his eyes.

"I understand your heart, Jacob. I really do," I begin, "but can we discuss this situation with both parties? Perhaps there are things you are not aware of the Immortal Clan knows and vice versa. The more we all know, the better we can put this matter to rest."

"I do not like the way he looks at you," he says suddenly. Jacob lets go of me and walks to the window to see what may be going on in the courtyard. He often stares outside when he is upset.

"Who?" I ask, pretending I do not already know who he means.

Jacob narrows his eyes. "Who else? I can see he is just as overprotective of you as I am."

"You all are," I cross my arms over my chest. "You, the vampires, Len, my fath—" I gasp. "How has my father…taken the news?" I am surprised he did not join Jacob in his attempt to bring me home. I assumed my best friend would use Commander Swan to persuade his only daughter to return to Western Forks. Is my father so upset he cannot even look at me?

"Your father is more understanding than I am," the wolf prince replies almost bitterly. I try to keep the shock from my features. My heart swells. If anyone knows me better than Jacob, it is my father. He always tries to support me in everything I do and this should be no different. I wish he was here so I can hug him and thank him personally. "He was confident that I could handle this situation myself, hence the reason he is absent."

"Is King William…furious?" I am almost afraid to know the answer.

Jacob frowns. "We have not disclosed this yet to my father. But it is only a matter of time before he finds out. I was hoping to get you home before news reaches his ears. That is also the other reason why your father decided to stay behind…in case the king needs to be reasoned with."

"I see." I am sure my father thought this through before making his decision.

"Bella, please," Jacob tries once again. "What do you really hope to accomplish here?"

"I do not want to hide here any longer than you want me to," I say exasperatedly, although I know I do not speak the entire truth. I do not want to leave Edward's side so soon but I cannot tell my best friend that. Not yet. "If the two vampires finally sneak into Western Forks—"

"I will not let that happen!"

"But what if they do, Jacob? What then? Do you really think they will not bring harm to our people? James and Victoria can easily use them as leverage—my life for each innocent. The killing within our borders will not end until they have me. You know this." The wolf prince has experienced enough battles over claiming territory in his young lifetime to understand how many innocent people are harmed in the name of taking or protecting one's kingdom.

We have great soldiers, both wolves and human alike, but we also have citizens who have never lifted a sword in their lives, along with women and children who do not know how to defend themselves against an attack. The vampires are different. They have no children to protect and the women are as equally strong as the men.

Unlike King William's battalion, Lord Carlisle has women vampires fighting among his ranks—something unheard of in Western Forks—proving the Immortal Clan is better equipped with soldiers and abilities than us. Taha Aki and the chieftains after him have held up the peace treaty for decades in fear the vampires will overtake the entire Olympics one day. Of course, this concern is not mentioned in the treaty, but all citizens of Western Forks understand it is a way to keep our lands from disappearing under human rule like some of the other foreign territories, such as Volterra, Italy.

"Do you think I do not understand your heart as well?" Jacob replies softly. He turns away, but not before I see the look of disappointment in his eyes. "Though your actions seem purely for your own benefit, I know you did not come to this decision lightly. When I found your guardian left behind at Swan Manor, I realized how much you wanted no harm to come to her. Leaving Len, the only person who you trust when your father and I are away, must have been difficult for you."

"It was," I am barely able to say with the lump forming in my throat. I miss Len greatly. Even the scolding and constant nagging I miss, bringing a sad smile to my face.

Defeated, the wolf prince sits himself heavily on the velvet couch. "You are by far the most stubborn girl in all of the Olympics. I would hate to have to deal with a wolf's temper on top of it—if you had one."

"And what do you mean by that, Prince Jacob?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Since you are not leaving, neither am I," he says with a casual shrug.

"You are allowing me to stay?"

Jacob stands. "No," he shakes his head. "I am tolerating our presence here until I can convince you to come home or we come up with a solution we both agree on."

I jump for a hug toward my best friend, wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifts me with ease so that I rest comfortably in his arms. "Thank you."

He chuckles. "You forget I know how to be a diplomat and politician as well." Jacob says no more and lowers me while I remain smiling up at him.

His sudden grim features cause me concern. "What is the matter?" His focus turns toward the doorway. I follow his gaze and take an involuntary step back. "Prince Edward," I say, startled. _How long has he been standing there?_ My cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Your wolves are growing restless outside," he addresses Jacob. His face looks bored and uncaring, but the rigidness of his body says otherwise. I wonder if Jacob notices as well.

"I would appreciate your hospitality if you kindly allowed us apartments at Castle Stregone while we sort through this matter with your…vampire comrades who are after one of our own."

"But, of course," Prince Edward tilts his head. "The apartments your party occupied during your last visit are ready for you. Meals have also been prepared in the dining hall. If you prefer to take your meals in your rooms, please let the servants know."

"Thank you," Jacob also tilts his head in return. "Your generosity will not go unmentioned to our king." He then turns to me. "I have to speak to my pack and let them know we are not leaving quite yet."

"I understand," I nod. He squeezes my shoulder and walks past the vampire prince without acknowledging him again. Neither ones seems to want to interact more than what is required of them.

"My lady." Prince Edward bows to me and proceeds to leave as well.

"Edward…wait," I say, taking a step toward him.

"I understand," he replies, giving me a short, faint smile. "I know how long your history is with each other and his feelings for you." He bows again and silently exits the room.

I am left alone with nothing to say in response. I want to cry, scream and throw something against the wall, all at the same time…and I am not sure why. Prince Edward looks hurt by my interaction with Jacob—something very natural to us as longtime friends—but I could not open my mouth to tell him it means nothing.

My friendship with the Prince of Western Forks is not something I need to defend to anyone who knows us, however…Prince Edward is not simply anyone. He is the one I have given my heart to. Do I need to make that clear to him? And to Jacob as well? I fear I may risk a bigger war between the two princes if they do not get along for my sake. I can only imagine a fight between a wolf and a vampire and what kind of damage such creatures will create over some…girl.

A girl who is not sure she is worthy of either of their love.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you also for your awesome reviews—your loves and hates about Bella and everything else in between. I know she makes some of you want to pull your hair out, and that's how I felt about her in the books, too. I'm trying to kind of keep that trait of hers for the meantime. But…we'll see how she handles further situations as the story progresses! Stay tuned.

 _ **Please review!**_


	15. Three Days

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the long wait! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Three Days**

Word finally reaches the rogue vampires of my location. Prince Edward's scouts confirm they are on the move to Eastern Forks. This should bring some relief for the border patrol around our territory. We have been in this room for hours. The Quileutes and Clan Cullen cannot come to an agreement on how to lure and trap James and Victoria.

"They are not stupid," Prince Emmett shakes his head. "James was one of our best trackers. He will see right through that plan."

"And your plan of a tree ambush is better?" glowers Paul Lahote. He is third in command after Captain Uley. I am surprised Paul was selected to accompany Jacob. But, according to Seth, even the captain does not know about this little excursion.

Like many of the Quileute, Paul looks up to Sam and I believe is more loyal to the captain than he is to the wolf prince. However, his dislike for vampires equals Jacob, if not more. Paul also carries one of the worst tempers in their pack.

He is around six foot tall with brown eyes and black hair with a lean, muscular built as most of his brethren. As a wolf, his fur is dark silver. Besides his short-temper, Paul can be arrogant and controlling. Only when around Jacob's sister, Princess Rachel Black, is he sweet and childlike due to his love for her. A side of him he rarely likes people to see. Because he has also imprinted on Rachel, it is only a matter of time before they marry.

Both he and Prince Emmett have their teeth bared at each other. "Enough." Jacob places a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Emmett," Edward says casually to his brother, arms crossed over his chest. They finally stand down and distance themselves from the map on the table to cool their tempers.

"Everyone has great ideas." I step forward. "But we must agree on one."

"Why not incorporate what we can?" Prince Jasper suggests. He has been quietly observing the room until now.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He also steps forward, arms crossed like Edward, examining the map of the Olympics. "Perhaps combining our different ideas will maximize our plan to capture them. If one does not work, we can implement the other."

"Or both at the same time," Edward adds. "We can cover the trees. The wolves can cover the ground. Victoria is very fast and acrobatic. She likes to be high up when she travels."

"And James likes to run," Prince Emmett includes.

Edward looks around the room. "We only now need to coordinate our plan of attack."

When it seems both parties have finally come to a decision, they begin to bicker again on which side should implement the plan first. My headache grows by the second. I rub my temples, quietly sighing in frustration.

"You should rest, Bella," Edward tells me quietly. "It has been a long day for everyone."

"I want to be here so I know what you come up with." Which I am afraid will take many more hours to finalize.

"He is right, Bella," Jacob says, his focus still on a part of Eastern Forks on the map. He slowly looks up at me. "There is no need for you to be here at the moment. Not until we devise an actual plan."

"And what if you do while I am not here?" I arch a brow.

It is Edward who calms me, placing a gentle had on my shoulder. "I will be sure to inform you."

He gives me a small smile, which Jacob frowns at immediately. The wolf prince turns away to speak to Paul about a possible strategy before anyone notices. Edward removes his hand and hides it behind his back, giving me one last smile. I am glad he seems to be in better spirits after he saw me hug Jacob yesterday—a hug which has no other affection in it than that of a close friend.

"You should go, Bella," Jacob's words are clipped.

I glare at him but he ignores it. I have every right to be here since this about me, but Jacob believes women have no business in the affairs of war. But this is not a war. He only tolerates my presence because we are guests in someone else's home. If he had absolute say, I would not have been able to set foot inside this room once discussions began of how to deal with the two vampires. If I was a female Quileute wolf, only then do I imagine him to treat me more equally.

Seth walks me to the door with a sympathetic smile before closing it. He also knows how Jacob can be. I briefly catch Edward's gaze of concern before I am shut out of the room completely. I want to kick the door and bang on it with my fists so they know although I go quietly, I am not happy to leave.

"Finally!"

I spin quickly, my heart almost jumping out of my chest. "Princess Alice, you startled me!"

"Sorry," she impishly smiles. "I can be impatient when I expect things to happen." I am not sure what she means so I give her a curious stare. "Never mind." She grabs my arm and walks briskly with me in tow down the hallway.

Princess Alice's grip is iron clad. The petite vampire can easily break my arm off if she but squeezed a little tighter. "We are we going?" I ask.

"To spend some time together. And call me Alice. I told you earlier we are going to be great friends! My brothers also have not fed in hours. Tis best you left that stuffy war room."

"Pardon?" They have not _fed_? I did notice their eyes grow darker from their usual honey golden color but thought it was because of the tension in the room. _Will Jacob and the wolves be all right?_

"Do not worry," she replies as if she has read my thoughts, "they can go another day without feeding. However…given the thickness of male pride, temper and arrogance in there, if something were to happen between our two clans, I do not think you would leave unscathed."

"Thank you for the…warning," I reply to be polite, even though I do not know how I feel about her assumption that I would be a casualty if a fight erupted in the war room. Alice only smiles.

I I I

After several hallways and a flight of steps, she pushes a set of thick wooden doors open. They creak slowly, echoing off the walls. "Come." Following after Alice, we walk into a room full of paintings and instruments. Most of the portraits are covered in sheets but the instruments shine like new. "My family and I still come in here from time to time to play. Mostly Edward." She points to a black grand piano in the corner and I suddenly imagine him sitting there playing a sweet melody for me. I had no idea of his talent.

We sit across from each other on the velvet cushioned seats and I do not know what to say. I wish I was better prepared for this meeting with Edward's sister. Perhaps then I could have thought of subjects of interests to discuss. "You have a lovely castle. I very much appreciate your hospitality." I have said it to Edward many times but never directly to any of his siblings.

"We do it for Edward," Alice says honestly. "You mean a great deal to him, which is very surprising."

"I do not understand?" Is it because he originally thought to kill me when we first met? A concern his family had because of the treaty?

Alice places her hands delicately on her lap and smiles. "Edward has never been interested in a mate before. Not until he met _you_."

"A mate?"

"Well, yes, of course, silly!" she laughs as if it is as obvious as the sky above.

"Prince Edward has told you of his feelings for me?" I ask, blushing. I have not told anyone except for my guardian, Len, back in Western Forks.

"Not in great detail, but it is well written in his actions. And we cannot deny him of love, whether it is for someone…not of our kind." Alice briefly looks away.

I frown. "Is it forbidden in your clan?"

The treaty does not speak of forbidden romance between the clans, but it is highly frowned upon in Western Forks. I assume Taha Aki and those involved in its conception did not think to write it as a law because of the distrust and fear the Quileutes already held for the Immortal Clan when they first appeared in the Olympics. And many regard it as a bad omen. However, I do not care.

"Are you in love with my brother?"

Her question surprises me. "I…I have very strong feelings for him." _And he has my heart._

Edward has spoken of his love and I love him in return, but am I _in_ love? I am still inexperienced with matters of the heart to truly say. I view love to include an ultimate sacrifice for the one they consider a part of their soul. Am I willing do that for Edward? Make an ultimate sacrifice without hesitation?

"I suppose that will do for now. There is still time," Alice says, which seems like she is mostly speaking to herself. She puts a gentle hand on my arm, her touch cool and smooth as marble. "All I can tell you, Bella, is our laws, not the laws of Clan Cullen, but our vampire doctrine, are different from yours—laws written hundreds of years longer than the treaty. That is why you and Edward must discuss the consequences of your unconventional relationship."

"So, it is forbidden then—for us to love each other under your law?"

"Not…forbidden, but there _are_ rules we must abide by. I simply do not want any harm to come to you." From the look in her eyes there is more she wants to say, but she only smiles instead. "I believe they are done for the meantime." Alice proceeds to stand.

"How do you know?" I follow in suit and stand.

"Jasper is looking for me."

Before I can ask how she knows her husband is looking for her, one of doors open. Prince Jasper pokes his head in with a smile directed toward her. I glance at Alice then back at Prince Jasper. Alice gives me a secret smile and meets him halfway. Perhaps her vampire hearing picked up his footsteps in the hallway?

"I am glad you found company," he says to me.

"Bella and I were just finished talking."

"We have not come to…an agreement," says Prince Jasper. "The room has grown restless in the confined space so we will adjourn until tomorrow."

"Thank you for letting me know, Prince Jasper," I bow my head.

"Please call me Jasper," he smiles.

"Very well…Jasper. Thank you for your time as well…Alice," I say with a half-smile. I have many things to ponder on from our conversation.

The Cullens head for the door. Alice looks over shoulder, "Come seek me anytime, Bella. I am more than happy to keep you company and I would love—" Alice suddenly stops short, gripping onto Jasper's forearm. If Jasper was not a vampire like her, she mostly likely would have ripped his arm off. Alice does not look pained but her gaze is far away as she stands still, Jasper's other arms on her shoulder.

"What is wrong with Alice?" I ask him when I am finally next to them. But he ignores me.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asks his wife.

"They will be here in three days' time and Bella will be in the forest…running for her life." Alice's eyes are half-lidded as she speaks.

I grow pale. "I do not understand. How…how do you know this?"

"Alice!" Edward charges into the room. He stops short when he sees me. "Bella…" Jasper looks grimly at him and nods.

Alice's eyes finally flutter open as if whatever spell she is under is gone. She only now realizes Edward's presence and frowns. "I am sorry, Edward."

"Do not apologize for what you see," he says, forcing a smile to comfort her.

Looking at the Cullens, I am still baffled by what just took place. "Can someone _please_ explain?" I look to Alice then Jasper. "How do you know they will be here in three days?"

Jasper faces Edward. "I will take Alice to rest." The pixie vampire looks tired and drained of energy. She does not protest when he takes her out of the room.

"What is going on, Edward?" I ask once we are alone. "What is this strange…behavior Alice possesses?"

After closing the door, he asks me to sit back down, taking a seat in front of me. "Alice and I are twins."

"I did not know that, but what does it have to do with this?"

The vampire prince looks as if he is contemplating on how to explain. "Alice and I are not like the rest of our family," he begins. "We both have…special gifts."

"I have read of gifts certain vampires have. Is Alice's gift predicting the future?"

"Yes and no. Alice's visions are based on a person's decision once it is made. But because a person can always change their mind, it is only a _glimpse_ of a possible future. James and Victoria know this. That is how they have been able to cover their tracks in Canada. We speculate James and Victoria have been using other vampires as decoys to throw off Alice's visions. Trackers, as well, are good at eluding other trackers, especially if they have greater skills than the one pursuing them."

"You think they make their decisions at the very last minute? That is why we are always a step behind?"

"Yes."

I think back to Alice's recent vision. "If that is the case…why would they decide to enter Eastern Forks in three days knowing they will be expected? It makes more sense if they try to…kill me unsuspectingly."

"That I do not know. I am sure they have another plan for when we they get here so we must be prepared."

"Why were you looking for Alice? You looked as if you know what she saw." Edward tenses at my curiosity. "You mentioned you both have gifts. I am interested in knowing yours."

After a long silence, the vampire prince finally tells me. "I can read people's thoughts."

"You can do…what?" I gasp. I am shocked by his gift, but most of all, embarrassed by what he may have heard inside my head. I have never felt so exposed and vulnerable. A person's thoughts are sacred and should remain private unless they choose to share what is on their mind openly. "So you know what I have been thinking this entire time?"

"I cannot read your thoughts, Bella," Edward says quickly. "Your mind is closed to me…for some reason. Whenever I try, I am blocked."

"As you should be!" I stand. "My thoughts are mine and not yours to possess. Is that what you do? You read people's thoughts and hold their secrets above their heads?"

Edward slowly stands, his features even darker from not feeding. His once golden eyes are covered in a dark storm. "Do you really think I want such a gift? To hear a million voices in my head like mad man, not knowing which thoughts are my own half the time? To know every _burden_ , every _pain_ , every _struggle_ a person hides? Can you imagine what that feels like every hour of your existence?"

"No…I cannot." I suddenly feel small. I did not realize how his gift can also be a curse.

"Then please do not pass judgement on something you do not understand as a human."

I bite my inner cheek to keep from lashing out. "Correct," I reply, my throat tightening. "I am only a human—a plain girl with no amazing or special talents. Someone who requires an entire kingdom to look after her because she cannot protect herself from two vampires. A clumsy, foolish human who was unfortunate enough to cross their paths one fateful evening that determined the rest of her life forever." I march out of the room. I feel as if I can no longer breathe comfortably in the castle so I look for the nearest exit outside.

I I I

The cold air bites into my skin, but it is a welcomed pain. I have no coats to keep me warm but my strong pride will not let me go back inside. I think to stay out here until I grow numb and fall to my knees. Perhaps I _should_ return home with Jacob like he wants? The only thing stopping me is my thoughts of all the innocent people who cannot defend themselves against a vampire attack.

I am torn. I want to leave but I cannot. My feet, my heart and my mind all say different things and I do not know which will win the power struggle inside me. In times like these, I go to Jacob or Angela to seek solace, but I cannot go to either one. There are things I still keep from Jacob and Angela is too far away. My friend's well-being concerns me but I hope for the best she and Erik made it to their destination and continues to be happy. _How long will I feel alone?_

"Bella."

It does not take long for him to find me, which is not surprising. "Go away, Edward," I try to say steadily through the cold I feel throughout my body.

He places a thick coat around my shoulders, lessening my chill. I am grateful but do not say it.

"Bella, please. Let me apologize and explain."

"I believe you made yourself quite clear."

With a blink of an eye, the vampire prince is suddenly standing in front of me. I stop short before I collide into him. "I did quite the opposite. Otherwise, you would not be upset."

"It is true, though…what we both said," I reply quietly, my gaze falling to the snow covered ground.

"Bella…" Edward takes a step toward me. "I have lived a long time and in my travels, rarely interact with your kind. I sometimes forget how to address our differences without sounding rude…or cruel. I only meant because you are human, you will never truly understand what being a vampire is like, especially one with…gifts."

"When you told me about your gift…I was beyond shocked," I confess. "I suppose I overreacted. But no one's privacy should be violated like that by anyone."

"Believe me, I did not see it as a blessing and nor do I willingly use my gifts on people. It took a long time for me to control it. Now, I can filter out people's thoughts and concentrate more on the ones that might pose a threat to our kingdom. Because Alice and I are twins, I can sometimes see her visions as well…if she chooses to share it."

"Alice can do that?"

"Yes," he nods. "She has her own ways of blocking my powers. But, not often."

"Is there something wrong with me then?"

Edward smirks curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You said you cannot read my thoughts at all. I wonder if there might be something wrong…with me."

"You are prefect, Bella. And I believe tis best my gift does not work on you."

My cheeks turn redder in the cold. "Do you think I would make a good…vampire?" By the change in his features, the vampire prince is clearly alarmed. "I suppose not." I look away again, embarrassed once more.

"Bella," he says softly. "We are dead creatures with no souls. Being— _becoming_ —a vampire…you do not know of what you ask."

"I was not implying I wanted to become a vampire," I mumble, knitting my brows together. However, there is a sudden small voice in the back of my mind asking _what if_? Perhaps it _is_ a good thing the vampire prince cannot read my thoughts.

Vampires have such amazing abilities and can easily make any human one of them if they choose not kill them as prey. The cold ones are not always blood thirsty and wild like animals. There are those who are sophisticated, well-mannered and educated like Clan Cullen, and I am glad to know this about the Eastern Forks inhabitants.

"Then why do you ask?" Edward inquisitively tilts his head to one side.

I shrug nonchalantly. "I…only wondered."

"As I told you before, Bella, this is not the kind of existence I wish upon you."

Nodding quietly, I let out a slow, long, foggy breath. "I know."

Edward turns his gaze toward the castle just before Jacob appears like he was to be expected. "What are you doing out here?" asks Jacob. His voice sounds as if he is accusing us of a crime.

"I wanted some fresh air," I tell him, which is partially true.

"And you?" He points his head toward Edward. "Do not tell me you also wanted some 'fresh air' given the fact that your kind do not breathe."

"I came to keep Lady Isabella company," the vampire prince says coolly. "And to keep her warm." He points with his eyes at the fur coat he provided so I do not freeze to death.

"You should come inside, Bella. The night will only grow colder." Knowing Jacob all my life, I know when there is no room for argument. I smile apologetically at Edward as both male continue to hold their hard stares at each other. Whatever my best friend is thinking, I feel as though the vampire prince wants to silence him—and not in a mannerly way.

I I I

"Do not entertain him, Bella."

"What on earth are you talking about?" I ask wearily.

"Whenever I find you, he is by your side."

I stop short of my chambers. "What exactly is it about Prince Edward that bothers you so, Jacob?" I glare so he knows I do not like his bossy attitude. No matter if he can tell Edward has feelings for me, I will not let him control if and when the vampire prince wishes to see me. "Are you…jealous?"

"Bella," he glares back, his body radiating off more heat than normal, "they are not to be trusted."

"And why not?" I challenge. What reason does he have that has nothing to do with the past? We have seen years of peace with the cold ones so I do not understand the suspicion he and his brethren still carry.

"Any one of them can turn on us at any moment. Once the bloodsuckers after you are dead, what makes you so sure the members of Clan Cullen will not come after us? Do not forget, we are in their territory, after all. And my father does not even know we are here. They can easily hold us as hostages."

I laugh at the absurdity of his accusations. "You would never let that happen. I know you, Jacob. You will not simply let the Immortal Clan have their way with us without putting up a fight. None of you would, especially Paul. And what will Lord Carlisle gain by killing us after this is resolved? A war with Western Forks? Do you really think his kin does so much for us—for _me_ —just to have an excuse to attack Castle La Push?

He looks away. "I did not say I know what their plans are," he mutters. _But Edward will most likely know yours by you just thinking it_. Knowing about Edward and Alice's gifts will surely give Western Forks some advantage, but it is not something I can tell him. It is for them to share, which I cannot to avoid the wolf prince's temper from flaring. "All I meant is that we must always keep our guard up and be cautious of their hospitality."

I want to tell Jacob he is paranoid, but I decide to go against it. Perhaps I have too much trust in Edward, in Clan Cullen, and do not see what my best friend sees…but I cannot help it. If I am deceived, I have no one to blame but myself—and I accept it. For everything the vampires do on my behalf, the least I can do is go through with baiting James and Victoria and putting this to an end.

"Good night, Jacob," I sigh, opening my door. I do not want to argue with him about this, especially in the hallway where the residents of the castle who are always awake can hear us.

"Bella—wait."

"Jacob, please…" I whine, holding the door open a second longer before I want close it in his face. "I do not want to argue with you."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"P…pardon?" Jacob catches me off guard. He looks anxious as he waits for my answer. His body is rigid and his hands are balled tightly into fists.

"Well, do you?" he says, his voice quieter, but firm.

"Whatever my feelings are for Prince Edward, it has nothing to do with taking care of the rogue vampires." Can I continue to lie to my best friend? Every day I cannot be honest my insides feel like someone is twisting it with spiked bars.

But Jacob is no fool. He already knows. "Your love for him will not be accepted in Western Forks," he replies coldly.

"You mean _you_ will not accept my love for him," I say in return with a pang in my heart. "I know you love me, Jacob. No matter how much I tried to convince myself your love for me is that of a best friend or sister, deep down I have always known. And perhaps, you have tried to suppress it all these years for my benefit. I do love you, Jacob, I do…"

"Then why have you chosen to give _him_ your heart?" he demands. "We have known each other all our lives—know each other inside and out—have a bond no one can break, yet…you meet _him_ once and suddenly…you look at him as if he is the very air you breathe."

 _Am I that obvious?_ I want to correct him—that I feared for my life when first met Prince Edward, not knowing who he was—but explaining it all now seems useless. The wolf prince will believe what he wants. "I am sorry, Jacob. I wish I could give you what you want…but I cannot. I cannot lie to my heart no matter how much you mean to me."

"Mean to you? Apparently not enough," he scoffs with hurt and anger in his voice and walks away. I want to call out to him but then what? I have nothing else I can say to ease his pain.

Closing my door without slamming it takes all the strength I have to keep from causing a nightly disturbance. Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I do not know why I am upset and angry. Is it because Jacob cannot accept my feelings for the vampire prince? Did I really expect him to without getting hurt or protesting it will be frowned upon at home? Why did my life have to become so complicated?

If I never went to the Concord Treaty signing or have been fascinated about vampires for as long as I can remember, would my life be completely different? Would I have accepted Jacob's feelings, married him, became queen and had his children? Would my life beside him be happy and perfect? Would I be content? Would meeting Edward later in life after I have established a family be nothing more than regarding him as an acquaintance for diplomatic purposes between our kingdoms?

In another lifetime, perhaps that could be my life. But it is not. I am not that person for this is me in _this_ world. We never know how easily our destinies can change when we are fated to live a life chosen for us. I do not know the outcome of this destiny of mine, but the one thing do I know is I was fated to meet Edward. Our meeting in the woods was no coincidence. I only wish the person I love and the person I gave my heart to can both live peacefully in my life.

"Bella?"

I almost scream from the surprise. Edward stands near the open window, tentative to approach me. _How long has he been there?_ "What are you doing here, Edward?" I ask, wiping the last of my tears away.

"Jacob is running in the forest to…let off steam," he says. "I made sure none of us will bother hm." I suddenly hear a wolf's cry in the distance. _Oh, Jacob._ By morning, the rest of his pack will know why he is troubled since the Quileutes are linked telepathically in their wolf form. They will also not abandon their prince if they know something is wrong.

"Do you think he will be…all right?" I ask. Perhaps Edward can give me some assurance since he knows Jacob's thoughts better than I do.

The vampire prince takes a step closer. "I can hear his thoughts and know how hurt he is and how angry he feels, especially toward me…but he is you best friend. You will always know him better than I do regardless if I know his inner emotions."

I take a seat on my bed. "Jacob needs time. He is not very good with change. Because I am the cause of his pain, I do not know if he will ever really heal."

"You should give him more credit. Although he wants to kill me, his love for you is strong enough to want to kill James and Victoria even more and do what he can to protect you. Just as I would."

"Jacob can be unpredictable at times," I sigh. "I only hope his anger does not cause more tension between your clans. I know you are aware how he already distrusts you as it is."

"The wolf prince loathes us," Edward replies with a small grin. "And even more so now. But he is also a man of respect and honor. He will not violate the peace treaty for what some might regard as pettiness. And as you said, he simply needs time."

"And therein lies the problem. We do not have time."


	16. Full House

**Full House**

I contemplated for hours on how to help bring in James and Victoria. If Alice's vision is accurate, they will be here soon. The details of the plan the vampires and wolves came up with has not been shared with me. I refuse to sit idly by while everyone else contributes in ridding these lands of the rogue vampires. However, I feel as though they want to keep me in the dark.

Jacob also still refuses to talk to me about personal matters. In fact, any sort of conversation at all that involves speaking to me directly he avoids. I know I have hurt him deeply with my selfishness and I want to make amends and save our friendship…still, I know it will never be the same again. I do not want to hold Jacob back from the possibility of loving another maiden by binding ourselves in holy matrimony. There _must_ be someone else out there for the wolf prince.

"Bella," Seth bows as we pass each other in the corridor.

"Hello, Seth. Have you…seen Jacob anywhere?" I want to give him time, but time is not on our side. I must try to speak to him again.

The young Quileute hesitates. "He is keeping himself busy, wandering the woods."

"Alone?"

"Yes, milady."

"Perfect."

"Bella, where are you going?" Seth runs to catch up with me.

"To find Jacob."

"I do not think that is wise."

I stop mid-step. "And why not?"

"He is setting up traps in the woods. You could get hurt if you come across one."

"So can you and the others," I point out.

"We can speak telepathically to each other in our wolf forms, remember? Avoiding his traps will be easier for us."

"And what of the vampires?"

Seth thinks for a moment. "They will mostly be in the trees. I do not doubt Jacob will inform them when he finishes."

"I am pleased to hear that," I say and continue on.

"Bella…I thought…wait!" He tries to stop me again.

"Do not worry about my safety. There are enough people handling that task already."

"At least let me come with you. Just in case."

I I I

The air is thick, my breath foggy with each excursion. The days are shorter and the nights much longer. This is the Olympics I know. The clouds refuse to let the sun penetrate through the lands, which is only fitting given the time of year. Draped in heavy fur, I scan the area with Seth. He suggests a direction where Jacob may be. My young friend needs no wool or fur to keep him warm since each wolf possesses their own inner sun, even in human form. In this weather, as well, their skins are warm to the touch, as if they constantly bask beside a nice, toasty fire. I always envy how comfortable they look outside during the winter months.

When Seth thinks traps are close by, he phases into his wolf form to protect me. I hope he can also communicate with Jacob and find his whereabouts so we can talk. Seth sniffs the air and motions with his head to follow him. Leah's younger brother and I are almost the same height, but as a wolf—although smaller than some like Jacob or Captain Uley—his size still looks intimidating to those who do not know of his gentle nature.

I gently hold onto Seth's fur to help me navigate through the trees and the small hills we must climb. The bottoms of my skirts are soaked and my feet are numb. But we have gone too far for me to turn back now and change into something more appropriate for the outdoors. He stops to check I am still well to continue. I smile and keep moving.

The wolf soldier suddenly runs in a circle around me, creating a perfect shape in the snow. "What is it, Seth?" I ask, standing inside the small space. His ears perk up, listening to the sounds of the forest. "Is it Jacob?" I assume he detects traps and wants me safe inside the circle until he can assess where I can safely tread. I cannot see where Seth is looking because he is blocking my vision with his huge wolf body.

There is soon a rumbling beneath my feet, like horses stampeding through the lands. Snow on pine branches fall to the ground, and pebbles and twigs bounce in the wet dirt. Seth takes a defensive stance. My heart races not knowing what he is afraid of. Suddenly, I hear a familiar sound in the wind. It is the howling of multiple wolves.

They finally stop a few feet away from our location. Seth bows with his head, one front leg bent in the snow. His sign of respect can only mean one thing. Besides to King William and Prince Jacob, the wolves must show respect to the Captain of the Guard…Samuel Uley. I step to the side so I can have a better look at what is in front of us. The captain, in his wolf form, is with a good number of other Quileute wolves beside him.

Even I must show respect for the captain. "Captain Uley," I say with a courtesy. Although the wolves are quiet and the captain looks calm, they all have fierce looks in their eyes. He only needs to bare his teeth to show how angry he is that the Prince of Western Forks and a small band of his soldiers left secretly toward enemy territory. Seth looks back at me, quietly whimpering. Undoubtedly, he is worried.

Jacob appears in a rush from another hill in the woods. He and the captain both quickly hold defensive stances and exchange words I cannot hear. The other wolves stalk in place, agitated by the silent interaction between the two. I have no doubt they are also mentally participating in the conversation. The wolves are growling at each other except for Seth. Jacob finally cocks his head at us as if we have just arrived at the scene.

Seth gently tugs at my skirts with his teeth back down the hill we climbed. I assume Jacob told him to drag me back to Castle Stregone. Because I have no right interfering in wolf business between the prince and the captain, I hesitantly leave with Seth. I cannot argue on the behalf of my best friend because I did not ask him to follow me into Eastern Forks. I did not ask him to save me. The only comfort I have is knowing Jacob is a prince, which supersedes Captain Uley's authority. The only person who can punish him for disobedience is his father, King William.

I look back every so often to see if anything has changed with their stance. The wolf pack is still agitated and Jacob's teeth are slightly bared now, most likely stating his frustrations telepathically to his brethren. Captain Uley keeps his calm demeanor but his hard stare at the wolf prince could burn holes through the trees. When we are a good distance away, I stop Seth. "Transform now for I have many questions to ask." He whimpers at my request. "Please."

He runs further down behind a tree and digs into the snowy dirt where his clothes lay buried. Hiding from view, I can hear bones shifting and cracking as he turns back to human. To be polite, I keep my back turned. The one thing the Quileutes can never control is the loss of clothing whenever they phase into wolves. More often than not, pieces of fabric from torn materials can be found in and around our borders. The Quileute soldiers must constantly hide new garments to wear in the forest if they want to remain _decent_ in front of citizens.

After Seth dresses, he runs up to me, barefoot. "No shoes?" I ask.

"I do not need them. We are not far from the castle."

"So, tell me. What is transpiring up there?" I look once more up the hill. I can no longer see them from the coverage of the trees and landscape.

He shakes his head. "Tis not good. I could feel the anger radiating off Captain Uley. He is not pleased Jacob is here with Paul and the rest of us. He also thinks it foolish of the prince to endanger our lives. I believe Sam is more upset Jacob did not consult him about this mission."

"I have not heard you call the captain by his given name in a long time."

"Yes, well, umm…" Seth looks embarrassed, "some of us still do when we talk amongst ourselves. We all _did_ grow up together before…well, you know."

"I know," I nod.

Many of the Quileute's personalities harden when they turn into a wolf soldier. I remember when things were different before any of them phased into these mystic creatures. They were more carefree and easy going, even Sam. Seth always tried to tag along when the boys ran through the streets causing mischief like all little boys did. Because Seth is the youngest, he stuck closest to Sam who protected him from the teasing of others when Jacob could not.

When Sam was given more responsibilities as one of the firsts to phase into a wolf, his personality slowly began to change. He spent less and less time with the people he grew up with, ultimately causing Seth to gain a stronger bond with Jacob. Although still polite and a gentleman, Sam's once humorous eyes and infectious smile disappeared. Because of the demands of the king, as well, the years took their toll on him, aging his once youthful glow. What people mostly see now is a man who has seen too many battles in his young lifetime.

I can only hope fighting will not change Seth like the rest; that he will always remember compassion toward others. "Sam thinks this is not our fight," he says, his face falling into a frown. "And that Jacob was too blinded by coming here."

"Blinded?" I give Seth a confused stare. "Blinded by what? Oh…" The meaning of Sam's words hits me. "He means me." I suppose I should not be surprised my best friend's feelings are no secret between his pack. Individual thoughts are hard to suppress when everyone shares one mind full of different emotions. My concern suddenly grows. "What else do they—you—know from Jacob?"

"Everything," he replies quietly. "Many in the pack are angry that you have fallen for…one of them. They are trying to convince the captain to leave you here and have us—the wolves—return to Western Forks. Paul and the others were on their way up when you and I left the...debate."

"That is what I told Jacob to do when you first arrived," I mutter. If the wolf prince only listened when I told him he should go back home, none of this hostility between he and the wolves would be happening. I came to Eastern Forks by _choice_. I am not a hostage here.

"According to Sam, King William knows the prince is here and commands he return, yet Jacob still refuses."

"The king finally knows?" I gasp. I can only imagine how upset he is, that his only son willingly ventured into their natural enemy's territory. "Does he also know the details?"

Seth shakes his head. "I do not know. From what I was able to understand from the captain, they received reports of the rogue vampires around our borders, prompting them into further patrols and investigation. Our scouts also picked up rumors they were trying to cross into the Olympics to kill a human maiden from the treaty signing. Your father, Commander Swan, discovered you missing when no one could find Prince Jacob and those of us who accompanied him. Elenia broke down from worry and told the commander you came here."

"Oh, Len…" I sigh. I know it must have been hard for her to keep such a secret, especially from my father. I do not blame her for telling him. It was not something I should have asked her to do. "Well, now what? Do the king and my father want to declare war on Eastern Forks?"

"I am sorry, Bella, I do not know that either. Jacob asked I take you back to the castle before I could discern anything else."

I smile at my friend. "There is nothing to apologize for. Come. Let us go inform Clan Cullen of the others' arrival." With the wolves' less than discreet entrance into Eastern Forks, I have no doubt Edward already knows everything.

I I I

"Will they cause us problems?" asks Prince Emmett. From what I heard he wanted to charge toward the new wolves when they arrived, but his brothers held him back. I gather he is the type that is always up for a good challenge…or fight.

"The wolves will not attack us in our territory," replies Edward. "Captain Uley simply wants Prince Jacob and their pack back behind their own borders."

"And what if they resist?" Emmett asks again, crossing his arms over his chest. "The wolf prince seems determined to get rid of our foes more than we do. I do not see him as the obedient type."

"The wolves do not want a war, but if it comes down to it, they might not have a choice," speaks Jasper.

Suddenly, Jacob barges into the room, both doors opening widely at his entrance. We all turn in his direction. He does not look happy. Guards posted on the outside quickly close the doors in his wake. "I do not know why he cannot just obey my simple commands," he mutters to himself.

Emmett and Jasper smirk at each other.

"What happened with the captain?" I ask urgently. He looks at me as if he was not expecting me to be present. I frown. Jacob looks away, annoyed. Clearly, he is still not ready to converse.

"Captain Uley and the rest of our pack will stand down. For now. I told him how your… _comrades_ will also pose a threat to us if we do not dispose of them as soon as possible." Jacob looks around the room at each of the Cullens, except for me. Judging from Edward's features, there is still something Jacob is not voicing.

"We will provide rooms for the captain and the rest of your kin if they choose to stay for the time being," he offers. "We will make sure they are well accommodated."

"Thank you," the wolf prince replies tightly. "It is much appreciated." He proceeds to leave, either to let the wolves know of the vampires' hospitality or find a place he can be alone to let his frustrations out in peace.

I run after him in the hallway. "Jacob!"

"Not now, Bella." He continues to walk.

"We must speak."

"There are other pressing matters I need to attend to," he says, dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

"Jacob. Dichali. Black." Jacob stops immediately and slowly turns toward me with a warning look in his eyes. The only people who call him by his true Quileute name are his father and the elders.

As a child, the wolf prince was always very inquisitive, always asking questions and spouting gibberish even before he knew how to form actual words. Because of this, his father anointed him _Dichali_ , which means "speaks a lot"in Quileute, although his birth name is Jacob. However, he never took a liking to the name and over time, chose voicing his inquisitive thoughts more carefully.

"I do not have time for this, Bella."

"I know. But, please. You must." I grab his wrist with both hands before he has another chance to escape. "If…if things do not work out in our favor, I do not want our last words to each other to be of things that has caused us to carry such heavy hearts."

"Do not say that, Bella." He grabs my wrists. "You act as if we have already lost."

"I do not want to fool myself into thinking there is a possibility I will not…die before my time." Saying the words aloud feels as if I am acting a part in a play with a tragic ending. It still does not seem real.

"As long as I breathe, I will not let that happen." His grip tightens and I not only hear the conviction in his voice, but also feel it in my bones. Slowly, Jacob releases me and looks away. "No matter who you choose to love, I will always remain by your side as your protector and…friend."

My throat tightens and I suddenly have a hard time swallowing the lump forming in my throat. "Jacob…"

Gathering his composure, my best friend looks once more at me. His eyes turn kinder and he half-smiles at my expectant expression. "No matter how much I care for you, Bella, or how much I wish you returned my affections…you and I have different destinies. And no matter how hard my stubborn self tries to align it with yours, I know we are not meant to be."

"When…did you realize this?"

Jacob sighs. "I suppose I have always known but ignored it." He takes my hands into his own again. "If our fate was truly tied to one another I would have imprinted on you already."

"But, I thought imprinting came randomly to the wolves, at any age, when you least expect it?"

"It does," Jacob nods. "It is not something we can expect to happen. But…although I feel a strong bond—a connection—to you, I know deep down…we are not meant to spend our lives together."

I gently caress his hands. "Will you then give me your blessing?"

"I cannot," he shakes his head sadly. I lower my hands, disappointed. "But, perhaps in time…I can."

Smiling, I nod. "That is all I can ask of you."

I I I

The room is thick with male egos, pride, and bitter looks from both sides. The only people who seem indifferent are Jacob and the Cullen princes. The Quileutes and the Immortal Clan separate themselves on opposite sides of the room. None are moving but look ready to pounce or attack at a moment's notice. At least they are instructed by their princes that none break the treaty between our two kingdoms. I stand quietly in the corner with both vampire princesses.

"We welcome you as guests in our home," says Lord Carlisle. Lady Esme stands by his side. He believes it best he step in and address the wolves formally so they know the vampires pose no threat to them while they are in Eastern Forks. "Though I wish it were…on better circumstances, please ease yourselves in knowing whatever we can offer you here is at your disposal."

Captain Uley steps forward and bows. "Thank you, Lord Carlisle. We welcome your hospitality. I have sent word to King William of the circumstances here and assured him there is nothing to be concerned with regarding the law we have upheld between us for decades."

"You have my gratitude, Captain Uley. I will leave the rest of the matters that brought you here with my sons. They are more than capable of handling this in my stead." He gives the room a last glance and leaves the throne room with his wife and guards. However, there is still tension on the room even after he departs.

"Go and rest in your rooms until I give further instructions," Sam says to the pack. They obey, but begrudgingly. None want to stay in Castle Stregone longer than they have to. Most still believe they should leave immediately and protect Western Forks. Seth tells me the captain has every soldier on double shifts until they return.

"Finally," Princess Rosalie mutters besides her sister. "The stench was becoming unbearable."

"Rosalie, do not be rude," Alice quietly chides her. "They will be friends and allies soon enough. Besides, you do not need to _breathe_." Rosalie narrows her eyes at her but says nothing further. Sensing I am at a loss, Alice turns her attention to me. "The Quileutes give off a certain odor we can smell. How can I say it nicely…" She thinks for a moment. "It smells like wet dog fur."

Rosalie stifles a laugh, bringing her handkerchief to her lips. "That is putting it mildly."

When I see Jacob and the captain finish their conversation, I try to catch a moment of Sam's time. He turns slowly at the sound of my voice. We are the only ones left in the room. His warm, caring eyes look cold and the confidence I had to speak to him suddenly dissipates. "I know I have many things to apologize for…some even unforgivable."

"I cannot tell you how disappointed I am in you, Lady Isabella," he says bluntly. "The only thing stopping your own father from coming here to get you is that he is the only one able to reason with the king to avoid going to war with the Immortal Clan." I gasp inwardly. Sam nods. "Yes, it is a dire situation you have put both kingdoms in, my lady. You should have stayed in Western Forks under the protection of your people. By coming here, you not only endanger yourself, the prince _and_ my men, but you have brought on unnecessary bloodshed within Lord Carlisle's clan. Because I know now this dilemma impacts the entire Olympics, I cannot just leave and let the vampires take care of it. We cannot be indebted to Eastern Forks. King William will never allow it."

Every word he speaks stings because I know he tells the truth. I try to hold back my tears to appear brave, that his grievances do not affect me, but they do. Down to my core. "Do you not think that I, too, have not thought about the danger I put others in who are around me? I left to protect the people I love. Jacob was not supposed to be here, or even know where I am. None of you were meant to be here."

"Jacob loves you, Isabella. Anyone, even with only one good eye, can see it." I blush. "Even if Elenia had no knowledge of your whereabouts, do you really think that would stop him from going against the king's wishes to look for you? Or at least finding out the cause of your disappearance? And your father. Do you think he would merely sit back and do _nothing_?"

"No, they would not," I reply, my lower lip trembling. I can no longer look the captain directly in the eyes.

"You must wake up, my lady. We live in a land full of monsters—vampires and wolves alike. There can never be peace between us. Not truly. The treaty simply puts a truce between the borders we divided, but even _that_ is a fragile thing to uphold. Wolves are temperamental by nature and vampires need blood to sustain their existence. Without sustenance they, too, become violent and cannot be reasoned with. It is only a matter of time before both sides clash again."

"Clan Cullen wants to be rid of the rogue vampires just as much as you do," I state clearly. "This alliance benefits us all."

"Yes. But at what cost?" I am lost for words. Captain Uley's eyes look grief-stricken. There must have been some of his men who died without my knowledge. He walks out of the room without a backwards glance. I lean against the wall and crumble to the ground…alone with my thoughts and silent tears.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Dichali_ is a Native American name, from my understanding, but of course, it's not Quileute at all. And yes, I know how frustrating Bella is. Sometimes you either want to knock some sense into her or strangle her. That's how I felt about her in the books lol. I ask that you tolerate her for now because there's more to come!

 _ **Please review!**_


	17. The Day Before

**The Day Before**

Alice walks with me through the castle and around the gardens to lighten my mood. Before she arrived in my chambers, I tried to wash my face with cool water to bring down the swelling of my puffy eyes. I do not know if she notices my distress but if she does, she does not say anything.

The vampire princess is also aware of my knowledge that she sees the future. Not because she predicted it, but because Edward told her. I thought she would be angry at her twin brother for revealing her powers, but on the contrary, she is very happy I know. "Finally! I can be more open with you," she said.

I only find out later that a vision of my conversation with Captain Uley appeared to Alice late last night, which is the reason she came to visit. Although I appreciate the effort, I am in no mood to converse—even of mundane things. I walk beside her, lost in my own thoughts, as she continues to speak of things that barely register in my ears. I nod every so often to appear attentive to her words.

"Victoria is here," I hear Alice say.

"What?" Panic rises inside of me as I scan the snow-covered gardens. Where can she be hiding? How did Alice see her?

Placing a hand on her hip, the vampire princess frowns. "You hear me when I say Victoria is here but nothing else I have said to you since we got here."

I blush, embarrassed. "I apologize, Alice. I do not mean to take your company for granted, which I _do_ appreciate."

Sighing through my nose, I look up at the sky. The day is freezing and dreary like all the previous days in the Olympics. The flurries quickly make a mess of my hair so I pull the hood of my cloak over my head. Alice does not seem to mind the onslaught of snowflakes. I doubt she even knows how cold it is since vampires do not feel temperatures like we do. My short friend is clad in a similar outfit made for the outdoors, but her attire is made from more expensive materials. I think she only covers herself to keep from ruining her beautiful dress underneath.

A sympathetic smile appears on her face. "I know." She rubs my arm. "I only wish for you to stop worrying about things you have no control over. Let my brother and the wolves take care of what needs to be done. Risking your life will be all for naught if you try to take matters into your own hands, so please refrain from doing so."

"What would you have me do then? Stay in my room and sleep the days away until I finally feel safe? Or when I am told I can come out of hiding?" I do not mean to speak so curtly but I am frustrated. Surely, everyone here knows that. Sam's words from yesterday that replay in my mind makes it worse. "Am I really that useless, Alice?"

All I want is the truth. What is another alternative? What other options do we have? Do _I_ have? "You cannot help what happened to you, Bella. If not here, in the garden, you would still have crossed paths with James and Victoria. I did not see that vision until it was too late, but even if I did not foresee it, you were fated to meet. As you were fated to meet my dear brother in the woods. And in answer to your question—no. I do not think you are useless."

"Thank you, Alice," I say quietly.

"We all think you are very brave, in fact," she smiles. "You are willing to do what you can to take the burden off the people you care about but they do not want you in harm's way. Therefore, I understand why you may feel you do not have a purpose. But do not worry about us tomorrow. We are made of stronger stuff than you think."

Her words catch my attention. "What do you mean by do not worry about _us?_ You mean them—your brothers and the wolves, correct?" Alice looks away, gilt written on her face. I eye her suspiciously. "Alice…what else are you not saying? I thought we just agreed to no secrets? If there is something more to this, you must tell me."

"Oh, Bella," she whines. "I am sorry. I was not supposed to tell. I promised Edward."

It is my turn to place a hand on my hip. "Promised him _what_ , exactly?"

"Rosalie and I will help our brothers when the rogue vampires arrive. Much to Rosalie's protest, she cannot say no to Emmett. We might not be soldiers like our brothers but we are just as capable." Alice's eyes shine for a moment. I can only imagine what she is like in a battle faced with enemies…or prey. She has a youthful, sweet character but underneath, she is a killer—a hunter.

I am surprised to hear they are joining the fight against James and Victoria. Who else is participating in their plan without my knowledge? "Where is your brother?" I demand.

Alice loops her arm through mine. "You will see him in due time. I promise. You can yell at him all you want then. For now, let us distract ourselves with other, more exciting things! Rosalie does not like the winter months with the layers of snow around the castle and muddied walkways. You will rarely find her anywhere outside her rooms, unless to…hunt." She sheepishly averts her eyes. "I always have to drag her to spend time with me outdoors."

"You want me to be Rosalie for the day?" I raise a brow.

"No, no, of course not," she shakes her head. "All she does is complain snow has gotten into every inch of her dress and wants us immediately back inside. No. Today, you will be yourself as my lady companion. And I command you to enjoy it."

I giggle at her attempt at a commanding voice. "Very well," I reply.

I I I

"What did I tell you?" she laughs.

"They truly did not move!" I laugh as well. "They were like statues. Although, I do feel a bit awful for throwing snowballs at them."

"Not me," Alice snickers mischievously. "They are guards meant to stay at their posts no matter what. A little bit of snow thrown at them will not distract them from their duties. Trust me. I have been doing it for years." We let out more giggles in the corridor. It feels good to be back inside. I can barely feel my hands and feet. "You should retire to your chambers and get out of those wet clothes. I am sure a nice, hot bath will make your mortal bones happy. I will send servants to fill your tub...when the time is right." The vampire princess winks again and leaves in the opposite direction.

The thought of a nice bath sounds heavenly. I cannot wait to strip out of my damp dress and soak myself in warm water. Once in my chamber, I want to ring the bell for a servant to help me out of my corset and skirts—because I cannot get the many layers off myself—until I see a shadow move in the corner.

"Bella."

"Edward! For the love of our Heavenly Father you startled me." I place a hand on my heart to slow its beating.

Edward seems to notice how fast its pulse is and looks away. "Forgive me. I did not mean to intrude, especially in your private quarters. But I thought waiting inside would be better than posting myself outside your door with…everything going on inside the castle." He means the wolves wandering the hallways. They took it upon themselves to do their own patrols of the property. I am glad I have not yet called a servant. Otherwise, I will not know how to explain what a Prince of Eastern Forks is doing in my room without a proper invitation.

"Did you have a good time with Alice?" he asks.

I move to the couch and get the fire going. At least I can stay warm and perhaps dry my skirts a little before my bath. Edward follows and sits across from me. "Yes, I did. Your sister is very entertaining. I would ask how you knew I was with her but I suspect you have your ways." I give him a side glance.

He smirks. "It is not difficult to know where you and my sister have been. Not with the mischief you caused with the guards."

I blush guiltily. "That was your sister's idea! It is not something I would ever dare attempt, lest I wanted to feel the wrath of a vampire guard."

"Rosalie is a terrible lady companion so Alice has other ways of…seeking amusement when Jasper is busy with his duties."

"So I have heard." I stifle a grin.

"How are you?" he suddenly asks.

Frowning, I stare into the fire. "Your sisters are fighting alongside you while I sit back and do nothing."

Taking my hand, Edward has me look directly into his golden eyes. His hands are gloved so I cannot feel his cool fingers as he makes small circles on my knuckles with this thumb. "I trust in their abilities. They know how to fight. Both have been trained by Jasper, who handles most of the training of our soldiers."

Lifting my chin, I take my hand back. "I will have you know my father has taught me how to wield a sword since I was a young girl."

There is amusement in his eyes. "Yes…you did very well with your concealed dagger when I first met you."

"How…" I blink at the vampire prince. He winks as I roll my eyes and pout. "Your stalking abilities have no bounds."

"I am a predator, my lady. It is what I do best."

"Oh," I say in a huff, hitting his arm. Edward only chuckles. "Do not change the subject!"

"Bella," he takes my hand again, "I know you want to fight. But I am not the only one you need to convince to let you face them when they get here. Having you in the front lines is like presenting you as a gift to James. Jacob nor the captain will allow it to happen for he will stop at nothing to get to you. At least hiding you in the castle will be harder for him and Victoria to harm you until we can dismantle them both."

 _I do not think Captain Uley will mind so much if I risk my own life_. I think to myself. He clearly does not care for my well-being. He only wants the threat the rogue vampires present to not involve Western Forks any more than necessary. James and Victoria are not his, Jacob's or King William's problem…they are mine. They are not even the problem of Clan Cullen. If I was not so eager to join in the festivities, James, Victoria and Laurent would have left willingly without further incident caused by a silly mortal.

I keep thinking if I had known my life would turn upside down from such a desire to explore Eastern Forks, see the Immortal Clan up close and dance the night away, I would have stayed under my covers reading a book until I fell asleep. Alas, that was not my fate. Alice tells me I cannot escape my destiny no matter how different the course I may have taken. "People change their minds constantly and one's actions over another can alter their future significantly. However, your destiny is already written in the stars. All you can do is follow the path laid out for you."

"If you will not tell me of your plan then can you at least tell me what I am supposed to do when they arrive?" I ask Edward.

"You will have two of the wolves and four of our soldiers with you tomorrow night. They will lead you to the lower part of the castle that acts like an antechamber where you will remain until the rogue vampires are defeated."

"James used to be one of your best soldiers. I suspect he will know where I am hiding for safe keeping?"

"Perhaps," Edward shrugs. "But that room has not been used in years; there has never been a need to. It is mostly used to store old paintings we have acquired during our stay in the Olympics. James is smart and cunning and if he gets through our defenses, he will think of every possible place where you may be hiding. To anticipate this, we will have some of the vampire maidens wear your clothes around the castle so your scent does not linger in one place. Hopefully, this will disorient his abilities. The wolves will also accompany the maidens to mix in their scent and hide the real corridor you will take with your escorts."

"I must admit, I am quite impressed," I smile. _Will their plan truly work?_ Hope bubbles inside me.

"Trust me, I thought at one point we would have to choose an idea out of a hat since neither side could agree on anything," he shakes his head, grinning. "Fortunately, we agreed on how to keep you safe."

"And what of your plan in the forest?" I ask casually, hoping the vampire prince will divulge information without realizing it. Even Alice was tightlipped about it.

Patting my hand, Edward smiles. "It is a great plan…which we will execute perfectly." I scowl and leave the subject alone. For now.

I I I

I am happy Edward is able to spend the day with me since there is not much planning left before the upcoming fight. Tomorrow they will go over the details again, but in the meantime, everyone can do whatever they please for the evening. I start to wonder what Jacob is doing for he has not visited me at all today. Most of our conversations have been brief, ever since we finally came to an understanding about our friendship. Perhaps he still needs more time. I know how much he cares for me, but all I can do is silently wish him to hold positive thoughts in his heart this hour.

To my surprise, the vampire prince requested food to be brought up to my room for an early dinner. The food is delicious as always and I would have enjoyed it more if it was not for his constant staring. Edward seems to find me eating entertaining, although I do not know why. I am not shoveling food into my mouth with my hands or chewing loudly. In fact, my table manners are fit for a dinner party with the nobles.

"I wish you could have eaten with me. _Human_ food, I mean." I clear my throat and dab my napkin on the corners of my mouth after finishing my meal.

His eyes have mirth in them. I do not remember the last time Edward was this relaxed…if he ever has been. Propping his elbow on the table, his chin resting on a closed fist, he tilts his head to one side. "I would very much love to join you for a nice, romantic dinner, my lady, but I am afraid _human_ food will make me sick."

Different thoughts run through my mind on what a romantic dinner would feel like and blush. I calmly place my napkin on the empty plate. "Just as _vampire_ food would make me sick."

"We live in two very different worlds, you and I," he says quietly, almost contemplatively.

I I I

When two servants arrive to remove the empty dishes, Edward keeps a polite distance near the door, his hands clasped behind his back. I stand silently by the window, head bent, my hands in front of me. I suddenly feel shy and awkward as they clear the table, wondering what they must think of the vampire prince in my chambers. However, Edward does not seem to care. He has a tiny smirk plastered on his face. If I did not know any better, I think he is doing it on purpose to make me feel more uncomfortable because he can. The servants bow once they finish and quietly leave, their eyes focused on their feet.

After we are alone once more, Edward closes the space between us. He always makes my heart skip faster and beat louder in my ears. I know he can tell how flustered he makes me. His eyes have turned a darker topaz from the flickering candles around us. Dusk has finally come, casting shadows in the room. He still has his hands behind him, mine in front. He is close enough for me to reach out to him and pull him closer.

I want to open the window from the sudden warmness in the room, although I know it has nothing to do with the number of candles in the room. There is a spark, a strong pull between us that is hard to explain and even harder to ignore. I feel it whenever we are together. I am sure he does as well. I peek up at him through my lashes to get a sense of what he may be thinking. There is longing and something else in his eyes. Some depth I have yet to discover and understand. Before I realize it, my feet take a step closer to him.

Edward, his hand still gloved, cups my face and gently caresses it. I lean into his touch, closing my eyes briefly. "I do not know what I would do if you ever disappeared from my sight completely," he says softly.

Holding onto his wrist, I smile. "Then I will simply have to make sure I stay in your sight so you can always see me." I close my eyes again. I sense him smiling. "Can you imagine an eternity of only seeing my face?" The idea makes me smile even more to myself. My face, constantly on his mind, day and night. I still cannot believe a Prince of Eastern Forks is the one who managed to capture my heart.

His hand leaves me sooner than I want. When I open my eyes, Edward's brows are slightly knotted in concern. "Bella…"

Wrapping my arms around his slim waist, I hold him in place. I do not want to him leave. Thankfully, he does not resist. "What is the matter? Is it something I said?" I mentally kick myself if I ruined this special moment between us. "Tell me. Please. Do not distance yourself from me." I search his eyes for answers.

Cupping my face with both hands, I must tilt my head up to look at him. He gives me a gentle peck on the lips. The vampire prince closes his eyes and rests his forehead against mine. "You are my entire world, Bella. But I cannot condemn you to this lifeless existence. Your life will be much happier as a human. That is what I want for you."

I take a step back as if his words have burned me. He lets his hands fall to his sides, his features grim. "You want me to live a happy life as a _human_? To grow old and wrinkly while you remain this beautiful, handsome creature beside me before I die?" I ask, hurt and confused. "Or did you only intend to stay with me until my youth starts to fade?"

"You know nothing of this life, Bella," he replies sharply, pain laced in his voice. "If I could live as you I would gladly give up my immorality."

"But you cannot give up your immortality. To do so would mean death. But to give up my mortal life and become like you…"

"No, Bella!" Edward growls out. "You are too good—too pure—for this kind of monstrous life." With his gentleness gone, Edward's glare and demeanor has reverted to the vampire I saw in the woods who threatened to kill me. I forgot how easily he can end me with his hands or slit my throat with his sharp teeth. I bump into the desk behind me, which seems to bring him back to his senses. "Bella, I…" he reaches a hand out to me but does not move any closer. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. You know I would never hurt you. Do you believe me?" His eyes plead.

"I know you would never intentionally harm me, Edward." I take a cautious step toward him. He does not move as I approach. Taking his hand, I kiss it, and rest it between my neck and jaw. Closing my eyes again, I sigh. Softly I say, "I still do not understand why you are so against making me like you, but I will respect your decision for now."

The vampire prince takes me into a gentle embrace. "We still have plenty of years to spend together before such thoughts cross your mind again. Hopefully, by then, you will understand why I want you to stay mortal."

"And hopefully, by then, I have convinced you having a mortal existence is not a life if I cannot spend an eternity with you."

"We shall see…" He kisses my hair.

The night has grown late and Edward must join his brothers on patrol and relieve the wolves for the night. He also wants to make sure everything is in place for tomorrow. I walk with him past the threshold of my door and although no one is in the hallway, he remains a gentleman and only kisses me on the hand. I have grown used to his cool touch and savor it every time we make contact. "Good night, Prince Edward," I grin.

"Good night, Lady Isabella." He bows and winks before walking down the dimly lit corridor.

I watch him until the darkness of the shadows envelopes him and he is gone. Turning back to my room, I think I see a shadow move somewhere down the other corridor. It quickly disappears as if it was never there. I am exhausted from the day. I assume it is the flicker of the torches playing tricks on my eyes. Besides, Edward would have sensed any threats nearby by using his abilities. I shrug it off and close my door, suddenly feeling anxious and restless about tomorrow. Perhaps I will stay awake with the vampires as I know I will get little sleep tonight…and my hot bath completely forgotten.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	18. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

Things were not supposed to be this way. We were supposed to win. I did not—could not—expect this many deaths by these vampires. So many vampires lay motionless, their bodies quickly decaying, their eyes blank and empty. And the wolves—oh the wolves! I cannot tell if any of them are dead but I know many are wounded or unconscious. Perhaps we should have gotten more men from King William's army to join us. But none of us knew it would turn out like this…even Alice. Would the king even spare more of his soldiers to help fight…now that things seem hopeless?

My chest hurts, my arm hurts, my leg hurts…every inch of my body is screaming out with a different type of pain. I can hardly move from my position on the ground without coldness and pain lancing through me. At first I think the warm wetness trickling down the side of my face is sweat until I realize it feels much thicker…like blood. _Is that why my head is throbbing?_

Although I cannot make out his face, I know it is him. It is James. He is finally here to finish killing me. Torturing his victims is his specialty before ending their life. I cannot mistake the feral look in his red eyes, the smugness he carries, followed by the satisfaction of knowing he has won.

Things were not supposed to be this way…

I I I

 _(Earlier that day)_

Castle Stregone seems eerily quiet today. The hallways are barren of people milling around. I usually see servants attending to their daily tasks, bowing to me as I pass. The few I do see act the same, although I can tell there is a hidden fear in their eyes. No one knows what to expect, maybe perhaps Alice. But even then, the vampire princess has said nothing about the future while in my presence. All I know is they arrive today…during twilight. While everyone prepares, I have nothing to do.

I am not permitted to go outside the castle grounds, even to take a stroll in the gardens. All I can do is stand by windows and stare out at Clan Cullen's territory. The snow has fallen thick again, my human eyes unable to see past the blizzard of flakes. Two vampire soldiers are assigned to watch me. Thankfully, they give me the space I need and do not hover. Sometimes, they stay in the shadows. Not one has spoken to me. They merely started following me around after breakfast. I assume Edward gave them orders not to let me out of their sights. When the other soldiers and the wolves will accompany me to where I am supposed to hide, I can only guess will not be for a few more hours.

The slowness of the day is maddening. I try to read books and do some needlepoint, but neither one is entertaining enough or helps pass the time. I cannot strike up a conversation with the guards either since we have nothing in common. Perhaps they are also under strict orders not to talk to me? If Angela was here, I think today would be more tolerable. I miss my friend and wonder how she is fairing. Are her and Erik happy? Do they finally have the lives they want? No. I cannot wish she was here. If she is content, I cannot have her in the middle of this fight. I have been selfish enough.

I return to my chambers, pacing like a caged beast. I must do something— _anything_ —otherwise I will go mad and storm outside, ruining any chances of us winning. Not knowing what kind of risk people are making can make anyone want to scream and tear everything apart in one strike. The appealing thought is so close to fruition, my throat ready to make the sound, when there is a knock on the door. Then another. I take a deep breath to steady my voice. "Enter."

It is one of the servant maids. "Good day, my lady," she bows. She is carrying a tray with a glass filled with some kind of liquid. "I was instructed by Prince Edward to give you this tonic. It will help ease your…distress, he says." Instead of handing it to me, she places the tray on the table. Her eyes still cast down. The servant bows again and leaves without waiting for a reply. Before she closes the door, she says, "Please drink all of it."

Inspecting the drink, it has an amber glow with a sweet smell I cannot place. Thick like honey as I try to slosh it around the glass. How does the vampire prince know my nerves are tightly wound? No matter. He always has his ways of knowing things even if he cannot read my mind like the others. Steeling my nerves, I drink all of the thick liquid with effort. The sweetness stays on my tongue—too sweet, wishing the servant brought a glass of water to dilute it in my mouth.

My head feels light, my bones suddenly exhausted. _What did he give me?_ I stumble over to the couch, barely making on the cushions. Was this strange tonic truly from the vampire prince? My head is heavy and I can no longer keep my eyes open. Strange visions cloud my mind of razor sharp teeth and fangs. Growls and slashing, fire in the forest. A figure blocks my view of the dangers before me. I want him to move so I can see. But he is made of solid stone and ice. Cold like the winter. It is Edward.

He turns to face me with gentle golden eyes. He reaches to caress my cheek but stops midway, his eyes turning wide and full of shock. Then pain. "Edward?" I whisper. "What is the matter?" Agony is written on his features as he sinks to his knees. "Edward?" I say, more panicked when he does not answer me. I scream out in horror. A blade has run through his back although no blood flows through the wound. Another shadow stands behind him, masked in shadows. "Edward." I plead again. He looks as if he wants to say something but no words escape his lips.

"Dead vampires cannot talk," says the shadow. Coming closer, into the pale glow of the moon, I see his face and take a step back. He grins, wickedly, and moves closer.

"James," I breathe.

He looks innocent enough but I know otherwise. "Did you miss me?" His moves are so swift I barely take another breath before his hand is around my throat. The rogue vampire is close enough to my ear I can hear him breathe if he actually drew breath. Vampires only breathe if they choose to. Clan Cullen does it for the benefit of humans around them to make them feel more…at ease. That they do not seem like complete monsters. "Wait for me," he says softly.

"No!" I scream out.

I am back in my chambers on the couch. Wide awake. It is close to twilight. Someone has lit candles in the room and I panic I am not where I am supposed to be until a gentle hand calms me. A small rush of relief goes through me. "I am here," he says. I pull him into a tight embrace. "I am sorry for the tonic. But I thought you should have a few hours' rest to ease your mind before tonight."

Although my visions were horrible, my body does feel more rested, less burdened. The dream slowly becoming but a faint memory. I do not tell Edward what I saw for I do not need him to worry any more than necessary. "Please be careful," I say instead.

"I will return to you once it is over." There is no need for him to swear for I see the silent promise in his eyes. "My soldiers and the wolves are outside in the hall, ready to escort you to the antechamber."

We only have but a few moments left until we are separated again. There are so many things I want to say yet my mind draws a blank. Edward kisses me passionately, urgently, as if I am the very air he breathes...like always. He must feel the weight of tonight, just as I do, as we give each other every unspoken thought through our kiss.

I I I

The vampire prince leaves for the forest and I am taken to my hiding place. Two of the vampire soldiers are in front, two on my flanks, and the wolves, Seth Clearwater and Embry Call, behind. Embry's russet fur reminds me of Jacob's. I say a silent prayer to all those who are outside defending Castle Stregone—defending _me._

We take a series of twists and turns through narrow stairways the wolves and their massive form barely fit through. They give low, whiny growls in the condensed space. I give Seth, who is behind me, a sympathetic smile. "We are almost there," one of the vampire soldiers says, hearing the wolves' dismay. Unleashing a wolf's temper in any suffocating space is not good for anyone. Seth normally has a gentle soul, but in his wolf form, he can be just as temperamental as his pack, if provoked. And Embry…Embry has always been unpredictable.

"We have arrived." Another vampire soldier unlocks the massive door, letting us file inside one by one. The room is spacious. And dusty in most parts. Paintings covered in thick sheets and antiques litter almost every corner. Foot prints before us are scattered on the sandy floor, the soldiers telling us things were moved around to create space for the seven of us. At least in here, the wolves have some room to pace about.

Once we are locked inside, the four soldiers stand post—two by two—in front of the door with their shields and swords ready. I forgot that vampires use other means of weaponry besides their deadly hands. Seth and Embry now flank me. I can feel the steady movement of their chests as they breathe and the anxiety in the air. The antechamber is cold and moldy from years of neglect. It almost feels like a cellar. The two bodies besides me give the room the warmness it needs to make it seem less drab.

There are no windows in the antechamber. The only light we have comes from the torches we carried during our descend. Without them, we would be in complete darkness. I do not know how long I can stand hiding in here, the room seemingly closing in on us no matter how much room we have to walk around comfortably. I pace back and forth with the wolves, worrying and wondering what is going on outside, as I am certain they do as well. I silently thank them for staying with me when I know they would rather be fighting alongside their pack. The vampire soldiers stand still like status, their backs toward us.

I grip my skirts tightly to keep my hands from shaking. _How long have we been down here?_ I cannot tell if it has only been minutes or hours. Regardless, every second feels like an eternity. Everyone flinches at the sudden noise from outside, rattling the stone ceiling, sending small bits of debris onto our heads. The wolves shake it off their furs. The soldiers look toward the ceiling and brace themselves in a defensive stance toward the door. "What was that?" I ask, but get no answer.

Another loud noise shakes us. The ceiling looks like it could collapse at any moment. "It sounds like…explosives." One of the vampires finally speaks.

"Explosives?" I repeat. "In the woods? Are you all mad?"

The same vampire solider shakes his head. "It is not by us, my lady." Another earthshattering shake.

Walking up to door, I point at it. "I know you have your orders, but they need every last one of you out there to help protect this castle. If the rogue vampires are using explosives, they can breach the castle walls at any moment. There are other innocents here who do not know how to fight. You must protect them as well!" The guards look at each other, assessing my words. "The wolves can still protect me. _Please_ , go protect your people." There are dozens of vampire denizens still inside Castle Stregone. I can only imagine what James and Victoria will do to them to obtain information on my location.

After a moment's hesitation, the vampire with the key unlocks the door and they file out, locking the door again from the outside. Edward and Jacob must understand why they left. I only hope they are not too heavily reprimanded before I can explain on their behalf.

Seth and Embry are quietly growling again. I know they want out, too. I pat Seth near his snout as he gently bumps his head against mine. He knows they have their orders as well. If the explosives continue, I do not know how long this antechamber will hold. Finally, I say, "If we stay down here any longer, we may be buried alive." With much required convincing and Seth's silent plea to Embry, the wolves bust the door open. "I will take the blame if you get yelled at." I add as we run up the spiraling staircase.

After getting lost multiple times, the wolves sniff the air, taking the lead by following the scent of the guards. When we finally reach the main hallway, the castle is in chaos. Servants are scurrying back and forth, carrying buckets of water. Smoke and sulfur compounds immediately hits my nose and I must cover my face with my sleeve to keep from inhaling the foul air. My eyes start to water immediately.

"Go outside and help hold the castle together!" I yell over the busy corridor at the wolves. They dash away, avoiding the frantic bodies and rubble, some still glowing with sparks.

James and Victoria came prepared. Whatever trickery we suspected from them, we did not see this coming. They plan to burn Castle Stregone down then hunt me when the castle's defenses are down. I must avert their attention away from here, let them know somehow I am not inside.

By the time I reach my chambers, I am breathing hard and sweat is trickling down my back. I grab my cloak from the closet and rush out, not bothering to close the door. With the large hood concealing my face in the dim lighting of the corridors and people's focus elsewhere, I quickly make my way outside.

I I I

The crisp air hits my face like pine needles. There are fights everywhere between vampires and wolves. James and Victoria did not come alone. They brought more rogue vampires with them, several throwing small bombs toward the castle that explode on impact—most likely trying to flush me out. Well, here I am.

There are no signs of Edward and his siblings, nor Jacob or Captain Uley. They must still be in the front lines keeping James and Victoria at bay. I sneak quietly within the shadows, making sure I stay undetected from the individual fights around me.

The way to the forest is also harder than I imagined in the snow and in the dark. I slip through muddy grounds and ice, while trying to be careful to not break twigs or branches to give away my location. The deeper I venture, I hear what sounds like boulders crashing in the wind. Then I hear animals. Not just animals but the wolves. I pick up my pace to get a better view of what is going on in the distance. I hide behind a tree, watching the swift movements of the vampires and the wolves trying to bite the head's off the rogue vampires.

Then I see him. James. Fighting with Edward. Both with feral, murderous looks in their eyes, teeth bared. Each has pieces of their clothing torn, hair disheveled. From the other side, I see Captain Uley. He is circling another vampire, waiting to strike. What worries me is the limp I see in his hind leg. The captain is injured. Before he can strike the vampire in front of him, another jumps on his back and bites down on his neck. Sam growls out in pain, trying to shake the creature off.

Out of nowhere Jacob appears, clamping down hard on the vampire's body and ripping him off the captain. The captain gives the wolf prince a short nod. Jacob rushes off again to fight more enemies while the captain leaps toward the vampire in front of him, finally ripping him apart. I look away at the carnage.

A strong gust of wind knocks my hood off, exposing me to the night, my hair blowing the breeze. Movement in the woods stops. All eyes glance in my direction. _Oh no!_ James smells air—smells my scent as if he is drunk off it. Edward and Jacob only stare at me in horror, most likely shocked to see me here instead of locked away in the antechamber. Perhaps they, too, want to murder me for disobeying their orders.

"Bella, run!" Edward shouts.

I do not hesitate and leave the scene as James knocks him down. The wolves are now after James who starts the chase. His rogue companions try to slow them down. I cannot hear James's silent footsteps but I know he is right behind me. I do not dare look back for I do not want him to see the fear in my eyes. I round as many trees as possible to keep him from catching me. This was a terrible idea—to come here—but at least the people in the castle are now safe.

I stumble on an upturned branch, rolling down the hill and finally stopping against a tree. I feel the wind knocked out of me. I scan the area and see so many bodies around the snow-covered ground. James stops thirty paces from me. Because I am injured, if I attempt to get up, I know can no longer outrun him in my condition.

 _Things were not supposed to be this way..._

He bends down to my level as I stay firmly against the tree. "Did you miss me?" he grins, baring his teeth. "I really hoped you would make this hunt interesting. And you have not disappointed." He runs a cold finger down my cheek, trailing it to the base of my neck. I want to recoil from his touch but I do not want to make any sudden movements either. My head still throbs in agony. James's eyes grow with hunger from the blood trickling on the side of my face. He swipes a small amount from my temple and samples my blood, closing his eyes. "Mmmm. Delicious. Get up."

"I—I cannot. I think I have broken my leg." Which is partly true. Pain is all I feel every time I move even a finger.

The rogue vampire glares. "I will break more than that in an instant if you do not do as I say."

His moves are so swift I barely take another breath before his hand is around my throat. _Just like in my dream._ If he squeezes any tighter, he can easily snap my neck. Instead, he gives enough air to flow through my lungs, forcing me to stand as he lifts me up by my neck with his hand. Moving is excruciating, but I grit my teeth, my eyes watering from the searing pain. Let him think it is because of fear.

He leans close to me ear. "I knew you would come seeking the aid of Clan Cullen. It was only a matter of time before we flushed you out. Do you really think you are the first I have hunted trying to hide behind the protection of others? You forget I used to be a part of this coven. I know them all too well. I knew they would give me hell or die before giving you up to me. That is why I called in a few favors to level the playing field a bit. What I did not expect was to see those _filthy_ mongrels fighting alongside Carlisle's kin." James gives a low growl, turning my blood cold. "While you have given me a great hunt, I have grown bored of this game." He squeezes tighter, cutting off my circulation. I try to claw at him but nothing works. All he does is smirk with those blood thirsty red eyes. My throat firmly in his grasp, he holds up my wrist and bites down. I choke on my own scream.

Before he can kill me with his bite, a massive body knocks him over. I drop to my knees and cannot get up. My vision is blurry once again. The coldness of the winter has seeped into my bones and I fear I will not survive this night much longer. Not with the blood I am also losing from the gash on my head. Focusing as best as I can, I finally see the other creature is Emmett. He and James growl and bare their teeth at each other, fighting to see who is the strongest, the most cunning.

"Bella!" Someone lifts my head as I lay half unconscious. A slow warmness fills me, so warm I start to sweat as if I am baking inside a thousand suns. "Hold on Bella." _Edward…is that you?_ I want to say, but no sound comes out of my mouth except for a grunt.

There is another vampire with Emmett, that looks a lot like Jasper, fighting with James. They finally have his arms pinned, both males pulling as if they mean to pull his arms apart. "Edward!" One of them calls him.

Gently, the vampire prince puts me down and rushes to his brothers. He punches James in the nose before taking his face in his hands and twisting it sideways, until it seems to shatter apart, separating from his body like cracking porcelain. Emmett and Jasper finally tear the rogue vampire's arms apart as well, tossing them like mere twigs in the dark forest. The rest of James's body goes limp, his knees collapsing first, then the rest of him. That is the last thing I remember before I disappear into darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's not over yet! ...But almost.

 _ **Please review!**_


	19. Enough for Now

**Enough for Now**

My body feels heavy, worn and beaten. I want to open my eyes but it takes too much effort. I sense dim flickering lights behind my lids and faint voices. Voices I do not understand for they sound like mere whispers in the wind. Am I perhaps still alive? I want to open my eyes and see where I am. Find out if Edward and Jacob are all right. But darkness takes hold of me and I fall back into the abyss.

The next time I stir awake I have more strength to crack my eyes open. A cold hand wraps around my own. My vision finally focuses on golden eyes staring at me with relief and concern. "Edward," I say hoarsely. My throat feels like the desert.

"Take your time," he says when I try to sit up. He pours a glass of water from a nearby pitcher, which I am thankful for. Edward carefully helps me drink all of it.

"Thank you," I can say more easily, finally noticing I am inside my own chambers.

"How are you…feeling?" he asks cautiously.

"I feel…" I do not know, not after seeing my forearm bandaged. "Tell me what happened in the forest. What happened to James and Victoria?" We must have won if I am still alive. Injured and all.

"You need more rest, Bella."

"No," I reply firmly. My temples pound and I wince. The vampire prince reaches out, but I hold a hand up to stop him. "The threat is over. Please tell me or I will get out of this bed, this very moment, and seek someone else who will." I hold his stare until he gives in.

Edward shakes his head. "Very well," he sighs. "But first, please lie back down."

"Fine," I mutter, laying my head back on the pillow. "First tell me how many days has it been since the fight?"

"You have been in bed for close to a week."

"A week?" I sit back up, hissing at the pain the sudden movement brings to every inch of my body.

"Bella, please," Edward begs. "You are still not fully well."

"I am well enough. Please continue."

Knowing how stubborn I am, he concedes to my request. "The soldiers you _convinced_ to leave your side informed the rogue vampires bombing the castle that you were hidden in a secured location in the forest. And if they wished to empty their arsenal on our home you would still be alive. Luckily, it took some time for the enemy to catch your scent from all the smoke in the air surrounding the grounds. If they detected you sooner…you may not have made it as far as you did." There is a fleeting look of anger, despair and horror in the vampire prince's eyes, which makes him look away toward the fireplace.

"I am sorry for disobeying your wishes, but I did what I felt was right. More vampires would have been hurt or killed if I stayed in the castle." No matter how angry he or Jacob may be at my foolish act, I do not regret it. I would gladly do it again if it meant saving others who did not ask to be a part of my misfortune.

"I know," he finally nods. "It was a very foolish and _brave_ decision. Although you should not have been anywhere near the heart of the fight, you would not be you if you did not try to participate." There is a tug of a smile on his face. He takes my hand again. "But please never do that again."

Edward continues to tell me that after James bit me, his vampire venom slowly began to kill me. I glance at my bandaged arm and touch it gingerly. I remember the feeling of burning alive and the searing pain coursing through my veins. With much effort and restraint, Edward sucked James's venom out of my body, which saved my life, allowing us to have this conversation.

There is a grim look on his features that needs no explanation. If James's venom ran its course in my blood like he most likely intended, I would die and reawaken as a vampire. To complete the transition and become a cold one, I must drink blood within the first few hours of my new birth, otherwise, I would die my second and final death. Because of Edward's firm belief that my short, mortal life is worth so much more than living like an immortal like him, he would never let that happen. A selfish part of me wishes he did not save me. But those are thoughts I cannot say aloud. Not with the concern he carries.

Instead I ask, "James is dead?"

"We burned his body in the forest. The other rogue vampires retreated shortly after."

"What of…Victoria?"

"She escaped."

"What?" I breathe. "Victoria is still alive?"

"Alice and Rosalie were dealing with her during the fight, but as soon as she found out James was dead, she fled back to the Northern Lands." I stare at the fire, lost in thought. _Victoria is still alive._ What if she comes back seeking revenge? Edward makes me focus again. "Bella, it is over." He squeezes my hand.

I nod for his benefit. Yes. It is over.

 _For now…_

I I I

Word arrived from King William that he is pleased the rogue vampires were taken care of by both the Quileute wolves and Clan Cullen. Knowing how cunning the Western Forks king can be, he most likely sees this as an opportunity to become stronger allies with the Immortal Clan in case another imminent threat reaches our borders. I can only imagine how the king would react if things turned out differently. He allowed the wolves to stay and help rebuild the parts of Castle Stregone that were damaged during the battle.

Regardless if King William sees this as an opportunity for a stronger alliance or if he is genuinely proud of his wolves, I am thankful for the outcome, for it means I do not have to leave Edward's side just yet. In between helping restore his home, we spend as much time as we can together. The events of the last few weeks but a memory. Pushing all thoughts of the horrible night in the far corners of my mind, it resurfaces when I lie awake at night, unable to sleep.

The bite from James on my forearm has healed into a faint moon-shaped scar that will always be a reminder of how my life has changed and will never be the same again. No matter how warm my body gets, the scar strangely remains cool on my skin. On one of my walks with Alice, she let slip how difficult it was on her brother to stop himself from drinking my blood when he finally got all the venom out. But because Edward cares for me, he was able to resist and pull away. After tasting my blood, he says it has become a little easier when he is near me, especially when we hide and enjoy each other's close company without disturbance.

I I I

"You are late."

He rolls his eyes, seemingly more relaxed. "You would be, too, if you were moving boulders to build a wall."

I hug my best friend, which seems to take him by surprise. Jacob relaxes and hugs me with equal force. He pulls away at his arm's length and examines me. "How are you fairing?"

"Fine," I sigh. Everyone's concern over my wellbeing is quickly becoming old and getting on my nerves. However, I can understand Jacob's wish to know my condition since we have barely spoken since I woke up almost two weeks ago. His father's orders have kept him busy with little rest. He finally accepted my request to meet now that the castle is in better condition, their hard work keeping the snow-rain out of the damaged areas. "Are you angry with me?"

Jacob's head turns sharply toward me while we walk leisurely on the cobblestone path. I had to say something to break the awkward silence between us. He looks ahead silently for a few moments, his steps still casual, hands clasped behind his back. "I was livid with you if I am being honest. We were doing everything to protect you and there you were, making yourself visible, as if everything we did leading up to that moment was all for nothing."

His words are a punch to the stomach, but I try to pretend it does not bother me as much as it does. "I apologize for jeopardizing anyone, but the act of helping and protecting is also in my blood—not just yours."

"You are your father's daughter," he says distantly. "I know the Commander, too, would have done the same. But perhaps more cautiously, his actions more thought out."

"Well, forgive me, for I did not have the luxury of time to decide how to go about finding you and coming up with some sort of clever diversion." I swear the wolf prince is smirking at my own expense. I glower at him from the corner of my eye.

"When I saw James bite you, it felt as if my body exploded in a fire I could not contain," Jacob says quietly. His grim features tell me the image in his mind has not stopped replaying since then. "After Clan Cullen killed that rogue bastard, they would not let me near you—said that Lord Carlisle needed space to save you. So I stayed away, much to my frustration and anger. Sam and Paul had to hold me back. Then Edward approached you." His fists clenched slightly at his side. "When he looked like he was going to suck you dry and kill you—it almost _killed_ me."

"Jacob." I turn to face him. "Edward would never hurt me."

"No. He would not. Not intentionally. But what about the rest of them? Bella, you are still a human girl surrounded by vampires. Any one of the residents here could go rogue and do something stupid."

I breathe my rising anger through my nose. "If you are going to continue to talk ill of the Immortal Clan who risked their lives and perhaps reputation to house me, who sent scouts to the Northern Lands that died to glean information of James and Victoria's plans and whereabouts, then we will need to cut our stroll short."

"I am not trying to fight with you, Bella." Jacob gives me a weary look. "I am only stating the facts. You do not know how that night could have gone if the Quileute wolves were not here to help. Or if we lured them into our own territory, where we have more soldiers. Perhaps it could have gone _better_ , smoother."

"I guess we will never know," I shrug petulantly. "I do not regret my decisions even if some were not so wisely made and as well _thought out_. I accept whatever punishment my father or the king gives me for my stubbornness and disobedience." The wolf prince grins crookedly at me. "What?"

"You are starting to sound like me."

My anger recedes an inch and I cannot help but smile myself, no matter how small. "We have been two peas in pod for a long time, you and I."

"Yes, we have." There is a trace of remembrance—perhaps of when we were children—mixed with sadness in his voice. "But we are no longer children." The longing in his eyes vanishes before I have a chance to dwell on what other things he must be thinking. "Appearing in the woods that night was one of the most foolish things you could have ever done but…I am also proud of you. Proud that no matter the odds, you still decided to take a stand. To fight alongside us, risking your life, to save the lives of others. If you get punished for that, I will gladly share the punishment with you. We all would."

"You are very kind, but I do not think everyone feels the same as you." I look away, admiring the small peeking flowers from the blanket of snow around us. "Captain Uley has better things to do with his time than help protect a foolish girl like me who practically invited trouble."

"Although our fathers are not in the best of moods because you left Western Forks and I followed, Sam is the one who spoke of your bravery in the letter to the king that I believe has brought his anger down a notch."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. After the scolding I received from the captain, I thought he would forever resent me in some way.

"I do not think we know of another maiden in our kingdom who has that kind of courage," he says warmly. "You are a free spirit, Bella. You always have been. Your stubbornness and disobedience and the fierce loyalty you have is what makes people drawn to you, admire you." Seth makes a quick appearance, signaling something to Jacob. It makes me realize I have not seen him in weeks either. The young Quileute disappears again before I can say hello. "Speaking of which, I believe you have a visitor in the main foyer."

"What do you mean?"

Jacob only smiles. "Someone is very anxious to see you. I suggest you not keep them waiting."

I I I

I cannot stop the tears from falling, another wave of relief washing over me. For days, _weeks_ , I have prayed for this moment. A moment I did not think I would have here in Eastern Forks, of all places. Her tears fall down her cheeks as equally as my own. Angela. My heart swells knowing she is safe. And here with me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask when I can finally speak again. " _How_ did you get here?"

"Quil found Erik and I hiding with his relatives in Canada. I was so scared, Bella." She squeezes my hands. "I thought my father sent him looking for us. I kept imaging my father punishing Erik and locking me away for the rest of my life. But Quil said he came on behalf of Prince Jacob and promised safe passage to Eastern Forks where you were currently a resident. Of course, I did not believe him at first—you running away to Eastern Forks—until he showed me one of the letters you wrote."

"One of my letters?" I give Quil a dubious look. He only smiles widely, glancing at Jacob.

Quil Ateara is close friends with both Jacob and Embry. I had not realized his absence during our stay here because of how busy the castle was with planning the attack against James and Victoria. Quil has brown eyes, dark skin and black hair. He also seemingly always has an impish grin on his face. As a wolf, he has chocolate brown fur.

He and the rest of our audience stand at a distance to give Angela and I some space for our reunion. Even Erik looks as if he does not want to get in the way. However, Jacob takes a step forward. "I found one of your messenger crows half frozen in the snow when I was laying traps in the forest and saw the letter you tried to send," he replies. "Because the rogue vampires were going from village to village to satisfy their bloodlust, it was only a matter of time before they found Erik's family. You spent enough time with Angela for your faint scent to linger on her."

The look of horror must be evident on my face because Angela squeezes my hand again as if to say it is all right, which it is not. Another shadow steps into view. It is Edward. "After Quil left, I sent some of our vampire sentinels to keep an eye on the property in case James and Victoria found their way there."

"When the rogue vampires were no longer a threat, I sent Quil with Seth to escort them here…with Lord Carlisle's permission and promise of a safe passage," Jacob finishes. Another tear escapes down my cheek at the sweet gesture from the two most important people in my life. There are not enough words of gratitude I can give for making sure my friend is once again at my side.

"There is more," Angela adds, handing me a rolled document. She gestures for me to read it. My eyes widen at the decree.

"Is this truly authentic?" My question is directed toward the vampire prince.

As if reading what the entire room is wondering, Edward says, "It gives Erik and Angela York sanctuary in Eastern Forks and a piece of land close to the Western Forks border where they can build a home and whatever else they wish. Any livestock they have will be theirs and remain untouched by our kin. If anyone violates this royal decree—vampire, human, or wolf, they will have Lord Carlisle to answer to."

Erik bows low to Edward. "Lord Carlisle is much too gracious to gift us such a title, when we have done nothing to deserve it. We will always be grateful as his humble servants, and will tell everyone how kind and just Clan Cullen is, and ensure our children and their children remember this."

"Our property will be close to Swan Manor," Angela whispers with a smile.

I smile at Edward who returns it faintly, his eyes softening. I wish he can hear my thoughts for he would hear how much I love him. I know Lord Carlisle did not gift this to my friends without a suggestion from a certain someone. Their property mere miles from Swan Manor is also no coincidence.

"You must be tired from your travels," Edward addresses the new arrivals. "We have food prepared for you in the dining hall and a room ready if you wish to rest."

"Thank you, Prince Edward." Erik bows again. Edward gives me a quick glance before he escorts them down the hall. Everyone casually scatters to do whatever it is they are supposed to be doing. Quil gives me a grin before disappearing with Seth who has a boyish smile on his features.

Only Jacob lingers with a crooked grin. I hug him. "Thank you. My gratitude to you is as large as a life debt."

"Your vampire prince also helped, you know," he says, slightly scoffing but still grinning.

"Yes, I know. I will thank him properly…later." I blush when I realize I did not choose my words more carefully. The rise in his brows tell me he thinks I mean more than a kiss somewhere in a dark corridor. "Jacob, I only meant—"

"There is no need for explanations." He shakes his head. "What you do together is none of my business. The way you two look at each other that goes deeper than what I know when you think no one is looking…I have learned to accept. I…smelled a strange scent in your room that night I came to see you, when your window was open. At first I thought I was imagining things but then you ran away here and I knew. I knew it was him, yet still pretended it could not be true."

"Oh, Jacob." My chest tightens but my arms are slack against my sides. I want to comfort him but I do not know what to do to make his own pain lessen.

"There is no need to waste unnecessary emotions on me," he faintly smiles. "My time will come when I imprint on someone. I suggest you use the time you have left with your vampire prince and friends." I give him a confused look. He sighs through his nose. "I received a letter this morning from the king. With the castle almost fully rebuilt, he expects us— _all_ of us—home by next week."

"What..." I breathe.

"I am sorry, Bella. There is nothing I can do from here. I would need to speak with the king directly to be of any help to you. As it stands, your father expects to see you among the caravan when we enter the gates of Castle La Push. Perhaps, you should face him so he knows your story and your attachments to Eastern Forks." Jacob squeezes my shoulder before he leaves down the hall.

I I I

My heart aches as if it has been ripped from my chest. I see the equal pain in Edward's eyes although his face remains impassive. We stare at each other until I can no longer see any of the Immortal Clan in the distance. Lord Carlisle lent us one of his carriages for me to ride comfortably in. I still cannot believe Edward and I are parting.

The Quileutes in their wolf form walk alongside the moving carriage. Surprisingly, the horses do not seem spooked by the massive beasts at their flanks. For a time, Jacob walked near my window to offer some solace, but because I have been unresponsive, he falls back to check their lines.

Although unwillingly, I am on my way home to Western Forks. If it was not for Edward's subtle convincing, I would have left kicking and screaming. "We will find a way to be together again. This is not the end," he said. "You are your father's only daughter. You must assure him you are safe and alive. He also deserves to hear an explanation regarding your disappearance." And I know he speaks the truth. My father deserves to see me well and I must ease the panic and worry I caused.

I close my eyes and hope when I awake, we are back at Castle La Push. I do not want to think of what to say to the king or my father or what their reactions will be. I will assess their demeanors when we meet and respond accordingly. Angela promises to visit Swan Manor when she and Erik are settled into their new home outside our borders. Jacob personally gave them permission to cross the line into Western Forks whenever they please since they were never banished, but only ran away, which is not a crime. Something tells me Angela's father hopes she makes her way to the Weber Manor as well.

I I I

I can see my father from inside the gates. His hands casually rested on the pommel of his sword and his face unreadable. I can only imagine what he must be thinking. My father has always been a calm kind of man. Rarely have I seen his temper explode at anyone, perhaps except on the battlefield. Even there I do not know what kind of commander and fighter he turns into. I have only heard stories how he seems to have eyes in the back of his head and can take down a man with one strike with little to no effort.

The footman extends an arm to help me out of the carriage. My hand slightly shakes from the nervousness of finally facing my father. I steady my grip as best as I can. I take deep breath and approach the commander with slow, measured steps. The wolves have scattered, most likely to phase back in private and find clothes for their human form. Even Jacob has quietly disappeared.

Stopping in front of my father, I do a low courtesy, unable to meet his gaze. "Father, it is good to see you. I am—" Before I can finish my sentence, he grabs my shoulders and lifts me to a stand facing him. Waiting for the verbal assault regrading my foolishness, it does not come. Glancing a look at him, his eyes are full of anger, worry and relief, his mouth in a thin line. Suddenly, he hugs me tightly. I hold back my tears and wrap my arms around him in return. "I am so sorry, father." I manage to say, my voice cracking. "You must be so disappointed in me."

He pulls away at arm's length. "Not disappointed. Angry that you tried to take this burden on your own and worried that I many never see you again. You are all I have left, Isabella. Never do this again." I can only nod solemnly at his request. "However, in light of your behavior…what you did was very brave."

I blink up at him. "You really think so?"

Placing a hand on my cheek, he half-smiles. "There is no other young maiden I know of who would have done what you did. Risking your own life, placing others before you. Trying to take the threat away from your loved ones." Jacob's similar words echo in my mind. "Although you acted too irrationally and should have consulted me first—or Jacob—on a proper course of action. But there is nothing we can do to turn back time. The important thing is that you are home safe."

"What of King William's reaction? What sort of punishment do I face?" I steady myself for what the king may have planned for me for risking the lives of his son and soldiers.

Commander Swan's eyes harden. "This is the only time I have ever used my status as the king's High Commander, most trusted vassal and close friend, to request he be lenient on your punishment. The first and _last_ time I will ever use my position to gain the king's favor. Your punishment is to stay within the castle walls for a year. You are forbidden to venture out past the gates and, mostly importantly, you are prohibited in the forest. Besides Elena, you will be accompanied by a guard at all times when you leave your chambers."

I open my mouth to protest, but close it promptly and say nothing. I cannot ask for a much more merciful punishment. But a year inside the castle? My inner child collapses to the ground and pouts as if all hope is lost. Just when I thought I was free from the confines of Castle La Push by moving back to Swan Manor, I am back in my gilded cage…for a year. How can I secretly meet with Edward with a guard constantly watching my every move? I courtesy to my father with a thank you and mention I will be sure give King William my gratitude for his mercifulness.

I I I

"Isabella," Leah clears her throat.

"Hmm?" I reply absentmindedly as I continue to stare out the window.

"You do realize staring out the window will not bring the forest any closer to you."

 _A girl can dream._ "Yes, I am fully aware of that fac." I turn to her, rolling my eyes. "I am tired of the needle point and wish for some kind of…adventure." I leave the window and pace around the room like a caged animal.

For the past six months, all I have done is needle point, walk the castle grounds so much I can do it in my sleep, and listen to Jessica and the other maidens gossip of things that do not interest me. Other times, I try to spend time with Jacob when he is not busy being prince. After our homecoming became a mere memory, everything resumed its course at Castle La Push. My father was called shortly away to do the king's bidding and Jacob is mostly scares, overseeing new soldiers out in the training fields.

Jessica says nothing even though I can tell her mind is working out some sort of silent remark. After a comment she made about the cold ones and how creepy it must have been to be touched by one, I let my emotions get the better of me and well…all I will say is all the cosmetics in the kingdom did nothing to conceal the dark circle around her eye. I have apologized since then and although she has accepted my apology, she is less verbal in my presence these days.

Hearing Lord Carlisle's decree about Angela and Erik spread through Western Forks like wildfire. Many of the older nobles were shocked and aghast they settled in Eastern Forks. The circulating rumors are they were held against their will and are being used as a secondary source of food if the Immortal Clan ever grow tired of their vegetarian diet.

Several times I wanted to speak out in their defense, but I promised Jacob I would not draw any more unnecessary attention to myself after my incident with Jessica. I suppose he as a point. I do not need to give anyone else firewood to use against me for I am not naïve to the kinds of rumors spoken behind my back since my return. _Only six more months until my freedom._

"I am going to...read in the library," I announce and leave the room without waiting for anyone's response. The guard assigned to me quickly moves from his post outside the door when he sees me storming down the hallway. He is a younger guard named Bernard; one not yet ready to fight in a battlefield. A part of his training is keeping an eye on people like me—the ones who will try to run away the first chance they get if left unsupervised.

I I I

"Is the tea not to your liking, my lady? Would you like different leaves?" Asks a servant.

Her voice snaps me from my reverie. I have hardly touched the tea on the table or noticed it grow cold. I stop tracing the rim of the cup with my finger, something I was unware I was doing instead of drinking its contents. Placing my hands in my lap, I give the servant a weak smile. "I do not have much of a taste for tea at the moment." She bows and walks backwards to her place in the corner.

Not remembering what kind of tea I even asked for, I proceed to drink it anyway. Startled, some of it dribbles onto my chin when the door bursts open. I dab the mess with my handkerchief and turn to the door to see what the commotion is about. Seth is panting as if he ran all the way here from the barracks in his human form.

"Getting to places…quickly is…easier as a…wolf," he says, taking deep breaths with his hands on his knees and head bowed. He looks as if he might be sick. The servant, even my guard at the door, looks surprised by his sudden appearance. However, King William does not want to scare the nobles with massive wolves leisurely walking the halls so he forbids the Quileutes from roaming the castle in their wolf form unless the kingdom is under attack.

"Seth?" I stand. "What is it?"

"Look…look out…the window."

Confused, I do as he says. I see nothing out of the ordinary in the courtyard. People are milling about, bartering goods, soldiers sparing for their morning exercise, children running and playing freely…until I look farther out than the courtyard. I quietly gasp. There are several carriages approaching Castle La Push. Carriages I am familiar with. One, in fact, we recently returned to its ruler.

Practically barreling through Seth and Bernard, I tell my feet to run as quickly as possible to the front doors to be among those to greet our guests. At least, I hope they are guests. They must be, otherwise, the soldiers would be on the guard at every post around the castle. But I saw no one in their defensive positions.

"Mistress!"

"Later, Len!" I call after my loyal servant, caregiver, friend and guardian, when my father is away. She travels back and forth from here to Swan Manor to make sure the harvest and the Manor are both doing well. With Bernard at my side, she has some relief from needing to constantly watch me like a hawk. I can hear her skirts as she rushes behind me down the grand foyer.

"Mistress, a lady does not run in such a manner down the royal hallways!" she quietly scolds. I merely smile, picking up my pace, my shoes clacking on the marble floors. The gentry all give me disapproving glances and move aside to let me pass without interference. They must think I am mad but I do not care. They can add this unladylike behavior to the long list of odd things about the daughter of High Commander Swan.

Finally nearing the door, I stop to catch my breath. Len stops besides me, thankful she can catch her own breath. "Child…you will be the death of me."

"If I will be cause of your death, you have many more years until that happens, Len. I will make sure of it."

Checking to see if I look presentable in my current state, I cautiously walk outside. Bernard, who has caught up to us, is quietly arguing with Len about his orders to stay at my side. Eventually my servant wins, dismissing the guard, and continues to walk three feet behind me.

The carriages are already aligned in a perfect row when I approach. The greeting party in the front consists of King William, Prince Jacob, Commander Swan, and Captain Uley. There are guards on either side of them with a few selected Quileute wolves. Those who are older with more experience. It now makes sense why Seth is not among them for he is considered a part of the younger pack.

Because of so many people outside that have gathered, I cannot see our guests very well. I can only tell there are formal greetings happening between the two kingdoms. Pushing my way through the crowd with Len still closely trailing, I finally find a place near the front, behind the row of guards, to the side.

From what I gather, Lord Carlisle and King William both seem at ease with each other. Perhaps the king is asking how Clan Cullen's travels have been—but tis only a guess since I am too far to hear their conversation. My breath catches when my eyes find Jacob. He is conversing with Prince Edward. My best friend is smirking from whatever the vampire prince is saying…something I could not have imagined months ago.

Some of the more eager children, trying to get a closer look at the interesting family, tries to push their way past the adults, and bump into me. In return, I knock into one of the guards who stumbles out of line. He slowly turns his head and glares. I mouth my apology and move to hide back in the crowd. But it is too late. I have drawn attention to myself.

Edward immediately finds me, his gaze intense as usual. Jacob follows his line of sight and seems to grin when he finally notices me as well. The wolf prince crosses his arms and rocks back on his heels. He says something to the vampire prince who only gives a subtle nod. Edward's gaze is torn away when Emmett comes up behind him. He places a hand on his brother's shoulder, making him focus elsewhere. King William and Lord Carlisle are heading inside. They must do their duty and follow the procession. Lingering outside will only cause gossip and perhaps concern from the people. Edward does not look at me again. I stay with the crowd until we can no longer see any of the royals.

I I I

"Seth! What is the Immortal Clan doing here?" When I reentered the castle, I hunted down the young wolf to get some answers. "Why did I not hear of this sooner?"

"I am sorry, Bella. I only found out when I came to find you. It was kept very quiet. Only the king, Prince Jacob, Captain Uley and your father knew about their arrival. And I suppose some of the older Quileute wolves. News did not circulate among the rest of soldiers until today. Even then, people thought it was merely rumors until we saw their caravan approaching the gates."

"Tis probably best you did not know, mistress," Len adds. I almost forgot her presence.

My attention whips to her. "Why do you say that?"

"No doubt you would have lost sleep, not eaten…and who knows what else from the anticipation of his arrival." Len looks away, subtly clearing her throat.

I walk up to my old servant, suspicion rising in my gut because she cannot meet my eyes. "Did you know about this?" Len begins to open her mouth but nothing comes out. "Did. You. Know. About. This?" I ask again, annunciating each word. She finally breaks when I refuse to back down.

"I am sorry, mistress! I accidentally overheard your father speaking to Prince Jacob and I _swore_ I would not say anything to you. I serve you, but I also serve your father and our rulers, who above you, I must give my full loyalty to. Or try my best effort." After asking her to keep such a big secret from them when I disappeared, I understand why she wants to remain in their good graces.

I start to pace. A habit I find I am mastering quite well. "Tis all right, Len. I understand you did what you had to do. Edward being here is merely…a startling surprise."

"Well, you cannot do much now, mistress. They are here for diplomatic reasons and should not be disturbed."

"Is there something else you are keeping from me?"

Len scoffs. "A neighboring kingdom would have not have travelled all the way here with their lord among them if it were not for some sort of formal visit."

"I suppose you are right," I sigh.

The thought of Edward in such close proximity makes me anxious. I want to see him and hug him—tell him everything that has happened since I left Eastern Forks—yet I would not know where to even begin. Remembering his earlier gaze makes my heart pound louder in my chest for I still feel that shyness when he is near, knowing he only has eyes for me.

Of course, there were plenty of maidens at the front gates giggling at him and Emmett, hoping one of them would look their way. But neither brother seemed to know they existed. I am glad Rosalie is not among their company for I do not wish to know what kind of wrath she would inflict upon anyone vying for her husband's attention. Now that I think about their caravan, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are among them.

"Well, tis good to see you happy, Bella," Seth smiles. "I need to run my patrols." He bows his farewells before dashing down the hallway.

"Go freshen up, mistress. Supper will be served soon. I will come by to escort you to the dining hall when it is time." Len does not wait for me to respond and makes own her way down the opposite hall. I shrug to myself and follow her orders. Besides, what else can I do now that we have foreign visitors in the castle?

I I I

The dining hall is more crowded this evening due to the nobility wanting to get a glimpse of the Immortal Clan seated at the head table with King William, his son and trusted vassals. Len was able to sit me with a few maiden friends—none I am very close with—near enough that I can see my vampire prince. Jessica is with her parents at a table closer to Clan Cullen, and I know her smugness is directed toward me because she has the better location. I cannot not sit with my father as most of the seats are reserved for the king's men that surround him as a precaution.

Leah, on the other hand, is practically sitting beside them for she is related to Captain Uley's fiancée, Emily. She gives me an apologetic shrug but smiles and discreetly points to her left. I casually turn my head and almost fall out of my chair. I must resist the urge to get up and run to the corner table. Angela has been waiting for me to see her. She beams at me with Erik sitting beside her. He smiles and waves discreetly. The most impressive sight is Angela's parents seated with them. As Lord and Lady Weber converse with the other nobles, I see no anger or concern on their features. Angela looks genuinely happy, which makes me happy.

King William finally interrupts the individual conversations in the hall to introduce our guests. He adds on a few extra words to his speech before we are told we can begin eating. There are plenty of people talking, laughing and drinking. But I find I cannot engross myself for long in any topic that comes up at my table. I pretend to pay attention while sneaking glances to at the head table. Edward is less subtle, freely look in my direction. I feel as if he knows when my eyes dart his way. Emmett smiles at me with the adorable dimple of his showing. Maiden heads quickly turn to see who he is smiling at. But by then, I have faded back into pretending my interests are elsewhere to avoid their callous stares.

When I chance another glance, my vampire prince is gone. My heart slowly sinks to the floor. _Where did you go?_ Has he already retired for night? I know Edward is not fond of big gatherings and tries to escape them when the chance presents itself. Going back to playing with the food on my plate, I wish this night would finally end.

"Mistress, you dropped your napkin." Len walks over from her station and bends down next to me. I begin to tell to her my napkin is still on my lap when I feel her place something in my hand. Something thin and square like a…letter.

"Th…thank you, Len. That will be all."

"Yes, mistress."

I tuck the letter inside my sleeve and feign a yawn. I politely say goodnight and take my time walking out of the dining hall to avoid attracting too much attention. On the way, I smile at Leah and Angela, who both smile back, seemingly knowing I have a different agenda. Giving the guards on duty a slight nod as I pass them in the hallway, I hide behind one of the shadowy pillars when I they are out of sight. Luckily, Bernard is also too preoccupied with maidens and wine back in the dining hall. The light from the torch gives me enough light to read the letter. I break the seal and read it.

 _My dearest Isabella,_

 _Meet me where the moon's light shines only for us. I will meet you there._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Edward_

Without a moment's hesitation, I run to our secret place, careful to stay in the shadows of the night.

I I I

The meadow does not seem as threatening as it once did when I first stumbled through it—scared of the trees and creatures around me. I laugh at myself on how foolish I was, running away on my own with no real thought of the dangers that lurk in the forest. But I am thankful for the new reason that brings me back here. And I am not afraid. The moon shining down on the sleeping purple flowers make the area peaceful and calm. Even the animals scurrying to their hideouts and the owls hooting in the night no longer sends fear in my heart. It is as if I am now looking at the world through different eyes.

My heart starts to quicken at the figure standing at the other end of the meadow, his gaze focused on the starry night. He does not appear to notice me but I know he sees me. Prince Edward is always aware of my presence. He and I could find each other in a crowded room as if we were the only ones there. My heart calls to his as his to mine. I want to run to him and hold him, but I resist and savor this moment.

Edward finally turns his gaze to me and smiles with that crooked grin of his I love so much. He opens his arms in invitation. I can no longer resist and pick up my skirts. I run to him and hold him as tightly as humanly possible while he gently wraps his arms around my waist. He buries his face in my hair. "I have greatly missed your scent."

I pull back to look at his face. "Is it still difficult for you? Forgive me if I have done anything to—"

"Bella," he smiles, cutting off my words. "If I had to give up my immortality to be a hundred yards of you one last time, I would gladly let death have me."

"Do not even dare say such things." Does he not know I could not live in a world where he did not exist? "You die…I die."

He cups my cheek with a cool hand. "I think most would say I am already dead," he replies with a hint of humor in his voice before his face turns serious again. "I told you before, you are my life now. Your death would also mean the end of me."

"Not if my death means becoming one of you. I would not have to worry about growing old and trying to keep up with you in my decaying, mortal body. We could truly together forever."

"Bella…" The pained look in his eyes return. "You do not know of what you wish. We have been over this. Live your life, be happy. Be young."

"But I will not be young forever. What happens when I grow old and forget you? What if you no longer find me attractive and seek out another maiden with youth still on her side?" I keep imaging myself an old woman, hunched over with a cane, Edward helping me to sit and stand. Even help feed and bathe me because I can no longer do simple tasks on my own. I will become nothing but a burden to the vampire prince if I stay human.

"You are only seventeen, Bella," Edward chuckles. "You worry of things as if they will happen tomorrow. Can we not enjoy the present? This moment with each other?" He pulls me closer. "Do you also believe my heart to be so fickle?"

"No… and I suppose you have a point," I say, wrapping my arms around his waist. But I will not give up my petition of having him turn me into an immortal. With time, I know I can convince him. I merely have to seek the right opportunity. "So, tell me, dear prince. What brings you and your family to Western Forks? There has to be another reason for your visit aside from missing me."

"Trust me, my lady, if my visit was to hold you in my arms again, I would not have brought half of my family with me," he smiles.

Edward explains Lord Carlisle has been sending correspondences for months to King William to see about amending the Concord Treaty where it provides more trust on both kingdoms and its citizens. To prove the truce is not something simply written on paper but something put into action by everyone in the Olympics. I am surprised by the proposal.

"Do you really think King William will agree?" I ask.

"He personally invited us to Western Forks to discuss the amended treaty…provided we only feed on the forest animals closer to the treaty line." He grins crookedly. "Jasper stayed behind to keep Castle Stregone protected and Alice could not leave him by himself. She sends her warmest greetings and wishes she could be here to see you."

"And Rosalie?" I cannot imagine her willingly coming to Castle La Push, but I decide to ask out of curiosity since her husband, Emmett, is here.

"You already know Rosalie's feelings on the Quileute wolves. She does want to be around 'a pack of wet mutts,' as she puts it. In any case, tis better she is not here or we may have several incidents between her and those trying to get Emmett's attention."

"I believe you," I chuckle. "I also have to admit, I feel uneasy about Lord Carlisle's proposal. Do you really think King William will agree to let the Immortal Clan into Western Forks and in return, allow our citizens into yours without any incidents?"

"There were many Western Forks citizens clearly enjoying themselves and at ease among us during the ball. Some even expressed interest in visiting again. Of course, there will be boundaries set for everyone to protect those who do not wish to interact with each other. I think after how well we and the wolves worked together to defeat a common enemy, King William is trying to be more open minded."

"If your father, who is a just ruler, cannot convince our king, I do not know who can."

The vampire prince smiles. "Lucky for us, your wolf prince and father are for the amendment."

"They are?" I exclaim. Edward nods. I wondered why Jacob seemed as ease around the cold ones when they arrived. He and Edward almost seemed like…friends. My father also did not say anything about restricting me from interacting with them. Otherwise, Len and Bernard would have kept a closer eye on me. "Well, then. That is wonderful news!"

"It is, which means you may be seeing more of me. I can teach you how to climb trees, hunt small prey, how to eat…even cook them," Edward smiles wickedly and I cannot help but laugh with joy.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull him down closer to my height, giving him a mischievous grin. "You know…it would be much easier to do to all of those things if I were a vampire."

Unexpectedly, Edward dips me low, the tips of my hair touching the grassy meadow, holding me in his arms with ease. "Are you sure that is what you want?" He can see my neck perfectly as I swallow down my nervousness. His gaze is focused on the flesh that is so easy to puncture with his razor-sharp teeth disguised as perfectly dazzling human teeth.

"Yes," I whisper and expose my neck even more. I know he can hear and feel my quickening pulse.

He leans down closer, his lips brushing against my skin, sending shivers throughout my body. I close my eyes. If transitioning from mortal to immortal is like what I experienced when James bit me, then at least I know what to expect and brace myself for the pain. Edward's lips press harder, his mouth slightly opened. I cannot feel his breath against me for vampires do not need to breathe. However, I can feel his teeth on my skin and the pressure of a bite coming. _This is it_.

But his bite suddenly turns into a cold, tender kiss on my throat. He lifts me back up into a standing position, smiling at my shocked expression. "I will stay with you, always. Is that not enough?"

I sigh. "Yes, it is enough." _For now._ "I love you more than anything in this world and do not wish to ever be parted from you. Is _that_ not enough."

My vampire prince caresses my cheek. "Yes, it is enough. Enough for forever."

Neither one of us will surrender tonight and perhaps it does not need to be tonight in the meadow. The man I cannot live without is standing in front of me and for now, this _has_ to be enough. I do not know what hardships we will face tomorrow or the next day, but we will face them head on…together.

[THE END]

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A big thank you for your reviews and sticking with the story. For those who have been following it, I apologize for my lack of updates! Thank you for being so patient with me and taking this journey with Bella and Edward. I wanted to retell the first Twilight book in my own way (with a few things borrowed here and there), that's why it ends here. If I decide to continue the story on to _New Moon_ , etc., you'll be the first to know. ㈴1 In the meantime, I hope you enjoy my other works. Thank you again!


End file.
